Next Generation: Opening Tournament of Shadows
by Cere
Summary: A couple decades after the anime ended, the descendants of the original duelists are entering a tournament that may contain more than they expected. Final chapter posted! The tournament finishes, and everyone meets to trade stories.
1. The Beginning

**Next Generation: Opening Tournament of Shadows  
By Cere**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

In Domino City, hidden from the sleeping populace, a duel was being played. Only the moon overhead, peering through wispy clouds stretching across the sky, could see the two below, shrouded in wisps of black and purple mist in an alleyway, standing tall behind their holographic representations of power. One monster moved, squashing the other under its attack. The loser's controller grimaced (LP: 400), but his smile didn't fade.

"You may have destroyed my Mystic Tomato," Cole said, "but you've also triggered its effect. When it's sent to the Graveyard, I can summon a Dark monster from my deck."

"I know," the opponent said, "but it'll still be weaker than mine."

"Don't underestimate my Fiends," he replied. "I summon Dark Jeroid in attack position." A horrendous mass of faces and limbs (1200/1500) sprang onto the field and spit out a steaming black acid at the opponent's monster, causing smoke to rise from its seared body.

"When Dark Jeroid is summoned," Cole said, "it lowers the attack of one monster by 800 points."

"Well then, I'll end by setting one monster face-down. Your turn."

"And you're through." He drew his card, added it to his hand, and placed the card next to it onto his duel gauntlet. "Now I tribute Dark Jeroid in order to summon the End of Anubis, who's now strong enough to defeat your monster easily." The huge purple jackal sprang across the field and tore the opposing monster's head off, thrashing it to the ground. The dark duelist winced from the attack (LP: 100).

"And now, due to my monster's effect," Cole explained, "you can't revive that monster, or any other, back to the field."

"Not that I could anyway," the opponent said. "Does your monster have any effects that I should actually be worried about?"

Cole laughed and crossed his arms. "You know you're in trouble. I'm not like those other duelists you've been picking on. I'm not some chump. I've been looking through these streets for you, ready to bring you to justice, and that time has finally come."

"You're a fool," the opponent said from behind the dark veil of mist. "You'll fall, just like the last couple duelists who have tried to do the exact same thing."

He snarled and made a rude gesture. "Just make your move. It's your turn."

"And my last," he said. "I tribute my monster to summon another to the field."

Cole laughed when the new monster appeared. "What are you trying to pull? That monster can't stand up to mine."

"Which is why I'm playing this Magic card."

His smile left his face as he felt a coldness in his heart. "No, it can't be. Not again!" He yelled as his Anubis vanished in the assault with the rest of his Life Points (LP: 0). He brushed the smoke away from his face and glared at his opponent. "How dare you defeat my-"

His words stopped suddenly, as the soul was ripped from his body and sent to a place much darker than the alleys of Domino City. The dark duelist smiled and walked over to his victim's body, reaching into his jacket pocket. "And now to leave my mark."

The work finished, he looked up and saw a poster on the wall advertising the duelist tournament the next day.

"It's almost time."

* * *

Kyra struggled to free herself from the mire. The black ooze clung to her legs, dragging her further down. She reached into the muck to try and pull out her left leg, but the goo attached to her arms as well. She grunted, strained, and managed to free her right arm, but her other arm stuck fast and was being pulled deeper into the inky slime.

She paused to catch her breath and then pulled again, causing her gaze to glance up and freeze. Two red eyes were staring at her from out of purple and black clouds. Her heart skipped a beat and then she turned back to her legs, redoubling her efforts. A high, rhythmic shrieking started echoing in the space around her, making her heart race faster as the sludge reached up to her waist.

Gradually, the texture of the muck around her body changed, became smoother and silkier. The darkness around her lightened, and slowly she realized that the ooze around her was really her bedsheets. She groaned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The hideous shrieking continued, and Kyra looked up to see her alarm clock flashing "8:01" at her insistently. _Why did I set it so early again?_ she thought.

Suddenly, the answer came back to her and she shot straight up. Her attempt to jump out of bed was thwarted by the sheets still wrapped around her legs. She fell to the floor in a heap of hair and bedspread. She kicked off the sheets, flipped her hair out of her face, and rushed to her computer terminal. "Come on, come on," she said, tapping the desk while waiting for her inbox to load. "Yes," she said, noticing the subject line she wanted and touching it. "Yes!" Her arms pierced the air in triumph, and quickly she was dressed for a perfect summer day and rushing out her bedroom door.

* * *

James was broken from his sleep by pounding on his bedroom door. "Wake up, slowpoke," Kyra shouted. "Check your e-mail already." Then there was more thumping as she ran down the hall. He sighed, lay face-up in bed for a minute, and then pushed the sheet off of himself and swung out of bed. He rubbed the computer screen and, while waiting for his inbox to load, opened his door and walked across the hall to Kyra's bedroom to turn off her alarm clock. He returned to his room, saw the necessary subject line, nodded, and started getting dressed.

* * *

Kyra tore through the hallway and burst into the kitchen. She instantly stopped, sniffed the air, and smiled. "Mmm, waffles," she said. "I'll have mine with whipped cream and strawberries."

Tea looked up from the table where she was sipping coffee. "My, you're up early," she commented.

"Where's Dad?" Kyra asked, moving to the refrigerator to pour a glass of orange juice.

"Downstairs, in the store." She looked back at the hallway where Kyra had come. "Is your brother coming as well?"

She smiled, nodded, and ran downstairs with her glass. Tea smiled and marveled as her daughter's crimson hair passed out of view. Kyra had inherited her father's hair color, with long red hair and yellow bangs that stuck out at a slight angle. The sixteen-year-old also carried more energy than either she or Yugi could account for at that age.

A moment later, James came stumbling in, still blinking away some sleep. If Kyra had inherited her father's hair color, James had inherited his father's hairstyle. The soft brown strands stuck out at all angles from the top of his head. It took a couple years of trying to make it look presentable before Tea had just given up and let his hair do what it naturally wanted to do.

James's nose twitched and he smiled. "Waffles, eh? I'll have whipped cream and strawberries on mine. Is Dad downstairs already?"

Tea nodded. "I'll call you up when it's ready." He waved in acknowledgement as he walked down the stairs. "Did you both make it?" she asked, catching him just before he sank out of view.

James laughed. "What do you think?"

Tea smiled and turned back to her book.

James continued down the stairs and into the store. Dad waved at him from the counter, while Kyra snatched the paper she was reading out of his sight. "Don't read it," she said. "It's a puzzle with Graceful Charity and I want to figure it out before you do."

James smiled. "What? Just because it's my favorite card to puzzle with..."

"All right," Yugi said, "you'll both get a look at it, and I have several more for you. You'll want your minds to be sharp for the tournament tomorrow. Right?" He turned to James.

"Of course he made it in," Kyra said, sparing only a sidelong glance to her brother. James nodded.

"Good," Yugi said. "And in honor of the occasion, your mother and I have a surprise for you."

He stopped when the door opened. "Good morning," he started, "how may I help...oh, hello, Michael."

The blond raised his hand in greeting as he wiped his shoes off. "Good morning, Mr. Moto," he said. "I have a few card purchases that I need to make for the tournament, but they'll have to be conducted in secrecy. That is," he smiled "if there are any people here who are also participating in the tournament."

James blushed and turned his attention to the paper that Kyra was still trying to hide. "Yep," Kyra said, "both of us'll be there tomorrow."

Michael smiled and walked over to the counter. "Of course. How could the son of the legendary King of Games not be invited to take part of the biggest new Duel Monsters tournament?"

"Ahem," Kyra said. "Try twin children."

"Guys," Yugi said, "that's enough. I'm not the King of Games anymore."

Michael scoffed. "Oh, come on, you would have taken your title back if there had been another tournament. Maybe you could have found your Puzzle again and kicked Kaiba's butt like usual."

"Now, Michael," Yugi said, "you know that my Puzzle had nothing to do with my success."

"I'm just saying," he replied. "Your dueling strategy changed after you lost your Puzzle."

"A lot of stuff changed," Yugi said. "We graduated, for one, and Tea had gone off to dancing school. It'll be an experience for you next year as well. But for now," he said with a smile, "I've long since retired, so it's up to you guys to defend my honor."

"I dunno," Michael said. "I'm not going to take it easy on them."

"Bring it," Kyra said. She turned and noticed where James was looking. "Hey!" She snatched it away, while James looked innocently away. "You already figured it out, didn't you."

"So," he turned to Michael, "did Jacob make it as well?"

"Yes," Yugi said, "do the two great dueling families both have two entries?"

"Well," Michael said, scratching the back of his head, "there are two Wheelers participating, but it isn't Jacob."

"Huh?" The Motos looked at him with curiosity.

He sighed. "Aura is playing."

"Really?" Kyra asked with a broad grin.

"What type of deck does she use?" James asked.

"Well, good for her," Yugi said. "I didn't know that she dueled."

"Neither did we," Michael said with a chuckle. "She just told us at the breakfast table this morning. It caused a bit of a commotion."

"That's impressive," Yugi said. "How long has she been playing without telling anybody?"

"A couple months, she said."

James whistled. "She's been playing that little, and yet she passed the test to get into the tournament."

"Finished it," Kyra said, setting aside the dueling problem. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing her duel."

"We'll see," Michael said. "She's been playing in online tournaments, but I'm not sure how well she'll do in person. You know her, she's not that good in front of a crowd."

"Well, whatever her experience level," Yugi said, "she's a duelist, so we'll have to invite her tonight."

"Invite?" James asked.

"Yes," Yugi said. "As I said earlier, we arranged a surprise for you guys tonight. The Wheelers will be hosting a special barbeque tonight for everyone who's been entered into the tournament."

"Sweet!" Kyra said.

"So that's what they were sneaking around about," Michael said.

"Who else is coming?" James asked.

Yugi shrugged. "We don't know just yet. I'm sure it'll become clear as the day moves on."

"Okay," Tea said, skipping down the stairs, "breakfast is ready."

"Ooo," Michael said. "What are you making?"

"Waffles," she answered. "Hi, Michael. You can help yourself as well."

"Sweet," Kyra said. She and James pushed against each other to make it to the stairs first.

"Kids, kids," Tea said.

"Wait," Yugi said. "What are you going to be doing today?"

"Oh," Kyra said, putting James into a headlock, "probably just hang around, maybe go to the arcade."

"Just be careful, okay?"

The tone of his voice brought an end to their roughhousing. "What's wrong?" Kyra asked, James breaking free and fixing his hair.

"There's been another attack," he replied, holding up the newspaper page. Everyone gathered around and read the story. Two more duelists had been found in back alleys in an unresponsive coma. Their duel gauntlets registered that they had been involved in a duel that night, but the information about their opponent had been corrupted. But most importantly, there was the strange connection of the string of duelist attacks recently: a series of unknown symbols carved into the right arms of the victims.

"That's terrible," Kyra said. "Who could be doing it?"

"I don't know," Yugi said, "but I want you kids to be careful today, okay?"

"We'll be alright," James said. "This attacker only strikes at night."

"Still," Tea said. "Listen to your father, okay? Just keep in a group."

"It's okay," Michael said. "I'll keep an eye on them, and I'll beat up anybody who comes near them."

"Thanks," Tea said with a warm smile.

"Okay," Kyra said. "Now, waffles."

She took off up the stairs, James scrambling behind her. "Wait up," he said. "Don't you dare eat all of them before I get there."

"Aren't you going up?" Tea asked Michael.

"I'll be there in a second," he replied. "Like I said, I need to make some secret card purchases."

"Oh, go on," Yugi said. "Tell me what you want and I'll put it in an envelope for you when you finish." Michael whispered into his ear and then ran upstairs after the others.

Tea walked over and wrapped her arm around her husband's. "I heard him ask about the Puzzle again," she said. "When are you going to tell them?"

Yugi sighed. "I don't know. Part of me worries that they'll stop admiring me if they find out that the person dueling in all those videos wasn't actually me."

She kissed him on the cheek. "I think they'll admire you anyway."

"I don't know," he repeated, his gaze falling to the newspaper article. "This was about the time when we were getting into our own adventures back then. Would you wish that on them now?"

Tea's expression slumped. "No, I wouldn't. But if we could handle it, I'm sure that they can."

Yugi smiled. "We'll see. First, I have to get Michael's cards ready." He grinned and reached behind the glass display case. "He's made some very interesting choices."

* * *

"So," Michael said, leaning into the kitchen, "are there any waffles left?"

"Nope," Kyra said. "I saw James snarf down a stack of about ten of them." James stuck his tongue out at her and continued eating.

"Har har," Michael said. He walked over to the counter and made himself a plate of nice crisp waffles. He glanced back at the stairs to see if anyone was coming. "So, what do you think about the Millennium Puzzle?"

Kyra scoffed. "Are you going on about that again?"

"Yes, I am," he said, pouring on syrup. "I mentioned it to my dad last night. He said that there was nothing to know about it."

"Because there isn't!"

"But he said it strangely, as though he was being evasive about it."

"What's there to be evasive about?" James asked. "It's just a piece of jewelry. What would there be to hide?"

Michael sighed. "That I don't know."

"Maybe Dad was being honest," he continued, "and it was just the changes in his life at the time. I mean, what do you think your life will be like in a year?"

Michael smiled and sat down. "I'm not sure yet."

"Not sure?" James said. "But you only have a year left. Mom and Dad have already been getting on our cases about what we want to do after high school and we have one more year than you do."

"I know," Michael said. "But it's really hard for me to choose. I'm kind of leaning towards something like management."

"Management?" Kyra asked through a mouthful of waffle. "You mean, like in a store?"

"Or something like that. I guess it comes from all my years of looking after you guys and all my brothers and sisters."

"It's true," James said. "Anybody who can keep a handle on four siblings must be good."

"What about you guys?" Michael asked. "What are your plans for after you graduate?"

"I'm completely undecided," Kyra said, raising her arms over her head, "and I'm not making up my mind until after this year, at least. I want to enjoy the freedom of high school while I can."

"Mom and Dad are going to kill you," James said. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"What about you?" Michael asked.

"Well," he said, "I'm not really sure how to go about it, but I'm looking at something in game design. You know, like get a job for Industrial Illusions."

"Yeah, that would be great," Kyra said. "But do you think it's even possible?"

"Sure it is," Michael said. "I'm sure that the both of you can do whatever you set your minds to. Why, I even hear talk of reviving the professional league."

"Not really my thing," James said.

"But you're participating in the tournament tomorrow," Kyra said.

"I know," James said, "but it's just not my thing. I enjoy playing the game, and I'm sure that tomorrow will be lots of fun, but I'd rather just sit in the background and maybe playtest new card ideas or something."

The three of them nodded and finished their breakfast. "Well," Michael said, "all that stuff is in the future. The most important thing on the horizon now is the tournament tomorrow."

"And the barbeque tonight," Kyra added.

"Right," Michael said. "Now, let's go and see if Aura wants to show us her strength by dueling us."

* * *

A few stars hung in the sky above Domino, joined by the sparks rising from the grill. Joey stood with utensils in hand, masterly guiding the burgers to their perfection, while Mai stood at his arm, Yugi and Tea across from them. Michael, Aura, James, and Kyra sat on the grass around the oil lantern, trading dueling stories.

"Hello?" a voice called from the front yard.

"We're back here," Joey shouted. "Nice to see ya, Rebecca."

"Hey, guys," she said, walking around the house with her daughter in tow. "Why don't you go sit with them, Ellie?"

"Sure, Mom," Ellie replied, and she plopped down in an empty space that they made for her, sweeping her dirty blond hair out of her face.

"Here, have a soda," Joey said.

"Let me," Mai said. "You have to watch the grill." She handed a can to Rebecca. "I hear that somebody had an offer from Kaiba Corporation."

Rebecca blushed. "Yeah, they asked me to help announce at the tournament tomorrow."

"Wow," Yugi said. "And what did you say?"

"Well," Rebecca said, "I had to get someone to fill in for my lecture tomorrow, but I'll be there." The others gave their congratulations.

"That's good to hear," Joey said. "I heard that the other announcer is going to be that guy who played Jaden in that terrible series."

"It wasn't that bad of a series," Yugi said.

"C'mon, Yuge," Joey said. "Just because they gave you a cameo in the first episode doesn't mean that you have to defend it."

"I'm just saying that it wasn't a bad series," Yugi defended.

"The main character dueled in every episode," Joey said, "and the show didn't even get a plot until halfway through the series. I'm not saying that it was responsible for the death of Duel Monsters, but I'm sure that it didn't help."

"Well," Rebecca said, "I've talked with the guy, and he seems very nice in person."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, turning his attention to the grilling meat.

"Ellie," Michael said, "I'm glad to see that you made it."

"Yeah," Ellie said, drawing back her long hair, "I was worried that I wouldn't make it. That test was really hard."

"I know," Aura said. "How were you supposed to do the one with Makyura the Destructor?"

"It was actually a trick," James said. "You didn't even need to activate its effect in order to solve the puzzle."

A figure strode around the house and waved to the parents. "Hey, Damon," Joey said. "What brings you here?"

"I heard that there was some food going on," he said, his hands in his pockets, "so I figured I'd crash the party." He wore a faded gray jacket and his brown hair stuck out in a circle around his head.

"Does Tristan know you're here?" Yugi asked. "It's his weekend, right?"

"Yeah," Damon said, "but he's busy at home, working on one of his little projects."

"What's that?" Tea asked.

"Oh, that," Joey said. "I let him have the old Harley that was sitting around the shop."

"Yeah, that's it," Damon said.

"So that's where it went," Mai said. She put her hands on her hips. "Honestly, you should let me know about these things before you start giving them away to people."

Joey laughed and cringed away from her. "That thing wasn't working anyway," he defended, "so I figured it wouldn't hurt to let him try. It'd give him something to do, and if he does get it up and running, I promised him a portion of the profit."

"Well," Mai said, "I guess it was just taking up space."

"So anyway," Damon said, "can I stay?"

"Huh?" Joey said. "Oh, yeah. The burgers'll be done in just a little bit. Have a seat with them for a while."

"Sure," Damon said, and walked over to the group.

They paused in their laughter to look at the newcomer. "What are you doing here?" Michael asked with a mock suspicious look. "This is supposed to be for duelists only."

"Oh, put a sock in it," Damon replied. "There's nothing else to do tonight, though I'll beat you up if you really wanna argue about it."

"You talk big, but you know I'd win."

"Oh, come on," Kyra said. "He's not going to hurt anything by staying."

"Okay," Michael said, "but that offer to fight is still open if he wants it."

Damon smiled. "Bring it. I've been practicing, and my old man taught me some moves."

Michael smiled back. "Too bad my dad always beat yours up."

"Boys," Kyra said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey," Ellie said to Damon, trying to break up the testosterone war, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah," he said back, "but I was in the area." He nodded. "You get your grades back already?"

"Yeah," she said. She looked over to where her mom was still talking with the adults. "Though they haven't asked about it yet, what with all the hubbub about the tournament."

"Oh, come on," he said, "it can't be that bad."

She slumped. "I got an eighty in Peterson's class."

He laughed. "Are you kidding me? I got a sixty-five. Passed it by two points."

"Yeah, well," she looked into the lantern light, "you aren't the daughter of a child genius."

"Oh, come on. It's not like they'll care that much. My parents don't care; they only want to make sure that I'm passing and that I won't flunk out of school."

She sighed. "Well, let's just hope that a successful day tomorrow counteracts any damage from my report card."

"I'm sure it will." He smiled at her.

She gave a half smile, looked away, and then turned back to him, struggling to keep a laugh in. "You got a sixty-five?"

"Oh, you've got to see this," Michael said to Aura. He motioned to the Moto children. "Do that thing."

"Oh," James said, "not now."

"Burgers are ready." Joey strode up to them bearing a big plate of hamburgers. "Everybody grab a paper towel and a burger and dig in."

"Come on, Mr. Moto," Michael said. "Make them do the game."

"Oh yeah," Yugi said, "you really should show them that."

James sighed, taking some food and setting it in his lap. He turned to Kyra. "Are you ready?"

She smiled determinedly back. "I was born ready," she said. "What should we start with?"

"How about an old-fashioned favorite," Joey suggested, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"Okay," James said. "Helpoemer."

Kyra put her hand to her chin. "Giant Rat."

"That's sneaky. Headless Knight."

"D.D. Assailant."

"Let's work up higher. Wall Shadow."

She shrugged. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"Too easy. Summoned Skull."

"Illusionist Faceless Mage."

"Giant Orc."

"Soul Tiger."

"Cyber Dragon."

"That hasn't even been re-released yet," she protested.

"Do you know what the stats are?" he asked.

"Grr. Shining Abyss."

"Harpie's Brother."

"Hmm." She squinted her eyes in worry. "That's six hundred, right?" He nodded. She thought for a minute longer, and then growled in frustration. "I can't think of anything."

"How about Saggi the Dark Clown?" Yugi suggested through a bit of hamburger.

"Oo, that's old school," Michael commented.

"And then we go to my Rocket Warrior," Joey said.

"Okay, okay," Kyra said. "You both got me beat. Let's dig into this wonderful food."

"Indeed," Michael said. "I think we can all agree with that."

"You're just brownnosing me," Joey said, "but I appreciate it and will take it as truth anyway."

There was a lull in conversation as the food was ravenously consumed, but finally Damon spoke up. "So," he said, wiping some crumbs from the side of his mouth, "what does everyone think of this Duelist Hunter?"

There was an awkward silence. "So," Yugi said, "is that what the media's calling this person?" Damon nodded.

"Ah, it's despicable," Joey said. "I hate it when bad people get tied up with good things."

"They say that he walks the streets at night," Damon said, "searching for duelists to challenge before silencing them forever."

"Which is why we're walking you kids home tonight," Tea said, noticing a few worried expressions.

"But it doesn't make any sense," Kyra said. "All these people duel with the attacker, and then suddenly drop into irreversible comas? How is that even realistically possible?"

"I've heard that they're researching chemical agents," James said.

"But wouldn't they have found the residue already somehow?" Aura said. "What kind of chemical is untraceable?"

"And if he's a duelist," Ellie said, "then maybe-"

"Regardless," Yugi said, trying to regain control over the spiraling conversation, "whatever twisted threat is out there, we have to rely on the police to find it and stop it. And until then, we'll take precautions and keep ourselves safe."

"That's right," Michael said. "No mysterious attacker is getting to anyone here as long as I'm around."

"Now," Yugi said, folding up his paper towel and putting it into his pocket, "let's have a more uplifting topic of conversation. I would like to share a bit of wisdom with you, something I learned from my old days of dueling."

Everyone perked up at that statement. Tea watched him with a twinge of pride, seeing how he still fit into the old mold of the King of Games.

"A lesson that I want you all to take from this night," Yugi continued, "is the heart of your deck."

"Heart?" Kyra asked.

"Yes," Yugi said. "When we put together our decks, we make a choice about every card in that deck. Some may be very difficult to decide, and we end up changing our minds a lot, but some cards remain constant in our decks." He paused a moment to collect his thoughts. "We choose our cards, but some of our cards have a deeper connection to us. Some cards choose us."

There were varied reactions on the faces of the kids, ranging from intrigued to completely lost. "I didn't want to get too deep," he continued, " but I thought that maybe we could talk about our decks and why we chose them. Maybe we can get more in touch with our decks and why they fit us."

"You're not just getting us to give away our strategies, right?" Michael asked. Several chuckled in response.

"No, no," Yugi answered, "we don't need to be that specific. Just talk about your deck's theme and why you chose it."

"Well," Kyra said, pulling her deck from her pocket and searching for a particular card, "you know that the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys has been my favorite card for quite some time, even years before the game was revived. In fact," she smiled, "this is the first time I get to use her in a tournament." She held up the foil card and looked at it. "I always thought she was such a cool monster, but I never really thought about any connection with the card, or that it chose me." She stared intensely into the face on the card and then broke away. "That's kinda creepy."

The mood was broken by laughter. "What about you, James?" Yugi asked.

"Well," James said, "I'm not sure I follow what you're saying, either, but I've built and used a variety of decks over the past years, and I always seem to come back to one based around Water monsters." He pulled his deck out and shuffled through it. "I'm not sure why, but my very first pack of cards had some good Water monsters in it, and so I've always come back to that deck ever since."

"And you also liked the water when you were a kid," Tea said. "You used to love going to the beach and letting the waves knock you over."

"Mommm," James said, looking down and blushing.

"What do you think, Michael?" Joey asked.

"Well," Michael said, "I guess first that I just think Zombies look really cool."

"Oh man," Aura muttered, "you are so gross."

"What?" Michael protested.

Aura shuddered. "Their skin's rotting and they're being eaten by bugs..."

Michael ruffled her light blond hair. "But," he continued, "when I think about it, there's something else, too. I really appreciate how Zombies always come back from the dead. No matter how many times you knock them down, they still keep coming back."

"That's still creepy," Aura commented.

"It's also admirable," he retorted. "What about you? We don't even know what kind of deck you run."

"Oh, I see," she said. "This is just a trick to get me to reveal my deck to you guys."

"No it isn't," Joey said, "but we are curious to hear what you chose for yourself."

She blushed and looked at her feet. "Well, when I decided to give it a try, I needed a deck type to start with, so I just chose one for no reason. However, it's worked so well that I've kept with it all this time."

"And what is it?" Yugi asked.

She averted her eyes down further and mumbled her answer. "Harpie Lady."

Mai erupted in joyous noise and started hugging Aura. "You see," Aura said, "this is why I didn't want to tell you."

"Now, Aura," Joey said when Mai had calmed down a little, "it's just because we're so happy for you."

Mai wiped away a tear. "It's so good to see that my Harpies are living on."

"Then I guess that the only one left here is Ellie," Damon said.

All eyes turned to her, though Mai was still doting on Aura, but she smiled weakly and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she said. "There really isn't a reason why I chose the deck I did. I just thought that they were the best cards to win with."

"But there are many different strategies," Yugi said, "and you picked the one that you did for a reason."

Ellie shook her head and shrugged again. "I'm sorry, but I don't get it."

"Well," Yugi said, "it's okay. A bond with a duelist's deck is something that takes a lot of time to develop, and I know that some of you have been just introduced to this game in the past year. For now, I hope that you all take the lesson that you should respect your deck and how it represents you on the dueling field."

* * *

Kyra yawned and walked back to her room from the bathroom. She paused outside her door when she noticed a dim glow from under James's. She knocked lightly on his door and opened it. James nodded at her, the terminal light reflected in his eyes.

"What are you doing up?" Kyra asked, stifling another yawn. "It's two in the morning."

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep," he said, "so I decided to get some more practice in."

Kyra shook her head. "You should get your sleep. I don't want to beat you just because you fell asleep on the field."

"I know," he said. "I just..." He made a final tap on the screen and turned to her. "Are you nervous?"

She shrugged. "A little. Why?"

"I don't know, it's just...It's the first time that we'll be in public like that. It's the first time we'll be on TV! And since we're Yugi Moto's children..." He paused. "There's a lot of pressure, don't you think?"

Kyra thought for a moment. "There's always a lot of pressure," she said. "I mean, maybe not when you're playing for the fun of it after school, but when you're participating in a major tournament like this, there's going to be a lot of pressure on everybody. That's part of the game, too. It's not just having the right strategies and knowing how to use the cards you draw, but it's also being able to handle that pressure and overcome it." She smirked and rested her hip against the door. "I think we'll do just fine."

"Yeah," James said, "I hope so."

"Well," Kyra said, yawning again, "_I'm_ going to bed. Do whatever you want."

As she walked away, he spoke again. "Do you think he'll be there? The Duelist Hunter, I mean?"

She looked back at him and shrugged. "I can't say for sure, but I think it's unlikely. I mean, if he only attacks at night, why would he bother taking part in a public, televised tournament during broad daylight?"

"I know, but...all of these recent attacks feel like he's practicing for something."

She shook her head. "I don't think it's a problem. Besides, I'm sure that Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corporation would make sure that all of their contestants were good people before inviting them there, don't you think?"

"Yeah..." James said. He made a few final taps onscreen, and then powered down his terminal. "Well, good night."

"Good night."

* * *

He sat in the darkness, waiting. The duelist locator light on his duel gauntlet started blinking, and he smiled. One more prey before sleep. He took one last look at his pocket computer, reading the invitation to the Industrial Illusions Summer Opening Duel Monsters Tournament again, before standing and preparing himself.

to be continued...


	2. Tournament Day

**Next Generation: Opening Tournament of Shadows  
By Cere**

**Chapter 2: Tournament Day**

As difficult as sleep had come, it left James just as slowly. He pawed at his eyes, trying to rub the sleep out, but he couldn't find the strength to drag himself out of bed. "Come on," Mom called. "You two need a good breakfast so that you can concentrate today." At least she was calling both of them.

Finally, he sat up and looked around his room, lit by the streams of daylight coming through the window blinds. There was a series a thudding sounds opposite his room and then knocks on his door. "Wake up wake up wake up," Kyra shouted and then stomped down the hall.

"I thought Mom said you couldn't have coffee in the morning," he shouted after her. With a series of grunts, he stumbled out of bed and dressed in his favorite clothes. Then he walked over to his desk and picked up his duel gauntlet. Taking a moment to admire the machine covered in semitransparent blue plastic, he slipped it onto his left wrist and tightened the clasp. He picked up his finished deck, slid it into the deck slot, and pressed the power button. The field arm flipped out from the gauntlet and then unfolded into five surface slots and five interior slots. It beeped to indicate that its internal diagnostics scan had completed. He drew a card and placed it on the monster slot, checking that the card recognition system worked. A miniature version of Mermaid Knight appeared before him, showing that the virtual display system was functional. He replaced the card in his deck and pressed the power button again, causing the field arm to fold back up and flatten back onto the duel gauntlet.

"Everything seems to be in working order," he said, and then walked out to have breakfast.

"Hey," Michael said from the breakfast table.

"Hey..." James replied. He looked at Tea, who was pouring glasses of orange juice for the two newcomers.

"We're taking them to the tournament," she said. "The Wheelers have to be at work."

"Yeah," Michael said, "they can't close shop for a special occasion like you guys can."

"Well," Aura added, "at least they have the TV in the shop to watch."

"Now, eat up," Tea said. "You have ten minutes to finish your cereal."

James sat down next to Kyra and started eating. He looked around the table, noticing the blue duel gauntlets on everyone's wrist. Nobody spoke, but just nodded in greeting to each other. What they had to say would be spoken with cards later that day.

* * *

The car pulled into Kaiba Land, jockeying with the stream of cars making their way inside. "Man," James said, trying to move the elbow out of his side, "there's a lot of people here."

"Yeah," Michael said, squirming to free his leg from under someone else's, "will you be able to find a parking spot?"

"You just let us worry about that," Yugi said. "We'll drop you off at the entrance."

"Do you have your printouts?" Tea asked.

"Yeah," Kyra answered, "we might have lost them in the last five minutes."

"Okay, okay," Yugi said, finally reaching the Kaiba Dome, "we'll see you after the tournament."

Michael and Aura burst out of the car, but Yugi stopped his kids from scooting out. "We just want you to know," he said, "that whatever happens today, what's more important is that you have fun."

"Daaaaaad," Kyra said.

"I'm serious. There'll be a lot of pressure on your guys because of who you are, but I just want you to remember that the most important part of dueling is enjoying the game."

"Alright, alright," Kyra said, putting her feet out the door. "Let's go already!"

They stepped out of the car and watched it drive slowly away. "What took you so long?" Michael asked.

"Mom and Dad just wanted to give us a boring speech," Kyra said. "Let's go!"

They walked into the stadium, sticking close amid the crowd of people. "Over there," Michael said, pointing at double doors guarded by two uniformed men and with a sign over it reading "Participants Only." They pressed through the crowd and stood before them.

"Printouts of your e-mail confirmation, please," one of the guards said. The four of them produced their papers, and they were waved through the doors. They went down a couple hallways, following several signs, and finally arrived at a small windowless room.

As they walked inside, every head turned to look at them. They tried their best to shrug off the attention and find a seat at one of several circular tables spread around the room. Ellie waved at them from a table in the corner. "Over here," she said as they sat down with her. She lowered her voice. "Mom had to come here early, so I've just been sitting here with no one to talk to."

"So," Kyra said, looking around the room, "what do you think of the competition?"

"I recognize a few of them from school," Michael said, "but I don't know how many of them I've seen duel."

"Man, look at that guy over there," Kyra said. "He's totally Goth." Everybody's eyes turned to a kid dressed completely in black. His black shirt and pants were covered by a black trenchcoat, which accentuated his black hair that angled straight down.

"He's not Goth," Ellie said. "If he was, he'd have worn makeup."

"Well, well, well," a voice said, "look who showed up."

James sighed. "Flint." He turned around to see the boy standing behind them, running a hand through his red hair spiked at a backwards angle.

"Though honestly," Flint continued, "it's not like I doubted that you'd be here. It's not like they'd keep the son of the legendary Moto out of this tournament."

"You got something to say?" Kyra asked.

"Not to you," Flint said. "James, you're going down today. I've got a new edge today, and you won't be able to handle it."

"We'll just see," James said. "I'll see you on the duel field."

He snorted. "Will do," he said and walked off to talk to somebody else. James turned back to his friends, but he noticed the change that the conversation had brought about the room. Whispers were passing, and glances were quickly turning away from him as he looked around. They knew who he was.

"Man," Kyra said, "what a jerk. Can't he just let go of it for one day?"

"Dunno," James said, "but win or lose today, he's not going to shut up about it." He sighed. "My only hope is that I just don't face him."

"Oh, don't worry," Kyra said, patting his back loudly. "I'll help you out by knocking you out of the competition early." James chuckled along with her.

"Hey," a voice said. They turned to see a tall boy standing there, dressed in khakis and a sleeveless brown vest over a light blue shirt. "I'm Cliff Clayton. I'm new in town andjust going around and introducing myself."

"Hi," Kyra said, "Kyra Moto."

"I'm James Moto."

Michael extended his hand and shook Cliff's. "Michael Wheeler."

Cliff smiled at them. "So, are you related to Yugi Moto?"

James sighed at the inevitable question. "Yes."

"I'm sorry," Cliff said, noticing his tone. "I didn't mean to offend. I was just asking."

"It's okay," Kyra said. "We're just used to a certain amount of attention from that fact."

"I guess everybody whose parent was somebody famous has to deal with that," Cliff said. He turned to Michael. "And does that mean you're related to Joseph Wheeler?"

"Yes," Michael said, impressed. "I'm surprised. Most people don't pay much attention to him."

"Oh," Cliff said, "I've read a lot about the old duelists." He blushed a little. "I was into the game before they revived it. My dad helped me assemble my deck using original cards."

"Wow," Kyra said, "that's real devotion."

"Yeah," Cliff said. "Well, I should keep going around. I haven't introduced myself to everybody yet." He waved as he walked away. "Good luck in the tournament."

They waved back. "See?" Kyra said. "There are some nice people here after all."

More duelists arrived, until finally all sixteen of them were present. The conversation rose in the room, rising to a nervous climax, when a hushed ring spread out from the door. Everybody stopped talking and watched as the president and CEO of Industrial Illusions, the one who had revived the game of Duel Monsters, walked into the center of the room, two of his guards staying at the door.

Charles Henderson looked over the collection of duelists, admiring the new talent present in this room. His short gray hair was greased back without a strand out of place. He wore a sharp gray suit, encompassing a stark white shirt and black striped tie. A black cane rested under his left hand, though it appeared as much ornamental as functional.

"Duelists," he said in his low voice, "you are all gathered here for a momentous occasion. This is the first televised Duel Monsters tournament in over twenty years. Several decades ago, many great people played this game, and many great duels were fought. That age is over, but it is now time for a new age to begin, and each of you has the potential to become one of the new great duelists of this game." His gaze wandered around the room, catching the eyes of everyone gathered there.

His grim face broke into a smile. "That's a sample of the speech I'll be giving before the tournament today. What do you think?" His young audience, not expecting the question, didn't give a very coherent response. "Oh, don't worry about it," he continued, "but there is something that I do want to say to all of you." His serious face returned. "This has long been a dream of mine to resurrect this game, and you are helping that dream come true today. Each of you has passed the tests and shown your potential for greatness." He smiled broadly. "I know that you will live up to the potential of this game and give our audience today a wonderful show."

He twisted backwards and looked at a black-suited man with thin glasses in the doorway. "I'll leave the rest to you," he said, and walked out of the room, the man nodding to him as he left.

"All right," the suited man said. "My name is Dillon Carpenter, and I'll be coordinating this tournament today. First, I must ask that you turn off all cell phones. We will not allow any interruptions for participants in the middle of dueling." He waited amidst the beeps as many phones were turned off.

"Now," he said as he pulled a clipboard from under his arm and read through it, "as was described in the email you all received, the day will start with the opening elimination round, where each of you will be randomly paired against an opponent. All matches will be a single duel played with 4000 Life Points. Those who lose will be out of the tournament and must return to the public stadium. There will be a break for lunch, which will be provided for those still participating, and then we will continue with random pairings with 8000 Life Points in continuous rounds until a victor is chosen."

He stopped and, without checking for crowd comprehension, looked at his watch. "Now, turn on your duel gauntlets so that the system can register you as tournament participants. Then, once your signal is acknowledged, you can all follow me to the stadium and the tournament can begin."

The room was filled with dozens of beeps as duel gauntlets activated and flipped open, and then over a dozen chairs scraped against the floor as people stood and left the room. On their way out, Michael put his hand on Aura's shoulder and stopped her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You haven't said a word since we arrived."

She brushed his hand off. "I-it's okay," she stammered. "I'm just nervous, that's all." He started to speak, but she cut him off. "You don't need to watch out for me on this one. I can do it on my own."

He sighed and nodded. "Okay," he said. "I just wanted to make sure that you weren't about to fall over or anything."

She nodded. "Okay, keep an eye out for that."

The duelists shuffled through the hallway as a rushing sound gradually hit their ears. They marched closer, trading glances with the competition, when the rushing sound became more rhythmic. Finally, as Mr. Carpenter pushed through some double doors and into the sunlight, they discovered that the rushing was actually the cheering of the crowd packing the stadium around them. They covered their eyes from the sun as they stepped out into the rush of sound that assaulted their ears.

In an oval around them, the stadium was packed with people cheering and raving for the sixteen kids walking out onto the field. James tried to scan the crowd for his parents, but he soon realized that it was useless. Mr. Carpenter motioned to a group of chairs arranged in a rectangle in front of the big outlined dueling area. They understood his meaning and sat down, while Carpenter retreated back through the doors.

"Man," Kyra said to James, "this is pretty intense."

"And even more of them on TV," Michael said. He noticed that Aura was wringing her hands. "Though, two of them are Mom and Dad." Aura noticed the sentiment and smiled at him.

"And here they come onto the field," Rebecca Thompson said for the benefit of those watching on TV.

"They look like a great group of duelists," Kenn Baker said, "ready to get their game on today."

"Kenn," Rebecca said, "I may have to ask that you never say that again."

Kenn laughed. "I know," he said, "but I had to say it at least once. And as they're taking their seats, coming from the opposite side of the field are the two men responsible for what you're seeing today, President and CEO of Industrial Illusions, Charles Henderson, and President and CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba."

"Both of these men have incredible stories behind them," Rebecca said. "It's every game's fate to fade into obscurity, and Lore Masters was the nail in the coffin for Duel Monsters two decades ago. Very few games ever come back into the public consciousness, but that's what Charles Henderson did with Duel Monsters, taking over Industrial Illusions after the tragic death of Maximillion Pegasus and reviving the game."

"And also sponsoring this tournament today is Seto Kaiba," Kenn said. "He was the winner of the last major Duel Monsters tournament, the Legends Duel Monsters Tournament, and struggled to keep his company afloat after Duel Monsters ended, but he's back today, once again providing exclusively the holographic equipment being used to play the game today."

"That's great, Kenn, but it looks like Charles is about to address the crowd."

Charles raised his hands and basked in the fresh wave of cheers and applause, then motioned it quiet. "Greetings," he said, causing a small new wave of noise, "you are gathered here for a momentous occasion. This is the first televised Duel Monsters tournament in over twenty years."

He lowered his arms and directed their attention at the sixteen participants. "Several decades ago, many great people played this game, and many great duels were fought. That age may be over, but it is now time for a new age to begin, and each of these participants has the potential to become one of the new great duelists of this game."

There was more cheering, and the duelists varied between basking in the applause and trying to hide.

Kaiba stepped forward, wearing his usual sharp blue suit and trimmed goatee, and commanded the attention. "Each of these duelists has passed a rigorous examination, testing both their knowledge and abilities, and has been chosen to appear here today. They have assembled and perfected their decks and are ready to prove which of them has the best cards and strategies today. The winner will not only receive a scholarship sponsored by Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corporation, but he or she will also get to decide the theme used to design the first new cards created for this game in over twenty years, to be released in an upcoming set this September."

"Man," Michael said, "that'd be sweet."

Charles stepped up next to him. "Let the Summer Opening Duel Monsters Tournament begin!"

The crowd roared as Henderson and Kaiba turned and left the field. On the big screen opposite them atop the stadium, all sixteen of the participants' faces appeared. "Now the duelists in the first match will be chosen," the male stadium announcer said. Two yellow rectangles appeared around two faces and then started flashing wildly around the screen.

"Just in time," Yugi said, settling into his seat.

Tea sat next to him and wrapped her arm around his. "A little nervous?" she asked, watching the flickering yellow rectangles.

"A little," Yugi said, "but I'm sure that they'll make us proud."

"Hey, Motos!" a voice called.

Yugi turned and saw Damon waving at them. "Damon," he said. "Are you by yourself?"

"Yeah," he replied.

Yugi motioned to the empty seat next to them. "Come join us, then."

"Don't mind if I do," Damon said, squeezing past them and dropping into the seat. "Anything happen yet?"

Yugi shook his head. "They're just about to start the first match."

"Aren't you a little warm?" Tea asked, indicating his gray jacket.

Damon shrugged. "It's cool."

The rectangles kept flickering, flashing from face to face, until suddenly they stopped and locked onto their two opponents. James's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Lucky," Kyra muttered.

"The first match will be," the announcer said, "James Moto versus Emmett Jackson."

"All right!" Emmett shouted, standing up and pumping his fists into the air. He had a dark complexion, short cut brown hair, and rippling muscles. He searched the faces of the duelists around him. "Which one of you is James?"

"Right here," James said, standing up.

Emmett extended his hand and gripped James's in a firm grip. "Let the best man win," Emmett said.

"Duelists, approach the field," said the announcer.

The two of them walked to the field, amidst supportive cheers from fellow duelists and the audience, and faced each other. They both stood in the wash of sound from the crowd, and then raised their duel gauntlets. Their turn indicator lights turned green, their Life Point counters set to 4000, and they drew their opening five cards. The turn indicator light flickered between the two of them, finally resting on Emmett's gauntlet.

"My turn first," he said, drawing another card from his deck. He surveyed his hand and then grabbed three cards from it. "I'll set two cards face-down and summon Berserk Gorilla." The two large holographic cards appeared flat behind a large growling brown gorilla (2000/1000). "It's your turn."

James drew a card and smirked. "I play Graceful Charity," he said, pulling three more cards from his deck.

"Oh, crap," Kyra said, smiling. "Don't end this too quickly."

"What do you mean?" Aura asked from behind her.

Kyra turned around. "It's one of his favorite cards," she explained. "He's incredible at figuring the proper combination of cards to send to the Graveyard and keep in his hand."

James looked over his cards, thinking over the combinations, and then smiled unexpectedly. "Just to make sure," he said bashfully, "would you be offended if I finished this in one turn?"

Emmett looked back in disbelief, and then laughed uproariously. "Go ahead and try it," he said, "but it might not be as easy as you think."

_Right,_ James thought, _the face-down cards. We'll see about that._ "I discard Mobius the Frost Monarch and Sinister Serpent to the Graveyard."

"Mobius?" Emmett said. "But that monster's effect doesn't activate when Special Summoned."

James nodded. "Don't worry," he said, "I know what I'm doing."

Emmett shook his head and smiled. "Okay," he said, "I'll believe it when I see it."

James slipped those cards into his Graveyard slot and then picked another card from his hand. "Then I'll play A Legendary Ocean."

Water rushed from his duel gauntlet and flooded the entire field, as great ancient ruins rose behind him. "Lowers the Level of your Water monsters," Emmett said to himself, "and raises their stats by 200. I can handle it."

"And then I'll summon Nightmare Penguin." The tuxedoed penguin stepped onto the water, gaining bonuses from both the field and its own effect (1300/2000).

Emmett squinted his eyes in curiosity. "But its bounce effect only happens when flipped."

"I know what I'm doing," James repeated. "Now I'll activate the Magic card Big Wave Small Wave."

"Which does...?" Emmett wondered.

A surge of water rushed over the field, carrying his penguin into oblivion. "In return for destroying all my face-up Water monsters," James explained, "I get to Special Summon an equal number from my hand. So my Nightmare Penguin turns into the Levia-Dragon - Daedalus."

Up from the ocean burst a long blue sea dragon (2800/1700), opening its mouth and roaring at the audience. "So that's why," Emmett said. "Pretty good, but I'll activate-"

"First," James interrupted, "I'll activate my monster's effect."

"What?"

"Priority," James said. "It's a rule that a monster gets to use its effect right after its summoned, before the opponent can chain anything to the summoning."

"Ah, right. Go ahead."

James breathed in and out. "By sending my Legendary Ocean to the Graveyard, I can wipe out all cards on the field other than Daedalus." The ocean ruins crumbled and the water pulled behind him, gathering into an enormous tidal wave.

"But even after you've activated your effect," Emmett said, "I still get a chance to chain to the summoning. So, I activate my Bottomless Trap Hole, which'll remove your newly summoned monster from the game."

A hole opened up under Daedalus, glowing evil shades of red and purple. The sea serpent growled in protest, but a wicked black hand reached out of the hole and dragged it down. Then, the wave released itself and washed away Emmett's gorilla and face-down card.

The two duelists gathered their breath on an empty field. "Pretty good," Emmett said. "You live up to your name, but I was one step ahead of you."

"Actually," James said, grabbing another card from his hand, "I was one step ahead of that. I remove the Nightmare Penguin in my Graveyard from the game to summon the Aqua Spirit, and then play Premature Burial to bring back Mobius from the Graveyard."

A blue-skinned girl wreathed in flowing blue garments (1600/1200) appeared on the field, and was followed (J LP: 3200) by a caped ice-armored warrior (2400/1000). Emmett shook his head in disbelief. "That's incredible."

"Both of my monsters attack you directly," James said, and Emmett held us his arms against the onslaught (E LP: 0).

The crowd was stunned for a minute, and then roared into tremendous applause. Emmett lowered his arms, smiled, and walked over to shake James's hand again. "That really was incredible," he said, never breaking his smile. "I hope you go far in this tournament."

"I'll try," James said, "and you keep trying, too."

Emmett gave him a thumbs-up and walked over to the door where Mr. Carpenter was waving. James sat back down in his seat and was received with hearty praise and backslaps from his friends.

"That was very impressive," Aura said.

"As good as always," Michael said.

"Show off," Kyra said, but smiled at him from the corner of her mouth.

"That was excellent," the blond-haired kid in front of him said, turning around for a high five. James obliged.

"What an incredible show by James Moto," Kenn said, "son of the legendary Yugi Moto. Why, he finished that duel on his first turn."

"Yes," Rebecca said, "a splendid use of his cards. I'm sure the younger duelists out there could learn something from those moves. And now we're ready for the second match."

Fourteen faces reappeared on the big screen, as did the flickering yellow rectangles. "C'mon, c'mon," Kyra whispered. "Let me be next."

"Not me," Aura whispered, "not yet."

The rectangles flickered and stopped again, outlining two boys unfamiliar to them. "The second match," the announcer said, "is Cliff Clayton versus Gregory Walker."

The two stood, nodded at each other, and walked out to the ring. Cliff's vest ruffled in the light breeze. Gregory stood opposite him, his short spikey black hair rustling with his red shirt and jeans. He glowered a bit at the difference of height between them. The duelists drew their first cards and waited for the first turn indicator light to settle.

"Go, Cliff!" Kyra shouted.

"What?" Michael asked.

"He introduced himself to us earlier," she explained, "remember? He seemed like a nice guy."

"My turn," Gregory said, drawing a card. "I'll set one monster and end my turn."

Cliff closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then stared back at his opponent. "I summon Mechanicalchaser," he said, "and it'll attack your face-down monster." The robotic orb (1850/800) unfolded its rocket wings, released its jointed attack arms, and rushed at the opposing monster. The card flipped up to reveal a red-haired bear with spikes on its back (1300/1800). The machine ripped through the bear and destroyed it. Cliff nodded. "Your turn."

"I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend," Gregory said. A burst of black smoke appeared on the field and a purple-robed skeletal demon (900/1500) cackled and stepped out.

"Fair enough," Cliff said. "Is that all?"

"I'll also set two cards face-down. It's your turn."

"I draw a card," Cliff said.

"And then my monster's effect activates," Gregory said, "powering up one Archfiend monster's ATK by 1000 points." Infernalqueen Archfiend growled under the surge of power (Infernalqueen: 1900/1500). "Now my monster is stronger than yours."

"Then I'll just have to summon a better monster," Cliff said. "I tribute Mechanicalchaser in order to summon Ancient Gear Beast." The metallic orb dissolved into gold sparkles and was replaced by a large mechanical dog (2000/2000). Gears turned inside its body as it stretched its legs and howled. "Ancient Beast, attack the Infernalqueen."

The automaton dog crouched, shifted its hind quarters, and bounced towards the demon. "Not so fast," Gregory said. "I activate-"

"You can't."

"What?" Gregory said, his hand frozen in mid-gesture.

"My Ancient Beast's effect," Cliff explained. "When it attacks, you can't activate any Magic or Trap cards until the battle is over. So whatever you were planning on doing to my monster, you can't."

Gregory dropped his hand as his monster was crushed to the ground (G LP: 3900) and the Ancient Beast returned to stand in front of Cliff.

"Well," Gregory said, "all you did was just damage my Life Points a little."

"It helps," Cliff said. "I'll set one card and end my turn."

"All right." He drew a card. "I'll start off by playing Graceful Charity."

Despite himself, Cliff braced himself. Would this bring another killer play?

Gregory looked through his cards and sent two to the Graveyard. "Next," he said, "I'll play the Field card Pandemonium." The air darkened and the field was surrounded by aged structures made of bones. "Normally, Archfiends require a Life Point payment during each of my turns, but this card relieves me of that duty, as well as giving me a couple other effects. Then I activate Archfiend's Roar. This Trap card lets me summon an Archfiend from my Graveyard."

"Though only temporarily," Cliff said, "and for a Life Point cost."

Gregory shrugged. "I summon the Shadowknight Archfiend that I discarded for Graceful Charity," he said. A terrible howling echoed around the stadium (G LP: 3400), and the ground broke to allow the uprising of a skeletal fiend with billowing blue hair (2000/1600). The fiend growled lowly and brandished the glowing red blades at the ends of its arms.

"And what's more," Gregory said, "now that I have an Archfiend on the field, I can Normal Summon Terrorking Archfiend from my hand." A second skeletal demon appeared on the field (2000/1500), this one with a wicked crown and a double-flanged sword. "Terrorking, attack Ancient Gear Beast."

Cliff looked on blankly as the fiend slid across the field and thrust its sword dead into the metal dog's chest. It yelped in pain and then bit down, thrusting its fangs through bone armor. Both monsters struggled together and then fell down, shattering to pieces as they hit the ground.

"Why did you attack with that monster?" Cliff asked. "Since it was going to be destroyed at the end of the turn anyway, you should have attacked with Shadowknight."

Gregory smiled and wagged his finger. "I have another card up my sleeve," he said, revealing the Desrook Archfiend in his hand. "By discarding this card to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon back a Terrorking Archfiend that's been destroyed." A brief image of the wicked tower appeared and then Terrorking rose back onto the field. "So now my field is that same as it just was, and your field is completely clear. Terrorking Archfiend, attack again!"

The fiend silently swept across the field again, but Cliff calmly touched the face-down card in his duel gauntlet. "My field isn't completely clear," he said. "I activate Stronghold the Moving Fortress, which becomes a monster after activation." The Trap card raised and moved onto the field, summoning a large lumbering robot (0/2000) in defense position.

"Tch," Gregory said. "A new attack target has appeared, so I can choose to call off my attack now. Then I'll set a card and end my turn."

Cliff smiled. "Then your monster is gone."

Gregory smiled back. "I know." The echoes of the howl cascaded back through the stadium and gathered around the Shadowknight, making it explode. Gregory's expression didn't change, and he just took his deck from his duel gauntlet. "Due to Pandemonium's effect, when an Archfiend is destroyed by an effect, I can add an Archfiend with a lower level from my deck to my hand." He took a card out and showed another Desrook Archfiend to his opponent.

Cliff nodded and drew a card. "I set a monster and a card," he said. "Your turn."

"Not just yet," Gregory said. "Before your turn ends, I activate Call of the Haunted." The Trap card rotated upwards and purple smoke poured out. The robed female demon appeared once again (900/1500).

"Then my turn begins," he continued, "and Infernalqueen Archfiend's effect activate during my Standby Phase, increasing the ATK of one Archfiend. And this time, I'll have her power up my Terrorking."

The Queen waved her hand and sent tendrils of power to wrap around the King (Terrorking: 3000/1500). It roared and swung its glowing sword across the field, slicing through Stronghold. The robot split apart and crashed to the ground.

"I'm not done yet," Gregory said. "I switch Infernalqueen to defense position and equip her with Heart of Clear Water." A protective bubble of water appeared around the defending fiend. "Now my monster can't be destroyed by battle or a targeting effect. So she'll stick around to increase my Terrorking's ATK."

Cliff just sighed and shook his head. "It won't help you in the end," he said. "You were so worried about defeating my strong defensive monster that you missed my real plan."

"What?"

Cliff drew a card and then turned over his face-down monster card as Terrorking retained its ATK boost. "I Flip Summon the Trojan Horse," he said. A large wooden horse (1600/1200) stood up before him. "My Horse's effect is that it can count as two monsters when tributed for an Earth monster, so I need to tribute just it to summon my best monster."

In one swift movement, he shifted the card to his Graveyard and flipped another card from his hand into its place. The ground trembled around them and rusted gears and plating gathered together to form a humanoid robot that towered over the duelists (3000/3000). "I summon Ancient Gear Golem," he said. "And before you try the same trick, this monster also prevents you from responding to its attacks with Magic and Trap cards. Now, Ancient Golem, attack Infernalqueen Archfiend."

"But my monster's in defense position," Gregory protested as the Golem drew back its fist.

"But it inflicts damage even when attacking a defense position monster," Cliff said. The Golem swung its fist forward and rammed right into the water barrier around the Infernalqueen. The water rippled and directed the force of the attack around it and onto its controller (G LP: 1700).

Gregory shook off the effects of the attack. "It's all right," he said. "I'm still in the game."

Cliff smiled and shook his head. His face-down Trap opened and a ring of grenades appeared around the neck of the Golem. "Ring of Destruction," he said, "destroys one monster on the field and inflicts damage to both players. More than enough for you, but not enough to finish me."

The grenades exploded and took the monster with it, sending shockwaves thundering around the field and leaving just one duelist standing (C LP: 1000) (G LP: 0).

"The winner is," said the announcer, "Cliff Clayton!"

The crowd erupted in congratulatory cheers. Gregory smiled grimly and rose to his feet. Cliff extended his hand. "It was a good duel," he said. Gregory just raised his hand in acknowledgement and walked off the field. Cliff shrugged and walked to reclaim his seat.

"Good job," James said.

"Yeah," Michael agreed.

"Hush," Kyra said, "they're picking the next match."

Twelve faces remained, but the yellow rectangle flashed just as quickly between them. Kyra sat with her fingers crossed, hoping for her chance to come. Then the rectangles locked in, and Kyra thrust her arms in the air. Her opponent sighed and stood up.

"The third match," the announcer said, "will be Kyra Moto versus Steven Skyler Jr."

Steven scoffed. "I told them to leave off the 'Junior'."

"You ready to go?" Kyra asked excitedly.

Steven shifted his glasses back up on his nose. "Sure. Let's do it."

to be continued...


	3. Continuing Matches

**Next Generation: Opening Tournament of Shadows  
By Cere**

**Chapter 3: Continuing Matches**

Kyra stood on the dueling field opposite from her opponent. She breathed deeply, inhaling the rush of dueling in front of thousands of people. She smiled, opened her eyes, and looked across at Steven Skyler, Jr.

"You ready, Steven?" Kyra asked.

"It's just 'Steve'," he replied, "and the first turn is yours."

"Oh, right," Kyra said, drawing a card. "I set one monster face-down and two cards. Your turn."

Steve nodded and drew a card. "I'll also set one monster and two face-down cards. Your turn."

"Exciting match," Kyra said. "Your turn's not over just yet, though. Before it ends, I activate one of my face-down cards, Scapegoat." The four brightly colored sheep tokens (0/0) floated in the air next to the hidden monster. "Now it's my turn."

Steve chuckled. "You're just making my job easier," he said. "I activate Secret Barrel, which inflicts 200 points of damage to you for each card on your field and in your hand, and I count ten." The Trap card flipped up to reveal several brightly colored barrels aimed directly at her.

_A burn deck, eh?_ "That's more damage than I want to lose," she said, "so it's time to play some tricks. First, I activate Assault on GHQ. I get to destroy one of my monsters and send the top two cards from your deck to the Graveyard."

Steve sighed. "You'll destroy one of your Scapegoats, I assume?"

"You assume incorrectly," Kyra replied. "Instead, I'll destroy my face-down monster. But first, unless you have anything you'd like to add to the chain, I'd like to activate one more card." She pulled the card from her hand and slid it into her duel gauntlet. "With Emergency Provisions, I can send my just-activated Trap card to the Graveyard to gain 1000 Life Points, both gaining life and reducing the damage I'll take at the same time."

Kyra's Assault on GHQ disappeared (K LP: 5000), and then Kyra's face-down monster exploded. Finally, Secret Barrel's cannons fired, piercing Kyra's body (K LP: 3400).

"And after all that mess," Kyra said, "my destroyed monster's effect activates." She pulled her deck from her duel gauntlet and searched through it. "When Sangan is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I get to add a monster from my deck to my hand." She returned her deck and placed the card she had just grabbed onto her field. "And I'll summon that monster now. Go, Hand of Nephthys!"

A priestess dressed in gold armor (600/600) materialized on the field. "And now to activate my Hand's effect. By tributing it and one of my Scapegoats, I can Special Summon the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys from my deck."

The two monsters disappeared in a blaze of fire, out of which flew a gold-plated phoenix (2400/1600). It screeched a high call and came to rest on the field. "Now, Nephthys," Kyra said, "attack!" A fireball appeared in her mouth, was transferred to her hands, and thrown at the enemy. From the burst of fire, a big koala (1100/1800) briefly appeared.

"You did defeat my monster," Steve said, "but its Flip Effect still activates, dealing 400 damage to you for each card in your hand."

Kyra winced as sharp leaves pierced her body (K LP: 2200). "I'll set one card," she said, "and end my turn."

Steve drew a card and immediately activated it. "I play Tremendous Fire." Little red fairies danced around and conjured a fireball that engulfed both sides (K LP: 1200) (S LP: 3500).

"Come on, Kyra," Michael shouted. "You have to stop letting him get to you."

"Next," Steve said, "I'll set a monster and end my turn."

"You gotta learn how to attack, boy," Kyra said.

"I am attacking," Steve replied, "just with my effects instead of actual attacks."

She shook her head. "Nephthys, attack his face-down monster."

"No more of that." He touched the remaining face-down card and it flipped open. "I activate Gravity Bind, which prevents monsters Level 4 or higher from attacking."

A green net barrier fell down over the field, trapping the golden phoenix under it. Kyra frowned, and then set a face-down card. "Your turn, then."

"Don't mind if I do," Steve said. "I'll Flip Summon my face-down monster, which is Stealth Bird." The virtual card rotated and flipped open, revealing a bat-eared bird. As she watched, the bird blended into the background and disappeared. Her eyes searched the field, but then she felt a motion behind her and winced as the bird's wing sliced through her chest (K LP: 200).

"When Stealth Bird is Flip Summoned," Steve explained, "you receive 1000 points of damage. So now," he grabbed a card from his hand, "there's only one piece left to finish you. I summon Solar Flare Dragon."

"Copycat," Flint muttered.

A long dragon striped with flames curled around the camouflaged bird. "During my End Phase," Steve said, "Solar Flare Dragon gives you 500 points of damage. So, you lose."

"Not yet," Kyra said, grinning. "Since you summoned a monster, I get to activate my Torrential Tribute. Now all of our monsters are destroyed."

Water leaked out of the face-down Trap card, and then rushed out as the Trap opened, wiping out every monster. "I'll set one card," Steve said. "You may survive another turn, but you also took out your best monster."

"Not really," Kyra said. "In case you didn't know, when Nephthys is destroyed by an effect, it comes back during my next Standby Phase."

Steve huffed. "Big deal," he said. "It still can't attack."

"Nope," she said, grinning again. "Nephthys comes back with a bang."

Kyra drew a card and then Nephthys burst from the ground roaring. It reared back its head and then spewed out a stream of flames, fanned by its wings to cover the whole field.

"I activate-" Steve started. "Oh, wait, that only works on Magic cards. Dang."

Every Magic and Trap card on the field shattered to pieces. Kyra smiled and performed her Normal Summon. "I call on Great Angus," she said, beckoning the tusked beast (1800/600), "and now both of my monsters have the combined attack points to wipe you out."

Steve groaned in disappointment as the two monsters tag attacked him (S LP: 0). Kyra smiled and flashed a thumbs-up at the crowd. "Not quite as flashy as James's," she said to herself, "but just as effective."

She sat back down amidst high-fives from her friends. "Good job," James said. "I was worried for a minute there."

"Oh, come on," she replied. "You know that no deck that relies on Trap cards for stalling can stop me."

James smiled. "It's true."

"Well," Yugi said, "that's a sigh of relief."

"At least until the next round," Tea added.

"We're not out of the blue yet," Damon said. "We still have to see how the Wheelers and Ellie do."

"Yeah," Yugi said, "but at least we don't have any vested interest in them. We can just sit back and enjoy their victories."

"Mr. Moto," a voice said. He turned to see a suited man wearing black glasses standing in the aisle. "Mr. Kaiba would like to speak with you in his private box suite. I'll lead you there immediately."

Yugi paused. "What about?"

"He didn't say," the man replied, "but he did promise that you will be returned to your seat before the first round is over."

"Huh," Tea said. "Why now?"

"I don't know," Yugi said, "but Kaiba doesn't do things unnecessarily." He stood up and scooted past his wife. "Let's go."

The announcer's voice boomed over the intercom. "The fourth match is Isaac Reinhold vs. Rachel Carter." The smiling blond boy who had been sitting in front of James and a short freckled brunette with glasses stepped onto the field. Yugi spared them a passing look before training his attention on his guide, who was moving quickly through the complex.

The halls were mostly empty, except for a few people who were getting their concession food early. They quickly walked through the halls, rode a couple elevators, and soon arrived in front of the suite door. His guide bowed and then stood beside the door. Yugi took in a breath and knocked. "Come on," Kaiba said, and Yugi obliged.

Kaiba turned and nodded at Yugi as he entered. "It's good to see you, Yugi," he said.

"Kaiba," Yugi said.

Kaiba turned back to the window and looked at the duel happening below. "Congratulations on your children's victory," he said. "They are both worthy of their name."

"Thank you," Yugi said. He walked over to join Kaiba. Down on the field, the Creator sat before Isaac, while Rachel was defending herself with Fire Princess and Messenger of Peace. "You know, you caught me at the perfect time."

"I know," Kaiba said. "I rigged the system so that your children would be chosen quickly."

Yugi looked at him in astonishment, and then shook his head. "Same old Kaiba." His mind searched for a topic of conversation. "So, how is the second marriage going?"

"Good," Kaiba said without breaking his eyes from the field. "She's not snarling after my trust funds yet, so that's a positive sign."

"Yeah," Yugi said, trailing off again. "You know, I noticed a lot of support cards for Blue-Eyes being released." He looked at him and smiled. "Would you have anything to do with that?"

"I may be retired, but Blue-Eyes isn't. It still wants to fight."

Yugi nodded. "Though honestly, it must be hard to see such a rare card now massively reprinted."

Kaiba shrugged. "It's a good cover monster for the game. Makes the kids want to buy it."

Yugi nodded again. "Whatever happened to the original three cards? Do you still have them?"

Kaiba picked up his card pendant, opened it, and showed it to Yugi. Opposite the picture of Mokuba's first Lore Masters championship was the careworn Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. It was in the old format and everything.

"Mokuba has the second one," Kaiba said.

"And the third?"

He closed the pendant. "Locked away, until I find the right person to give it to." He tucked the pendant under his shirt. "What did you do with Dark Magician?"

"It disappeared with Atem."

"Ah, right." There was another awkward pause.

Isaac placed a card onto his duel field. "I activate the effect of Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast, letting me summon it without tributes in exchange for reduced stats." A tank with a dragon neck and head (1400/1000) rolled onto the field. "However, that actually makes it small enough to fit under Messenger of Peace. Fusilier Dragon, fire!" Blasts of light fired from the Dragon's cannons, blowing up Fire Princess (R LP: 7900).

"I noticed that there were three test subjects with the last name Wheeler," Kaiba said. "Is that a coincidence?"

"Nope," Yugi said, "and the other two were too young to try out."

"Five kids," Kaiba said. "Mai didn't really seem like the mothering type to me."

"She wasn't at first," Yugi said. He blushed. "As my wife likes to say, she and Joey enjoyed doing it too much to stop."

Kaiba groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. "That was not an image I needed to see."

"Sorry," Yugi said. "However, it's more likely that she was scared by the miscarriage."

"Miscarriage?" Kaiba said. "Give her my apologies."

Yugi sighed. "It was two decades ago," he said, "but your feelings are appreciated."

There was another period of silence, but by now Yugi had had enough. "Did you call me up here just for idle chit-chat," he asked, "or is there another reason?"

Kaiba nodded. "You've heard of this Duelist Hunter, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Kaiba looked him in the eyes. "Do you know what the inscription he leaves says?"

"Inscription?" Yugi said. "He's writing on the arms of his victims?"

Kaiba nodded. "I'm sorry; I guess I'm the only one here who's a reincarnation of an ancient Egyptian priest. Anyway, yes, the writing on the victims' arms is in Hieratic, so I could read it as soon as I saw it on the news."

"What did it say?"

" 'Vengeance will come upon the one who revived the evil game.'"

Yugi's eyebrows scrunched in surprise. "Evil game? Is he talking about Duel Monsters?" He looked up at Kaiba. "And who exactly is it making reference to?"

"I don't know," Kaiba said, "but all evidence points to Charles Henderson."

"The President of Industrial Illusions? But what would someone have against the person who brought back Duel Monsters? And why refer to it as evil?"

"I don't know that either," he said. "That's part of why I brought you here, to ask for your opinion on it." Yugi poured over the data in his mind. "However, there is another piece of information to consider: Charles also knows what the message means."

Yugi's look turned inquisitive. "How do you know?"

"Because in my dealings with him, I've never seen him so nervous as today, and it isn't just because his brainchild is being put under public scrutiny." He pointed to a couple boxes away, where Charles could be seen watching the duels from his own suite. He applauded as an attack from Guardian Angel Joan won Isaac the duel, and then brought his hands down to grip his cane against the floor.

"There are more guards then usual around him today," Kaiba said. "He knows that if somebody wants to make their move, this is the day they'll be guaranteed to know where he is."

"But what makes you think he knows what the message is?" Yugi asked. "Maybe he just fears the Duelist Hunter in general."

"I've had contact with his assistant, Carpenter," Kaiba said. "When the subject casually came up, he got very nervous. My efforts to pry deeper were met with strong resistance. He knows what the message reads, and he's being forced to keep quiet about it."

Yugi considered this thought and then shook his head. "Whatever's going on," he said, "it sounds like something in your field. I got out of the world-saving business and focused on more mundane tasks. I'll offer what help I can, but that's not much."

"I understand," Kaiba said, turning back to watch the new duel start. "I just thought that you should know."

Yugi bowed his head and made to leave the room. Kaiba's voice stopped him at the door. "There's one more thing that's bothering me," he said. He turned to look at Yugi. "Who today knows Hieratic?"

Yugi thought for a moment. "There's Malik," he said, "but I doubt he'd be stirring up trouble nowadays."

"Yes," Kaiba said, "and besides, nobody knows where he is now."

"What?"

"He was put under government protection when the Rare Hunters tried to kill him. He was moved and given a new identity, but then he took it one step further and fled the system, adopting a second new identity and completely disappearing from society. Nobody, not even his sister, knows where he is now."

"I see," Yugi said. "You've done your research, but you haven't kept up with the rest of us."

Kaiba paused. "I read the newspapers," he said. "I heard about what happened to your daughter. I offer my condolences."

Yugi sighed and turned to the door. "Once again, a little late, but the feeling is appreciated. Maybe I'll see you around again."

"Yes," Kaiba said as Yugi walked out of the suite.

Yugi walked back through the stadium and arrived at his seat just as Black Luster Soldier attacked a second time directly for the win. Tea cheered and then read Yugi's face as he sat down. "What was that about?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later," Yugi said. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much," Tea said. "A Creator deck and a Warrior deck both won. Neither of the Wheelers have gone yet."

"Well," Damon said, looking at the six faces remaining on the big screen, "it's going to happen pretty soon."

Luana pumped her hands in the air, relishing the applause, and then sat down victoriously next to the other duelists.

The yellow rectangles jumped from face to face, and then locked in on the next two opponents. "Well," Kyra muttered to her friends with a sly grin, "let's see how this goes, eh?"

"Finally," Flint said, stretching his arms. "I was starting to get bored."

"The sixth match," boomed the announcer, "will be Flint Jones versus Wren Mitchell."

_All right,_ Flint thought while walking up to the field. _Try and keep focused. I have to get past this round in order to face James, but I can't afford to show him my trump card just yet._

Flint took his position opposite of a modest girl with long brown hair. A gust of wind billowed it into her face, and she struggled to push it back. "Give me a minute," she said, holding her hair back with one hand and searching for a hair tie with her other.

_This might not be that difficult,_ Flint thought.

"Okay," Wren said, letting go of her newly restrained hair and readying her duel gauntlet. "Let's do this."

"Come on, Wren," Kyra called. "You can do it!" James smiled and silently supported her.

"I guess I begin, then," Flint said. He picked three cards from his hand that would make a good start. "I'll set one monster and add two face-down cards for good measure." The three holographic cards materialized on the field. "That's all."

Wren drew a card, added it to her hand with a cursory glance, and then picked another card. "I summon Neo Bug." A green mantis with dragonfly wings and a spiked tail (1800/1700) fluttered onto the field. "And now Neo Bug attacks your face-down monster."

"A pity," Flint said. "I activate my Trap, Backfire." The Trap swiveled upward. "Now, if one of my Fire monsters is destroyed, you take damage. And guess what? My face-down monster is Fire."

His card flipped up to reveal a leathery turtle inside a shining metal shell (1400/1200). Neo Bug sliced through it, and a burst of flame flew from Flint's Trap to Wren's duel gauntlet (W LP: 3500).

"Plus," Flint said, "my defeated UFO Turtle lets me search a new monster from my deck, so say hello to Solar Flare Dragon." The flame-wreathed horned dragon (1500/1000) roared in welcome as it slithered from Flint's deck.

Wren frowned. "Your turn."

"Don't mind if I do," Flint said. "I'll go ahead and summon a second Solar Flare Dragon, and now might be a good time to mention their effects. First, they inflict 500 points of damage to you at the end of my turn."

"I know," Wren said with a nod. "I remember them from Steven's duel."

"Ah, but what he didn't mention," Flint continued, "is that you can't attack them if another Pyro monster is on the field. And, lucky me, Solar Flare Dragon is a Pyro monster. So they can't be attacked."

"I see," Wren said, trying to hide the sly smile at the edge of her mouth. "Are you done?"

"Yep," he said. "So, they both attack your Life Points."

Streams of fire rushed from their twin mouths and wrapped around Wren (W LP: 2500). She shook it off and drew a card. "I set one monster and one face-down card. Your turn."

"Really," Flint said, taking a new card. "I'll start by summoning Raging Flame Sprite." A little elvish sprite (100/200) appeared on the field, the tip of his hat smoldering. "My handy little friend has the ability to attack you directly." The sprite jumped across the field and made the tips of Wren's shoes catch on fire. Despite herself, she hopped around trying to put it out (W LP: 2400).

"And when my Sprite deals damage," Flint said, "its ATK increases by 1000 points." The little sprite seemed to grow a tad bigger (Flame Sprite: 1100/200). "But we'll leave that for later. It's Solar Flare Dragon's turn to attack your face-down monster."

"I activate A Feint Plan," Wren said, "preventing you from attacking any of my face-down monsters."

"Okay," Flint said, "if you want to buy yourself one more turn. My dragons still damage you at the end of my turn, though."

Wren was once more assaulted by twin flames (W LP: 1400). I've got to stop this, she thought. "My turn. I'll start by setting two cards face-down. Then I Flip Summon my face-down monster." The card turned over to reveal a chattering little insect with spiked tentacles (500/300).

"Huh," Flint said. "I was expecting Man-Eater Bug."

"This is worse," Wren said. "When Parasite Paracide is flipped up, it infests your deck, waiting to attack later."

"Too much later," Flint said, shuffling the face-up card into his deck. "I'll finish you before then."

"Not likely," Wren said. "My next card is the Magic card Jade Insect Whistle."

"Oh," he said, "that would do it."

"That's right," Wren said. "You have to choose an Insect monster from your deck, and since the only one in your deck is Parasite Paracide, you have to put it on top of your deck. And then I activate Card Destruction."

Flint grimaced, but then put the three cards in his hand into the Graveyard and picked three more off of his deck. The Parasite Paracide card leapt from his hand onto his duel field in defense position. Then, it extended its tentacles out, sticking into all three of his monsters and briefly into his own body (F LP: 3000).

"All right," Wren said, "now I activate my face-down card, Pot of Greed, letting me draw two more cards." She smiled at the cards she drew. "Then I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Backfire and summon Insect Knight." As the circular winds wiped away his Trap, an insect wielding a sword and shield leapt onto the field. "Neo Bug," she said, "attack Solar Flare Dragon."

"But you can't," Flint said.

"I'm sorry," Wren said, "but I don't see any other Pyro monsters on your field. They're all Insects now."

His smile faded at her comment. "Dang, you're right." The green mantis flew over and chopped the dragon in half (F LP: 2700).

"And then Insect Knight attacks your Flame Sprite." The sprite cowered but then was crushed under the sword's blow (F LP: 1900). "Finally, I activate my other face-down card, Insect Barrier. Now none of your Insects can attack me." She smiled behind a lace of yellow beams.

Flint glowered and drew a card. "I set one card and switch my remaining Solar Flare Dragon to defense position. But don't forget, it still gets to attack you at the end of my turn." The dragon curled around itself and spit more flames at Wren (W LP: 900).

"My turn," Wren said, "and I'll tribute Neo Bug in order to summon the Insect Princess." The mantis was replaced by a green humanoid insect with an abdomen and butterfly wings coming from the back of her head (1900/1200). Wren smiled as her monster spread its shimmering wings and opened her mouth. A haunting sound came out, and Flint's monsters responded to the music by switching into attack position.

"What?" Flint asked in outrage.

"Insect Princess moves all your Insect monsters to attack position," she explained. "Now, Insect Knight, attack Solar Flare Dragon." The dragon's cry was cut off by a quick thrust (F LP: 1500). "And finally, Insect Princess attacks Parasite Paracide." She opened her mouth and a green acid flew out, dissolving the sad chattering little bug (F LP: 100).

Flint's eyes widened as he saw how close to defeat he had come. "Shoot," Wren said. "I thought that was enough to finish you."

"Well," Flint said, breathing a little too quickly, "you should do your math better next time."

"Still," she said, "Insect Princess gains an ATK bonus from destroying an Insect monster. Then I set a card and end my turn."

Flint drew a card and growled under his breath as the opposing monster grew in strength (Insect Princess: 2400/1200). He didn't want to do this, but it looked like he had no choice but to use his trump card. "I set one card and summon the Ultimate Baseball Kid. Your turn." He kept his strong posture behind the cartoonish kid dressed in a red uniform (500/1000).

Wren drew a card and contemplated the situation. "I don't know what you're planning," she said, "but I'm not falling for it. I end my turn."

_Dang it. Fine._ "My turn," he said. "I activate my face-down card, DNA Transplant. Now all monsters on the field become the Attribute I want, and I choose Fire."

Wren watched in astonishment as her two Insects sprouted fire from their skins. "I'll also," Flint continued, "activate Scapegoat, giving me four more monsters on my side of the field." His baseball kid was joined by four flaming sheep tokens. "And finally, my Baseball Kid gains 1000 ATK for every other Fire monster on the field, which is currently six." The kid growled as flames started shooting out of its eyes (Baseball Kid: 6500/1000). "Ultimate Baseball Kid, attack Insect Princess!" It picked a flaming baseball out of its pocket, tossed it into the air, and hit it with its bat straight at the Princess, making a red streak in the air towards her heart.

"I can play with DNA, too," Wren said. "I activate DNA Surgery, which will make all monsters on the field Insects." The Scapegoats sprouted jointed legs and wings, while Baseball Kid grew big multi-faceted eyes. "So, now your attack is blocked by the Insect Barrier." The flaming baseball was caught by the mid-air net and fell smoking to the ground.

Flint growled behind gritted teeth. _Dang it! Now I used my trump card for no reason. And with my monsters Insects again, she can attack my Scapegoats during the next turn and finish me!_ His eyes scanned his field, and then caught on the card he had laid face-down on his first turn for use in an emergency. He bashfully realized that he had forgotten about it.

"Fine, then," he said. "I guess I'll just activate my face-down Trap, Ceasefire. All monsters are flipped face-up, which doesn't matter, but you do take 500 points of damage for each Effect Monster on the field. Two monsters. One thousand damage. Goodbye."

Wren looked in shock as her Life Points disappeared (W LP: 0). Flint smiled and walked smugly back to the duelist seating area.

"Dang it," Kyra muttered. "So close."

"I told you, James," Flint said as he walked past. "I'm gunning for you in this tournament."

James gave a small grin. "DNA Transplant, eh?" Flint shrugged back and walked to his seat.

Michael observed these events with amusement, but then turned his gaze back to the big screen. There were only four participants left in the first round, and a slightly unpleasant situation was starting to appear possible.

_Only four left,_ Ellie thought. She looked around at her possible competition: Michael Wheeler, who she wasn't sure she could beat, Aura Wheeler, who ran a deck she had very little experience with, and the kid dressed in black, who was a complete mystery. Her eyes turned back to the flashing yellow rectangles blipping between the four faces. This would determine what the last two matches were.

Aura held her breath as the rectangles moved, and then felt a strange combination of uplifting and worried emotions in her heart when it stopped. She looked at Michael with unease. He smiled back at her. "Don't worry," he said. "Just give it your best."

The announcer's voice boomed out again. "The seventh match will be Michael Wheeler versus Aura Wheeler."

to be continued...


	4. Duelist's Pride

**Next Generation: Opening Tournament of Shadows  
By Cere**

**Chapter 4: Duelist's Pride**

Aura Wheeler walked onto the dueling field, trying to keep her breathing under control. The first opponent she would ever face in person, and it was her brother. On the one hand, she was happy to face someone who wouldn't mistreat her or talk down to her. But on the other hand, she knew how good he was.

"Aura," he said, drawing her attention to him, "like I said, give it your best. I'm going to give it mine."

She swallowed. "That's what I'm afraid of," she said with a feigned chuckle, "but I'll try."

He grinned and raised his duel gauntlet. "I'm really excited to see what you can do."

She nodded and drew her opening cards. The turn light flashed between them and rested on Michael.

"What do you think?" Kyra asked James.

He shrugged in reply. "We know Michael's good," he said, "but we have no idea how Aura is. Anything could happen."

In a motorcycle shop several miles away, Joey called to his wife. "Mai," he said, "it's happening."

"Finally," she said, walking out of the backroom. "What took so...oh my goodness."

"I know," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "It looks like a Wheeler's gonna be knocked out of the tournament already, but I bet they'll put on a great show."

"What's going on?" a customer asked, moving over from the Yamahas to look at the TV mounted in the corner.

Joey motioned at the screen proudly. "Those are our kids."

"Cool," the customer said. "My son tried out for the tournament and didn't make it. I hope yours do better. Now, about this model..."

"Sure," Joey said, "I'll help you." With a little glance at Mai, he walked over to help the man. _She should get to see her deck rise again,_ he thought.

Michael picked a card from his hand and set it on his field. "I'll set a monster and end my turn."

Aura drew a card and looked at it. _Everyone's opening so cautiously,_ she thought, _because we have fewer Life Points than normal._ She looked up at Michael's face. _But I have a different strategy in mind, to exploit the situation by attacking as viciously as possible._

"I summon Cyber Harpie Lady," she said, "a powered-up version of the original." The red-haired harpie clothed in mechanical armor (1800/1300) laughed as it flew onto the field. "And then I'll play Elegant Egotist, which lets me summon another Harpie Lady from my deck." The cybernetic model was joined by an identical harpie without the armor (1300/1400). "But as you probably know, this new harpie, Harpie Lady 1, gives a bonus to all Wind monsters on the field." The harpies cackled identically at the surge of wind around them (Cyber Harpie: 2100/1300) (Harpie 1: 1600/1400).

"And next," Aura said, "I play Rising Air Current from my hand to give them even more attack!" The field burst into a raging storm (Cyber Harpie: 2600/900) (Harpie 1: 2100/1000), making Michael cover his eyes. "Harpie Lady 1, attack the face-down monster!"

She took to the air, flew in a couple swift circles, and then ripped through Michael's brown furball. "That was Sangan," Michael said, "so I get to move Spirit Reaper from my deck to my hand."

"But first," Aura said, "my Cyber Harpie will attack you directly." He cried out as the monster swooped right through him (M LP: 1400). "That ends my turn."

Aura stopped and considered what she had just done. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Michael pick himself back up. "Did I really..."

"Yes," Michael said, "you really did that. I definitely can't underestimate you."

_Though it's not like I'm trying,_ he thought. _I got a terrible first draw._ He drew another card and hid his frustration. "I'll set a monster and end my turn."

"I see," Aura said. "That must be the Spirit Reaper, then."

Michael smiled. "Don't assume that."

"I'm not," Aura said, drawing a card. "Though I suppose that it could be Pyramid Turtle. After all, since you didn't set a Trap, that monster has to be capable of protecting you from my attacks, or else you'd lose the game."

Michael nodded. "Very good," he said, "but now that you believe that, what will you do?"

"I'll play this Magic card," she said, "Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation. It destroys one monster on your side of the field for each of my Harpie Ladies, though you only have one monster to worry about. It also inflicts damage to your Life Points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monsters."

The two Harpie Ladies combined into a burning blue phoenix that engulfed Michael's face-down Spirit Reaper. The flames spread from the destroyed monster and licked at Michael's clothing (M LP: 1100). "Then I'll summon Whirlwind Prodigy and end my turn." A boy clothed in wind and tattered clothes (2300/1200) crouched on the field as Aura readied for Michael's turn.

Michael drew a card and gave an almost imperceptible nod. _Now this is more like it._ "I play Call of the Mummy," he said, "which allows me to Special Summon a Zombie if my field is empty. So, I use this effect to Special Summon Ryu Kokki." A coffin appeared on the field, and out of it came a monster composed of skulls (2400/2000).

"Ryu Kokki," he continued, "attack Harpie Lady 1." The creature lurched across the field and crushed the harpie under its weight (A LP: 3700). Aura's monsters lost a bit of their strength (Cyber Harpie: 2300/900) (Prodigy: 2000/1200). Aura frowned a little at the turn of events. "I'll also set one monster before ending my turn," Michael said.

Aura drew a card and, without missing a beat, placed another card from her hand onto the duel field. "I activate Whirlwind Prodigy's effect," she said, "which makes it count as two monsters when tributed to summon a Wind monster, to Tribute Summon Harpie's Pet Dragon." The boy transformed into a pale-red-skinned bat-winged dragon (2800/2400). Cyber Harpie grabbed the chain leash dangling from its neck.

"Power-ups from both the field and its own effect," Michael said. "I must say, I didn't expect you to be so aggressive."

Aura meekly shrugged. "I'm just trying to win," she said. "Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack Ryu Kokki." The composite of skulls were shattered by a fierce fireball (M LP: 700). "And then, my Cyber Harpie takes care of your face-down monster." The winged beast tore through the tower of bones with ease (400/1500).

Michael nodded again and drew a card. "I play Card of Safe Return and then Book of Life," he said. "Book of Life returns my Ryu Kokki from the Graveyard to the field and removes your defeated Harpie Lady 1 from the game." Michael placed his monster on his duel field, while Aura placed her monster in the removed-from-play slot. "And plus, Card of Safe Return lets me draw a card when I revive a monster." His eyebrows raised at the drawn card. _That's a windfall._

"And then," he said, "I'll play Heavy Storm, destroying every Magic and Trap card on the field." Michael's two Continuous Magic cards shattered as the wind that tore around the arena settled (Cyber Harpie: 1800/1300) (Harpie's Dragon: 2300/2800). "Ryu Kokki," Michael continued, "attack Cyber Harpie Lady." Aura bit her lip as her monster was destroyed (A LP: 3100). "Then I set a monster and end my turn."

_What will you do now,_ Michael wondered, _now that the tide has turned against you?_

Aura drew a card and sighed. "I move Harpie's Pet Dragon to defense position and set one monster." She motioned to Michael. "Your turn."

He drew a card and was surprised once again. _I'm sorry, Aura,_ he thought, _but I can't hold back._

His mind wandered to a speech his father had once given him. "Remember," he had said, "to never underestimate your opponent. A duelist's true strength is not always constant. Under great pressure, a duelist can suddenly find the ability to surpass their opponent." He rested his hand on his son's shoulder. "That's why you must always duel people with your full strength, to draw out that power in your opponent."

_I will,_ Michael thought. "I summon Regenerating Mummy," he said, "and play Coercive Magic Eyes on it." Two eyes draped in shadow opened behind the rotting flesh wrapped in bandages (1800/1500). "This lets my Zombie attack you directly during this turn."

Aura's eyes widened as the Zombie leapt across and struck her directly (A LP: 1300). She shivered and tried to shake off the feel of the blow. _It's okay,_ she told herself. _You still have a plan._

Michael considered the situation for a moment, and then remembered some advice from Yugi. "A duelist almost always prefers that a Flip Effect activates during their own turn," he had said.

"Ryu Kokki," he ordered, "attack her face-down monster." The monster roared and struck at the card, revealing a humanoid bird dressed in ceremonial armor (1600/1600).

"Ha," Aura said. "When Birdface is destroyed, I can add a Harpie Lady from my deck to my hand." She searched through her cards and picked one. "I choose my second Harpie Lady 1."

Michael nodded. "Very good. My turn is done."

Aura drew a new card and barely looked at it as she put Harpie Lady 1 onto the field. "I summon my Harpie, and then equip it with Cyber Shield." The fresh harpie admired its spiked new armor (Harpie Lady: 2100/1400) (Harpie's Dragon: 2600/2800). "Then, Harpie's Pet Dragon attacks Ryu Kokki and Harpie Lady takes care of Regenerating Mummy." Both monsters leapt across the field and smashed their opponents (M LP: 200).

Michael recoiled from the blow and regained his composure. "My turn," he said, drawing a card. He smiled and picked his cards. "I play Hammer Shot, destroying the monster with the highest ATK." Harpie's Pet Dragon cried out as a giant hammer descended from the sky and crushed it. "Then I Flip Summon Pyramid Turtle." The holographic card turned over and revealed a turtle with a stone pyramid for a shell (1200/1400).

"Attack position," Aura wondered.

"And finally, I activate the Magic card Creature Swap. We both choose a monster to give control of to each other, but since we only have one choice, it's pretty simple." Pyramid Turtle sauntered over to Aura's side, while Cyber Harpie, after a look of consternation, flew over to stand before Michael. Aura watched the situation with a feeling of helplessness, but then sighed and accepted her fate.

"Cyber Harpie," Michael said, "attack Pyramid Turtle." The harpie growled and swung its claws at the turtle (A LP: 400).

"And then," Aura said, "your Turtle's effect activates."

Michael nodded. "When it's destroyed in battle, I get to Special Summon a Zombie with 2000 DEF or less from my deck. And since it activates in the Graveyard and was sent to my Graveyard, I'm the one who gets to activate the effect." He flipped through his deck and grabbed a card. "I Special Summon Vampire Lord, and then attack you directly." The elegant cloaked vampire (2000/1500) jumped across the field and punched Aura (A LP: 0).

The audience roared as the holographs faded away. Aura hung her face for a moment, but then looked up and smiled. "Thank you," she said to Michael. "That was a great duel."

Michael smiled and shook her hand. "You did very well," he said. "I think it was a fantastic first public dueling."

Aura chuckled. "I think it was, too." He patted her back and walked her back to the seats.

Mai wiped a tear from her eye. "They're both very good, aren't they," Joey said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm very proud," she said. "Partly because she's so good, but also because she found that strength on her own, without any help from us." Joey nodded and hugged her.

"Hey," Damon said while watching Aura walk out of the stadium field, "where will she go now?"

Yugi nodded. "That's a good question," he said. "I'll let her have my seat."

"Oh," Tea said, "you don't have to."

"No," Yugi said, standing up. "I can stand in the aisle. Do you have her number?"

"Yep," Damon said, his cell phone already out and dialed. He waited a moment, but then frowned and turned it off. "No answer..."

"They must have had to turn them off," Yugi said. "Can you make your way back to us?"

Damon smiled, slid his cell phone into his jacket pocket, and stood up. "I'll be right back," he said, and took off to find her. As he ran, he peeked back at the final two competitors taking the field.

Ellie stood on the field, trying to calm her nerves. _Why did I have to be last?_ she thought. _People always remember what they see last._ Across from her, Adrian raised his duel gauntlet, his trenchcoat waving a little in the breeze. "Aren't you hot in that?" she asked.

He didn't answer, drawing his opening cards and looking down as the turn indicator rested on him. "I summon Armed Dragon LV3 and set a card," he said. The yellow and gray dragon (1200/900) raised its armored fists as Adrian rested his arm behind it. He looked back at her with an expression of mild bemusement, as though he was already assured of his victory.

"Wasn't expecting that," Ellie said to herself. She drew a card and then placed it onto her duel gauntlet. "I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan." A flash of lightning announced the leopard skin-wearing redhead seated behind a drum set (1900/800). "Nyan Nyan, attack Armed Dragon." She hit her drums, causing a streak of lightning to cross the field and hit the dragon in the chest, shattering it (A LP: 3300).

Without a change in expression, Adrian touched his face-down card. "I activate Time Machine," he said, "which summons back the monster you just destroyed." The dragon gave a happy yelp as it leapt out of the ground back onto the field.

Ellie nodded. _Could have been worse._ "I end my turn."

Adrian drew a card. "My Armed Dragon's effect activates," he said. "During my Standby Phase, I can send it to the Graveyard to summon the LV5 version." The monster's size increased, its skin turned red, and spikes grew in ridges on its body (2400/1700). "Armed Dragon LV5, attack Thunder Nyan Nyan." The dragon pulled back and then clobbered Nyan Nyan's face with a spiked punch (E LP: 3500).

"Then I'll set a card, end my turn," Adrian said, "and then upgrade my monster even further."

"What?" Ellie asked.

"At the end of a turn when it destroys a monster in battle," Adrian explained, "it upgrades to the LV7 form." The dragon grew in size yet again, while its body became covered in metallic armor and curved spikes and drills (2800/1000).

_Well,_ Ellie thought, _that was quick._ "My turn," she said, "and I play Smashing Ground, destroying your monster with the highest DEF, which happens to be your only monster."

A gigantic fist raged down from the heavens and crushed the armed monster. "Only a minor setback," Adrian said. "I activate my Trap card LV Degradation. When a LV monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon a previous version of that monster from the Graveyard." The ground split, and LV5 dragged itself back onto the field (2400/1700).

Ellie frowned, but didn't let it faze her. "I'll set a monster and end my turn."

Adrian smiled, and Ellie wasn't sure that she liked it. "Seems you don't have much to bring to face my monster," he said. "I start by playing the Magic card The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension, which lets me return Armed Dragon LV3 and LV7 from my Graveyard to my deck. Then, my LV5 will attack your monster."

Ellie smiled. "You'll regret that."

Adrian looked in surprise as the card flipped over to reveal a puffy little monster with an upside-down face (300/500). The force of the attack bounced off of the monster and rebounded to strike him across the chest.

"When Marshmallon is attacked while face-down," Ellie explained, "you receive 1000 points of damage. Plus, my monster can't be destroyed in battle."

Adrian gripped his chest (A LP: 2300), and then his eyes narrowed and he grimaced at her. "It's you who will regret that move," he said.

"We'll see," she said. "Anything else this turn?"

His grimace turned to a slick smile. "No," he said. "Your turn."

Ellie shook off his creepy expression and drew a card. "I play Luminous Spark," she said as the field became enveloped in light (Marshmallon: 800/100), "which gives all of my Light monsters a boost. I'll also summon Reflect Bounder." A robot composed of mirrors erected itself (2200/600). "Then I'll set a card and end my turn."

Adrian chuckled. "So, if I attack it, I take damage equal to my monster's ATK, eh?" He kept chuckling. "Do you have any idea what my monster's effect is? Well, first, I play the Magic card Level Up. This upgrades my LV monster without having to fulfill its requirements first."

Ellie felt uneasy as the large spiked dragon returned (2800/1000). It should mean that he would take more damage from Reflect Bounder's effect, but what he said was bothering her.

"Then I activate my Armed Dragon LV7's effect." He picked a card from his hand and slipped it into his Graveyard slot. "At the cost of a monster from my hand, I can destroy every one of your monsters with an ATK lower than that monster's, and the monster I just sent was Mystic Swordsman LV6."

_Crud,_ Ellie thought. Jagged spikes launched from the dragon's back and sliced through both of her monsters.

"And now," Adrian said, "to attack you directly."

A bead of sweat ran down her neck. "That I can't let happen," she said. "I activate Waboku, reducing all battle damage I would take this turn to zero." A row of blue-robed priestesses blocked the path of the dragon's punch.

"Hmph," he said, still confident. "Whatever. Your turn."

_Things aren't looking good,_ she thought. She drew a card and slid it into her duel gauntlet. "I play Graceful Charity," she said. She drew three more cards from her deck, and then placed one of them onto her field. "And my Watapon's effect activates. Because it was just added to my hand by a card effect, I get to Special Summon it." A pink ball of fluff with foofy antennae and big saucer eyes (700/0) plopped into defense position on her field. "But for the rest of Graceful Charity's effect, I send Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke and Beckoning Light to the Graveyard."

She slid those cards into her Graveyard slot and then removed two others. "Then I remove Sasuke and Thunder Nyan Nyan to Special Summon the Soul of Purity and Light." A beautiful translucent woman with outspread feathered wings (2500/1400) lightly stepped onto the field.

"Still weak," Adrian said.

"Actually," Ellie said, "do you know what my monster's effect is?"

Adrian paused. "What did you say?" he grumbled.

"My monster lowers the ATK of your monsters by 300 points during your Battle Phase," she said, "so it's actually the same strength as yours. But, if you insist, I'll make it even stronger by equipping it with Shine Castle." Even more radiant light shone from the soul of the angel (3200/1400).

"Soul of Light," she commanded, "attack Armed Dragon LV7." The angel opened her arms and sent a beam of light shining from her bosom, obliterating the armored dragon. Adrian (A LP: 1900) was not amused.

"Are you done?" he asked. "Finished using up all the cards in your hand?"

She shrugged his comment off. "It's your turn."

"Good." He drew his card, not breaking his gaze with her. His calm assurance had been shaken, but it had been replaced with cold determination. "I'll set one card and summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4." The regal metallic bird (1600/1000) clanked in front of the holographic card.

"What," Ellie taunted, "a robotic chicken?"

"Don't mock it," Adrian shot back. "Horus, destroy her Watapon." The bird screeched and lifted into the air with its wings. The Soul of Light shone her radiance to weaken Horus (1300/1000), but it wasn't enough to save the puff ball from the monster's claws.

"And at the end of a turn that Horus destroys a monster in battle," Adrian said, "he upgrades to LV6." The bird had been originally almost Ellie's height, but now it grew to stand several feet over her (2300/1600).

"Whatever," Ellie said, "it's still weaker than my monster. Soul of Light, attack it!"

"No," James said. "His face-down card."

Kyra cringed. "He wasn't even being subtle about it."

"I activate Sakuretsu Armor," Adrian said. Crystalline spikes grew from Horus's body, exploding when they came into contact with the Soul's light. The angel screamed and shattered from the shock wave. "All that effort," he said, "gone to waste so easily."

Ellie swallowed and looked at her remaining card. "I play Swords of Revealing Light," she said, "and end my turn."

Damon finally arrived back with the Motos, Aura in tow. They greeted her warmly. "Great job, Aura," Tea said.

"That was very well done," Yugi added. "I'm sure your parents are proud of you."

"Yeah," Aura said, shrugging off the compliments, "maybe next time. But how is Ellie doing?"

"Yeah," Damon added. "We caught a little from the TVs while we were walking, but I couldn't get a good feel for what was going on."

"Honestly," Yugi said, "it doesn't look good."

"Trying to protect yourself?" Adrian said. "It won't work. Horus LV6 is unaffected by Magic cards, so your measly swords can't stop him. Horus, attack directly!" The metal bird drifted through the radiant swords and bellowed out a burst of blue flame, swallowing Ellie inside it. She screamed in pain from the attack (E LP: 1200).

"Ellie!" Damon called.

Ellie recovered from the attack and drew a card. "I'll set one card," she coughed out, "and end my turn."

"But the question is," Adrian said, "is it enough to save you?"

She glowered at him. "I activate Player Sanctity," she said. Rings of light appeared around the feet of the two duelists. "Your monster may be immune to Magic cards, but I bet Trap cards will still work."

"You're correct," he replied.

"Good," she said with a small smile. "Now, nobody can declare any direct attacks."

"But you have to pay 300 Life Points per turn to keep it," he said. "That gives you only three turns." _Just kidding,_ he thought. "I'll just set one card, then, and end my turn."

Ellie drew a card and gave a slight wince as she paid the cost for Player Sanctity (E LP: 900). "I'll just set one card," she said.

"My turn," Adrian said greedily. "I'll activate my face-down card, Ojama Trio." Three disgusting little creatures (500/600) leapt out of the card and onto Ellie's field.

"What are these?" she asked.

"They're gifts," he said with a grin. "Only, they can't be tributed to summon anything and they give you 300 points of damage when destroyed. Now, I'll summon Mystic Swordsman LV2 to back up my Horus Dragon, and then play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your pesky swords." A small purple-suited warrior capped in white (900/0) leapt onto the field amidst the shattered remains of the glowing swords. "Now, both of my monsters will destroy two of your tokens."

The Ojamas were no match for Adrian's monsters, and Ellie cringed from the effect damage when they died (E LP: 300). "Now," Adrian continued, "both of my monsters will level up from the experience of destroying your monsters." The swordsman grew to adult height (1900/1600) and grew a second blade on the end of his sword, while the bird dragon increased to a size comparable to the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/1800).

"Now," Adrian mocked, "just to make sure you know what my monster's effect is, with Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8," he paused for dramatic effect, "I can negate any Magic card that I choose."

Ellie's eyes dropped open. "So, of course," he continued, "I'm going to choose to negate all of your Magic cards and keep all of mine."

Her eyes lowered to her deck. There was a one-third chance- no, probably more like fifty-fifty chance that the next card she drew would be completely useless. Her friends watched her nervous expression with unease. "Come on," Damon muttered, "figure out a way out of this."

"Can she win?" Kyra asked.

"Definitely," Michael said, "if she has the courage to draw and use it."

James nodded. "It all depends on her next card. That Mystic Swordsman has an effect, too, to automatically destroy any face-down defense position monster it attacks."

"So Flip Effects won't work," Kyra said, "and Magic cards won't work." She turned back to look at her. "So it really all comes down to drawing the right Trap card, doesn't it."

"Maybe," James said.

Ellie swallowed hard before grabbing the top card of her deck. Her hand shook, and for a moment, she didn't want to draw it. The noise of the crowd jumbled around her, and she couldn't tell if they were rooting for or against her. Probably the latter.

Then she looked over and saw her friends, James, Kyra, and Michael. They noticed her gaze and gave a cheer, pumping their arms into the air. She smiled, closed her eyes, and drew her card. _Nothing will happen if I don't move,_ she told herself.

She opened her eyes and looked at her drawn card in amazement. Even she hadn't known that it was the card she needed.

"First," she said, "I can no longer pay the Life Points for Player Sanctity." The protective circles around both duelists vanished. "Then, I summon Freed the Brave Wanderer." The noble warrior stood proud before her in his brilliant silver armor (2200/800).

"So?" Adrian asked.

"I will now activate his effect," she said. "By removing two Light monsters from my Graveyard," she took out Soul of Purity and Light and Watapon, "he can destroy any monster with a higher ATK than his."

"No," Adrian said in shock. "No!"

Freed swung his sword, and a beam of light cut through Horus. It chirped once in surprise and then exploded.

"Whatever," Adrian said, infuriated. "My army of monsters will still swarm over you."

"No chance," she said. "I pay half of my remaining Life Points to activate Return from the Different Dimension, summoning every monster that I removed from play!" Freed was joined by the Soul of Purity and Light (2500/1400), Thunder Nyan Nyan (2400/400), and Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (2300/600) (E LP: 150).

"Now," she said with elation, "attack and wipe him out!"

Adrian yelled as his Mystic Swordsman was overrun by radiant light (A LP: 1300) and then Freed's brilliant blade sliced through him (A LP: 0). He gasped and bent over, the cards in his hand dropping to the ground.

Ellie stood there a moment, breathless, and then suddenly realized that she had won. She gave a yelp and thrust her arm into the air, joining the triumphant and shocked cries of the crowd.

"An amazing come from behind victory," Kenn said from the booth.

"Yes," Rebecca said, trying to stick to an impartial commentary. "The last match of the opening round has been won at the last second by Ellie."

Ellie ran back over to the duelists and received vigorous hugs from Kyra and Michael. "I can't believe it," Ellie said breathlessly. "I can't believe that I won."

"You just got lucky," Adrian said, coming up behind her.

Kyra turned and smiled at him. "Just keep walking," she said.

"There is no luck," Michael said. "She chose to put that card in her deck, and the deck chose to give it to her."

Adrian huffed and spat at his feet. A firm grip from James kept Michael from reaching across and punching him.

"Decks don't have a mind of their own," Adrian said. His burning gaze came back to Ellie. "I will get you back for that. Just you wait."

They watched him uneasily as he walked past and out of the stadium. "Damn, he's creepy," Kyra said.

"Watch your language," James said.

"What a jerk," Isaac commented.

"Definitely a sore loser," Cliff added. "Don't let him bother you."

"I won't," Ellie said, sitting down and trying not to let him ruin her mood.

The announcer's voice came back over the loudspeakers. "There will now be an hour break for lunch," he said. "The quarterfinals of the Industrial Illusions Summer Opening Duel Monsters Tournament sponsored by Kaiba Corporation will begin at twelve thirty."

"All right," Damon said. "Well, I'm hungry."

"Me too," Aura said. "All of a sudden, I'm famished."

"Here," Yugi said from the aisle, "I'll accompany you guys to the food court. My treat."

"You don't have to do that," Damon said.

"No, it's no problem," Yugi said. He turned to his wife. "Do you mind watching the seats, dear?"

"Not at all," Tea said. "Just remember to bring something back for me, too. I think a burger will be just fine."

"Well," Damon said, "I still want to ensure that my seat is saved." He took off his jacket and draped it over his chair.

"I can protect your seat," Tea said, smiling mischievously. "Are you sure you just aren't too hot?"

"No," Damon said, keeping his composure. "I just want to make the job easier."

"All right, all right," Yugi said. "Come on, before the lines get too long."

The winners, the duelists who were proceeding to the next round, talked excitedly amongst themselves. "Come with me," said a voice behind them. They turned to see Mr. Carpenter there with his clipboard. "Your lunch will be provided for you by Kaiba Corporation. I will update you on the rules for the finals on our way there."

They looked at each other and then stood up to follow him. James smiled as he walked along with his friends. There had been some surprises, but the first round of the tournament had turned out pretty well. He was very interested to see what the subsequent rounds would bring.

to be continued...

* * *

Here, for your reference, is the "official" text of my original cards in this chapter:

LV Degradation (Trap) Activate only when 1 "LV" monster is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard. Special Summon from your Graveyard 1 monster that has the destroyed monster's card name in its card text.

Player Sanctity (Continuous Trap) Monsters cannot declare a direct attack. Pay 300 Life Points during each of your Standby Phases. If you do not, this card is destroyed.


	5. Lunch Break

**Next Generation: Opening Tournament of Shadows  
By Cere**

**Chapter 5: Lunch Break**

The duelists were led through the halls until they arrived at a large room filled by a long conference table. A smaller table in a corner held hamburgers, hot dogs, and assorted varieties of pizza.

"Enjoy yourselves," Carpenter said. "In half an hour, those of you who wish can go out into the commons area and speak with fans and other duelists. You will all be expected to be back at the dueling area promptly five minutes before the finals start." He noticed their eager looks at the food and quickly wrapped up his speech. "Duels in the next round will be the standard 8000 Life Points, and opponents will still be chosen randomly before each duel. You will be allowed to switch cards with your side deck after the matches are declared and before they begin. Your side deck must remain at fifteen cards before the match begins or you will be disqualified." He bowed slightly and motioned at the food. "Enjoy. You've earned it."

"Yes," Kyra said, plopping three slices of pepperoni pizza onto her plate, "we've earned Kaiba Corp concession food. We've hit the big leagues, folks."

"Then why are you eating so much of it?" James asked.

"Hey," she replied, "a duelist has to regain her strength."

Each duelist gradually grabbed some food and found a spot around the conference table. James, Kyra, Michael, and Ellie gathered together, while Isaac chatted with Luana and Flint and Cliff sat by themselves in a corner. Ellie eventually put the remaining half of her hot dog back down on her plate and sat back.

"You aren't hungry?" Michael asked.

She shook her head. "I'm still a little shaken," she said. "I don't know if I can go on to the later rounds. It was only due to luck that I won the first duel."

"Remember what I said about luck?" Michael said. "Your deck chose to give you that card."

"And I told you what I thought about that heart of the cards speech," she said.

"Ellie," James said, "maybe this will be easier to swallow. You chose the cards you put into your deck, right?"

"...yeah."

"And those cards did what you wanted, to win the game. You could just view it as making a very good choice for your deck."

Ellie smiled a little. "Yeah," she said, "I guess I could work with that. But I'm still nervous."

"We all are, a little," Michael said. "Eventually, you kind of learn to work with it."

"Yeah," Kyra said, "and just remember, whoever you face in the next round will be a lot less creepy than that one guy."

"Man," Ellie said, shivering. "What was his problem?"

"I told you," Kyra said. "People who dress like that are serious nutcases."

"But anyway," Michael interrupted, "like you said, you won't have to deal with him again."

"Hey," Isaac said. Everyone turned to see him standing next to them, a slice of pizza rolled up in his hand. "I call it a pizzarito," he said, referring to the pizza. "Anyway, I wanted to congratulate you guys on making it through the first round."

"Same to you," Michael said, looking at him thoughtfully. "Hey, do you go to Domino High?"

"Yep," Isaac said. "I thought you guys looked familiar."

"Yeah," Kyra said, "I think I've seen you around before. I didn't know that you dueled."

"Well," he answered, "I didn't really make a big deal about it. Doing this," he motioned around at the stadium, "was really a spur of the moment decision."

"Well," James said, "it turned out well for you."

"Yeah." He took another bite from his pizzarito. "Well, I'm going to go out and start doing that 'speaking with fans' thing."

"I'll come join you," Flint said, walking over. "I want to get some time with the fans before the famous Motos steal them away."

"Yeah," Isaac said, trying to make a joke of it, "I guess you're right." He checked that his deck was still with him and waved at them. "Good luck in the next round."

"You too," they said. Flint gave them a derogatory wave as he walked out behind Isaac.

"Jerk," Kyra muttered as she took another bite of pizza.

"Does that just become a routine for you?" Michael asked.

She shrugged. "As long as he keeps on acting like a jerk" She turned to James. "What do _you_ do, just block him out after a while?"

He sighed contently and set the small remains of his hamburger buns on his plate. "Despite his attitude," he said, "he is a good opponent."

"Well," Michael said, throwing his empty plate at the trash can, "I'm going to go out there and talk to some people, too. You guys coming?"

"Sure," Ellie said, her food still unfinished. James nodded and put his food in the trash can as well.

Kyra looked around and saw Cliff left by himself at the table. "I'll be with you guys in a minute." She waited for them to clear out, until it was just her and Cliff left in the room. She gave herself a small pep talk, took a good breath, and walked over to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied, setting down the piece of pizza he was holding. "What's up?"

She shrugged. "What's up with you, sitting here all by yourself?"

He smiled and looked away. "I don't know anybody," he said. "I recently moved here."

"Really. How long have you been here?"

He thought for a moment. "Two weeks."

"Wow," she said. "So, you move to a place and right away sign up for a prestigious Duel Monsters tournament?"

"Like I said, I've been playing this game for several years, before they brought it back."

"Me too."

"Well, I suppose it comes with having a famous dueling parent."

"Yep," she chuckled, "especially one who owns a game store. So, what's your excuse?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I just thought that it was a cool game. I read all about Battle City and the Legends tournament, and my dad helped out by buying me vintage cards during his trips."

"Yeah." She shook her head in amazement. "You got an entire deck of cards relaminated?

Cliff laughed. "I think I gave them a heart attack when I walked up to the counter."

They both shared a laugh over the image of Kaiba Corp operators in shock over antique cards. Kyra stopped when she noticed something. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to his left cheek. "Oh, if you don't mind me asking."

"No, it's okay," he said. "I got it years ago."

She looked at the thin white line stretching underneath his left eye. "How did it happen?"

"I was visiting my dad at one of his sites," he said. "My dad's an archaeologist, you see. I was walking around the dig site and fell." He smiled fondly. "Dad dropped everything he was working on and rushed me to the hospital. His colleague said that he just wanted to keep me from getting blood onto valuable history, but he really did care."

Kyra was at a loss for words. "Okay," she finally said.

"What?"

"Oh," she stumbled over her words, "it's just that...most kids our age aren't so admiring of our parents."

He smiled. "I know, but he took care of me when my mother left."

Her expression suddenly became serious. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he reassured. "They tried to work it out, but then they couldn't try anymore because she wasn't there. I was in boarding school a lot, since Dad had to take lots of digs in order to support us, but what time we did have together he did the best he could to make special."

"I see," she said. "That is very special. Is he here today watching you?"

Cliff blinked. "No, I'm afraid not," he said. "I'll just have to tell him about it later."

Kyra smiled, nodding until she could think of something to say. "You know, my great grandfather was an archaeologist, too."

"Really?" he said, looking very interested.

"Yeah. You ever heard of Solomon Moto?"

He thought for a minute, but then shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, I can't say that I have."

Kyra shrugged. "It's okay. He wasn't really that well known in his field."

"I see. And what was his concentration?"

"Ancient Egypt."

He sighed. "Very cool. I'd love to meet him some time."

Her face fell. "You...can't."

"I see," he said solemnly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said with a smile. "It happened before we were born. Most of what I know came from my dad's stories."

"Well," he said, standing up, "I'm sure he was a very interesting person. But, we should probably catch up with the others."

She nodded. "Okay." She took one last sip from her can of soda and tossed it into the trash can. They walked out to find where all the other duelists were gathering.

"Hey," Kyra said, "did you know that grandpa was a duelist, too?" Cliff laughed.

* * *

"Seriously," Michael said as they walked down the hall. "If you can make a deck that revolves around Bad Reaction to Simochi that doesn't hand the game to your opponent when the key card is lost, I'll be very impressed."

James chuckled. "I'll give it a try," he said, "but there's a deck that I thought of that you should make."

"Oh?"

"I've noticed," James said, "that there are quite a few Zombie cards that involve deck destruction. I thought it'd be an interesting new twist on the old deck."

"Oh." He scratched the back of his head. "It's an interesting idea, but it sounds like something more up your alley. I prefer a more direct way of defeating the opponent." He thought a minute longer. "Though, I see what you're talking about, now that I think about it. That's very interesting."

"You aren't that direct about winning duels," James said. "You incorporate a lot of effect tricks and ways of exploiting your monsters' effects."

"Yes," he said, "but it still involves attacking the opponent. It just doesn't seem quite fair to me to attack their deck and not give them a chance to fight with it."

James shrugged. "It's a valid way of winning, just like Exodia and Last Turn."

They walked through some double doors and ventured out into the bustle of energy. Spectators were gathered in groups, eating various concession foods and discussing the duels that had happened so far. Michael peered over the crowd and saw a sign that read "_Meet the Duelists_" roped up over a group of tables. He pulled on James's shirt sleeve and directed his attention there.

"Yes," James said, "it's also where everybody's attention is directed."

They pushed through the crowd, acknowledging the occasional compliment, and finally arrived at the tables. Their fellow duelists were sitting around, talking with other kids and occasionally signing an autograph or two. As soon as James and Michael sat down, kids noticed and flocked to them. Flint grumbled at the attention given to the son of Moto.

Eventually, Kyra and Cliff came out to join them, and they were all lost in a flurry of activity around them. James struggled to keep his brain straight, dealing with questions about his favorite cards, what TV shows he liked to watch, and people asking him to quickly look through their decks.

"No, really," Michael said. "Hey, James. Tell him your theory about Zyke from Gundam Wing ZX07."

"Yeah," James said, turning around. "You see, I'm sure he's the spy, because-"

"Dad!" Kyra cried, pushing past him to give Yugi a hug. James turned around and gave his father a beaming smile.

"Don't forget the rest of us," Damon said. He flashed them a thumbs-up. "I couldn't really follow the more complex aspects of what you were doing out there, but it looked pretty cool."

"Yeah," Aura said. "Good luck in the following rounds."

"Thank you," James said.

"So," Yugi said, commanding the attention, "I have a question for you to answer. What do you think is the most important advice to follow as a duelist?"

Some of the commotion around them slackened in tense anticipation of the answer. James thought of his answer quickly and spoke when he saw that the others were taking their time. "I think the best advice is to thoroughly playtest your deck," he said. "Put your deck together, put a couple different versions together if you want, and play extensively with them. Through several games, you'll start to notice which cards work best, which cards don't click as well as you thought they would, and which cards work together in ways that you hadn't realized.

"In that vein," he continued, "I would strongly recommend joining an online league. If you search around a bit, you can find some good free ones with lots of members. Playing against real people allows you to judge how your deck works against real people using a variety of strategies. And, as a plus, you sometimes get ideas from the way other people play." His speech finished, he blushed and avoided the many enlightened nods he was getting.

"That's good advice," Kyra said, "and I agree with it, but there's one more thing I'd like to add that I've found helpful, and that's to read through lists of old cards. I know that many of you are new to the game and there have been a lot of cards re-released all at once over the past year. It's sometimes too much to keep track of, and some cards end up falling through the cracks. Reading through old lists, you often discover cards that you had forgotten about and would work really well in your deck."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "I don't suppose I could throw in an advertisement for the Kame Game Store," Yugi said, "which has several published collections and commentaries on every set."

"Daaaaaaad," Kyra said.

Yugi smiled and scratched his head. "Anything from you, Michael?"

He nodded, a thoughtful smile on his face. "I guess my advice really incorporates what they said. Experiment with your deck. Look at all the cards, whether by playtesting them against other duelists or just playing yourself, and see all the different interactions that your cards can produce. See how you can combine your cards and how you can use their effects to fulfill a variety of purposes. That way, when you are in a duel and trying to achieve an end, you know exactly how to do so. So," he motioned to the Motos, "like James said, it requires a lot of dueling with other people to test your cards in real situations, and like Kyra said, it requires reading through lists of cards to see how to fill holes in your deck.

"For instance," he said, "let's take Isaac's deck, one that relies on the Creator. Do you mind?"

Isaac shook his head. "I always appreciate advice."

"Good. Now, a Creator deck tends to be very hand intensive, since it requires a card discard each turn. Yes, Sinister Serpent is a good way around that, but since you can only have one copy in your deck, there's no guarantee that you'll draw it. So, another solution would be to have a good renewable source of draw power. Card of Safe Return functions very well. It plays off the ability of the Creator perfectly, drawing a new card each time you discard one."

Isaac's eyes shot wide open. "Oh my god, you're right." He looked around the crowd. "Is someone willing to trade some Card of Safe Returns?"

The duelists laughed. "You couldn't use them anyway," Michael said. "You can't change your deck mid-tournament."

"I know," Isaac said, "but I wanted to get a head start."

"Well," Yugi said, "I think that you all had good advice to give."

Flint grumbled and brushed some sweat off of his forehead. "Can I have your autograph?" a young kid asked him.

"Sure," he said with a smile, taking the sheet of paper from him and scribbling his name on it. "You want any advice on the game?" he asked while handing it back.

"No thanks," he said, running off to join the line to talk to James and Kyra.

Flint grumbled some more and stood up. "I'm heading back," he said. "There's not much time before the next round starts."

"Hey," Michael said, "where did Ellie go?"

"What?" Kyra asked. Her eyes started flickering rapidly through the crowd.

"I think I saw her head to the bathroom," Aura said.

"Probably a good idea," Isaac said, checking his watch. "Make sure they wait up for me, okay?"

"We should get going, too," Yugi said, "if we want to get back to our seats before it starts. Plus," he smiled, "I still have a hamburger to give to your mother."

"Okay," James said, standing up. Everyone else was starting to notice as well, and the tide started shifting to the seats.

Yugi caught him by the shoulder before he left. "Just so you know," he said, "we're sitting over there, so you know where to join us if you lose."

"Yeah," Damon added, "and turn on your cell phones so that we can contact you."

"_If_ we lose," Michael said with a wink.

Yugi and company blended into the crowd heading towards the seating, while Michael tried to rope his friends into heading back to the dueling area. James tagged along with him and then noticed Kyra looking around wildly at the crowd. "Kyra?" he asked.

"Where'd..." She stopped and looked at him, taking a moment to register his face. "Oh, sorry. Yeah, let's go."

As they walked through the hallway, Michael turned to the duelist walking with them. "I don't think we've met yet," he said.

She had short brown hair, was dressed very casually, and shook Michael's hand with force. "Luana," she said.

Michael nodded. "That's a strong handshake."

"Yeah," she said. "Well, let's just say that dueling isn't my first hobby."

Michael chuckled. "I'm Michael, and these are James and Kyra."

"Yeah," she said, "the Moto children. I must admit, it's an honor to duel with you guys."

"Though really," James said, "this is as much our first time dueling in public as anyone else's."

"I suppose," Luana replied. She took in a deep breath and exhaled it. "Well, let's see what happens next."

They arrived at the door to the dueling field. Flint and Cliff were already waiting there, along with Mr. Carpenter, anxiously tapping on his clipboard. As he saw them approaching, he checked off four boxes on his paper.

"You're late," he said stiffly. "Now, we just have to wait for the remaining two."

More time passed, and Carpenter's tapping grew more insistent. "Could you stop that?" Luana asked. "It's starting to get annoying." He looked at her condescendingly and nonchalantly held his pen in his hand while looking elsewhere.

"What's taking them so long?" Michael wondered.

"Don't tell me she got scared and ran away," Flint said.

"I wouldn't count on it," Michael replied.

Kyra shook her head. "I have a bad-"

She stopped when they heard the sound of shouting coming from around the corner, mixing with the echoing of frantic footsteps. Gradually, words became perceptible from the noise. "What the...?" Carpenter asked.

Isaac wheeled around the corner, stumbled towards the duelists, and collapsed to his knees, panting heavily. "H-help," he stammered. "She...lying there...the marks..."

"Calm down," Carpenter said, stepping forward. "Take a deep breath and then tell us."

Isaac tried, but his breath was moving too quickly. He gasped to get the words out. "She...she's been..."

* * *

A loud banging came from the door to Kaiba's suite. "Kaiba!" Charles bellowed outside.

Kaiba frowned. "Come in."

He rushed through the door, relying heavily on his cane to keep his furious walk steady. "You swore that you would take precautions," he said. "You swore that you understood the situation!"

Kaiba's response was preempted by his cell phone ring. "Excuse me," he said, picking the cell up and putting it to its ear. As he heard the report, his eyes opened wide.

"You see," Charles said. "An attack right here. This is what I was afraid of!"

"I see," Kaiba said to his phone. "I'll be right down there. Send the EMT team and call an ambulance."

"Have that ambulance run without its siren," Charles ordered. "I won't have word of this getting out yet."

Kaiba frowned, but relayed the instructions. "I suggest you stay calm," Kaiba said as he put his phone away. "Let's go down and assess the damage first." Kaiba moved forcefully out the door, Charles striding behind him with suited guards in tow.

* * *

The duelists looked in horror at Ellie sitting there, slumped against the wall. Her eyes were closed, her breathing imperceptible, and blood trickled down her arm from the fresh marks.

"I just found her like that," Isaac muttered, his breath gradually returning. "I have no idea what happened."

"Understood," Carpenter said into his phone, then clicking it off. "A medical team will be here shortly," he told the duelists. "None of you are permitted to leave."

"Why not?" Michael asked.

"Damage control."

The medical team quickly arrived and started inspecting Ellie. The duelists hung back nervously, trying to detect what results the medical people were getting. Finally, Kaiba and Charles stormed in. Despite the circumstances, the duelists felt a small sense of pride in being in the great duelist's presence.

"It is the Hunter," Kaiba said. "That's definitely his MO."

"Damn it, Kaiba," Charles said. "How did this happen?"

"Well, with over ten thousand people in attendance," Kaiba said, "it can be hard to keep track of them all."

"Well," Charles said, "have you gotten people to look at the security camera footage yet?"

Kaiba shook his head. "There aren't any cameras down here," he said.

"What?" Charles exploded.

"Most of our attention is spent on the high traffic areas," Kaiba replied.

"Kaiba." Charles rubbed his temples. "We are both invested in this event. I trusted your security arrangements when I agreed to host the event at this stadium. I don't want another Battle City on my hands."

"Don't remind of my mistakes," Kaiba shot back. "What's important now is how to handle the situation."

"We can't let the public know yet. We must find a replacement and continue the tournament."

"We can't continue the tournament," Kaiba argued. "There's a dangerous assailant on the loose here."

"Need I remind you that we both have a lot of money riding on this. Indeed, the very future of this game could be sullied if the first major televised tournament is cancelled due to one person's actions. The tournament must continue."

"I have a suggestion," a voice said. Everyone turned to see Adrian Winsler standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked. "This is a restricted area."

"I was hanging around and I noticed the commotion," he said, "so I decided to check it out."

"You said you had a suggestion," Charles prompted.

"Yes," Adrian said. "Have me duel in her place."

"What?" Michael shouted in outrage.

"And what reason would we give the public for such a change?" Charles asked.

He shrugged. "Say that she was disqualified post-duel due to an unnoticed dueling error."

"My system doesn't allow errors," Kaiba protested. "Plus, other people than you may have noticed the medical team and people will wonder."

"Then just say she had a medical emergency," Charles said. "It's close enough to the truth that no one will be suspicious until after the tournament. It's the best solution we have to continue." When Kaiba didn't refuse, he turned to Carpenter. "Have the notification taken care of. I'll be returning to my suite."

As he passed by Adrian, he stopped and shook his hand. "Congratulations," he said. "As luck would have it, you've been allowed a second chance in this tournament."

Adrian nodded respectfully and then turned to smile at the duelists. They largely ignored him and turned their attention to Ellie.

The stretcher arrived, and she was delicately laid onto it. "Excuse me," Kyra said. "Can one of our friends ride along and let us know how she's doing?"

"You won't be allowed in the ambulance," a medical technician said, "but the examination at the hospital won't take long. She might benefit from having a friend there."

"But no contact will be allowed with you while you're on the field," Carpenter reminded. "All cell phones must be turned off."

"Fine with me," she said, flipping out her phone and turning it on.

"Who are you calling?" Michael asked.

"Dad," she said, shushing him as he picked up.

* * *

"We've gone fifteen minutes, and still no sign of the duelists," Kenn said. "There's been no word on what's causing the delay-"

"Probably one of the contestants got lost on their way back to the field," Rebecca commented.

"But we'll be right back with more information after this commercial break."

They sat back and sighed as their microphones were deadened. "So," Kenn said, turning to her, "what do you think's going on?"

"I don't know," she said, "but I have a bad feeling about it."

A black-suited assistant walked into the booth and handed them a piece of paper. "Here," he said. "This is the information to communicate to the viewers."

They read through the paper in horror. "What happened?" Rebecca asked. "What kind of emergency?"

"There's no official word at this time," the assistant said.

"That is my daughter," Rebecca told him. "I demand to know what's going on here."

"I understand," he said, "but that's all the information that we know at this time. Also, I must remind you that you're under contract to announce the remainder of this broadcast."

Rebecca growled inside her head as he left the booth. "I'm so sorry," Kenn said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She efficiently pulled her cell phone from her pocket and flipped it open. "I will know what's going on."

* * *

Yugi pulled his phone from his pocket as it jingled at him. "Who could that be?" he wondered. "My suppliers should know that the store is closed today." He stopped when he saw the phone id and quickly brought it to his ear. "Hello." His eyes widened as he listened. "What? That can't be."

"What is it?" Tea asked, but Yugi waved her quiet.

"I see," he said. "Yes, I'm sure we can arrange something. How was she?" A pause. "I see. We'll take care of it, don't worry. Bye."

He clicked his phone off and held it in shock. "That was Kyra," he said, keeping his voice down so others couldn't overhear. "Ellie's been attacked." His companions gasped at the news.

"But how?" Damon asked. "I thought he only struck at night."

"Well," Yugi continued, "in any case, she's being taken to Domino Hospital, and Kyra wants us to send somebody along to keep her company."

"I'll go," Damon said, standing up.

"You don't have to," Yugi said. "I'm perfectly willing."

"It's okay," he said. "You understand this dueling stuff more than I do, anyway, so you'll get more out of staying and watching it."

"But I have a car."

"I'll take the bus. Really, it's no trouble. I'll relay any news back to you."

Yugi started to speak some more, but his phone rang again. He looked at the screen and answered it. "Hello? Yes, Kyra just told us about it." A pause. "Yes, I'm afraid so." He listened to some more instructions. "We were already planning to. Damon has volunteered to go." He gave Damon an encouraging smile. "Yes, I'll tell you everything he finds out. Okay. Bye."

He closed the call and put his phone back away. "You have my number?" Damon nodded. "Okay. At least let me provide the bus fare."

Damon accepted the change. "I won't let you down," he said, and took off running.

A voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "Due to an unforeseen medical emergency, participant Ellie Thompson has been removed from competition and will be replaced by her first round opponent, Adrian Winsler. The second round will begin momentarily."

"Oh my god," Aura said as Yugi took Damon's seat. "Is he really here?"

"So it would seem," Yugi said. He said a silent prayer for his children. He started as he leaned back against the seat. "Damon, your coat." But as he turned around, he was already out of sight.

Damon's blood pumped loudly as he ran out of the stadium and looked for the nearest bus stop. _At least I'll be useful for something,_ he thought. _Ellie, please be okay.  
_

* * *

Carpenter was deep in conversation on his cell phone. The duelists shuffled their feet and waited for him to finish. James couldn't tell if it was the anxiety from dueling in public or knowing that a strange attacker was in their midst.

Michael gathered James and Kyra close to him, a little off from the group. "At least he won't attack us out on the field," he said, "or when we're all in a group. We'll be safe out there."

"Maybe," Kyra said.

"Kyra, really," Michael said. "I'm sure-"

"No, listen." She lowered her voice, checking that no one could overhear. "I think I know who the Duelist Hunter is."

"What makes you sure of that?" Michael asked, just as hushed.

She looked around nervously. "He swore that he'd get even with her, and now he just did."

"Adrian?" James asked. He glanced over at him, but Kyra quickly brought his attention back.

"What makes you so sure?" Michael asked.

"He said he wanted to make her pay," she said. "Plus, he wears all those creepy clothes. He practically looks like a villain."

"You can't judge somebody based on the way they're dressed," Michael protested.

"But there's more to it than just that," Kyra said. "When we were hanging out in the lobby, he was there as well."

"Really?" Michael said. "I didn't notice him."

"That's because you're a guy. Girls notice when creepy people are hanging around. Besides, he wasn't making it very obvious. He was just standing there, always within sight of us but never making a move closer. Then, when I noticed that Ellie had disappeared, he was gone as well. And _plus_, when we discovered her, he was conveniently nearby to suggest that he be put back into the tournament."

"But still," Michael said, "that's very circumstantial."

Kyra huffed. "What do you think, James?"

He thought for a moment. "On the one hand," he said, "it is wrong to judge somebody just by how they're dressed."

"But why would you dress like that if you didn't want people to be creeped out by you?" Kyra protested.

James waved her down. "But on the other hand, he is the person who stood to gain the most by doing this. He was knocked out of the tournament, but now he's back in it again."

"Well, fine," Michael said. "We'll keep an eye on him, but we can't go bringing any accusations against him just yet."

Carpenter finished his conversation and closed his phone. "Now," Carpenter said, grabbing their attention, "the next round of the tournament is ready to begin. Follow me." He pushed on the double doors and led them back out onto the field. The audience roared as it gradually discovered that its patience had been finally rewarded.

Kyra kept her eyes square on the back of Adrian's head. _You'll slip up,_ she thought, _and I'll be there to catch you._

James followed Kyra's gaze with interest. _Could it be true?_ he thought. _Is the Duelist Hunter, the one who's been mysteriously attacking duelists at night, walking with us right now? And if so, what is his motivation?  
_

* * *

Kaiba took his seat in his box suite as the duelists finally took the field. He set his elbows on his lap and put his chin in his hands. Charles's words were bothering him, and he sincerely hoped that his security team would be able to keep the situation under control. His mind was already swimming with responses once the nature of Ellie's "medical emergency" was made public. But what worried him most was that the message on the victim's arm had changed.

"Vengeance comes today."

to be continued...


	6. The Second Round

**Next Generation: Opening Tournament of Shadows  
By Cere**

**Chapter 6: The Second Round**

The duelists took their places on the chairs facing the dueling field. James sat patiently with his hands in his lap, while Kyra kept glancing over at Adrian, who was looking very smug and secure in his spot. Michael leaned back in his chair, but he was keeping his eye on the Motos and Adrian as well. Isaac and Luana let their gazes wander around the audience. Flint cracked his knuckles and looked at the big screen with anticipation. Cliff bobbed his leg in worry.

"And now," the announcer said over the stadium speakers, "the second round of the Industrial Illusions Summer Opening Duel Monsters Tournament will begin!" A fresh wave of cheers came from the audience.

Eight faces appeared on the big screen, and two orange rectangles flickered among the choices. The duelists watched as the rectangles moved, tensing a little whenever it landed briefly on their own face. Finally, the rectangles stopped, choosing the first two combatants.

"The first match of the second round will be Michael Wheeler versus Luana Richardson."

Michael smiled and stood up. Luana also rose, giving a crowd-pleasuring fist pump into the air.

"Let's put these worrying events behind us," Michael said, "and just duel, okay?"

She nodded. "Sounds fine to me. Let's do it."

They walked onto the field and readied their duel gauntlets (M LP: 8000) (L LP: 8000). The turn indicator flashed between gauntlets and rested on Michael's. "My turn," he said, drawing a sixth card. "I'll set one monster and end my turn."

"His opening moves are always so boring," Kyra said.

"That's why his real strength is as the match continues," James said.

"Looks like it's my turn to attack," Luana said. "I'll summon Marauding Captain, whose special effect allows me to Special Summon one more monster from my hand, and I choose Zombyra the Dark." The battle-hardened warrior wielding two swords (1200/400) beckoned for its companion to come forth, a more cartoonish monster with a large flowing purple and red cape (2100/500).

_Ineffective,_ Michael thought to himself, _but a good start. After all, one of your monsters has to attack first..._

"Zombyra," Luana said, "take down his monster." The hero spread his cape and flew over to the other side of the field, smashing through the face-down card with his fist. A turtle with a pointed stone shell (1200/1400) briefly appeared and then shattered.

"Because you destroyed my Pyramid Turtle," Michael said, "I get to summon a Zombie with 2000 DEF or less from my deck. So say hello to Vampire Lord." The vampire (2000/1500) crossed its cape over its body and smiled, revealing two pointed teeth.

"Only a minor setback," she said. Zombyra returned to stand before her (Zombyra: 1900/500). "I'll end my turn by setting one card. Your move."

_Hmm,_ he thought, _what is she playing at? Does she know the effects of my cards?_

Michael drew a card and added it to his hand. "Vampire Lord," he said, "attack Marauding Captain."

"That's right," she said, "you have to attack my Captain before any of my other Warriors. But still, I won't let that happen. I activate my Trap card, Sakuretsu Armor."

The Captain's armor grew moldy spikes, and when Vampire Lord's fist touched it, the armor exploded, sending shrapnel through his monster. _Just as I thought,_ Michael thought, _a Trap to destroy my monster. But why?_

Michael set his thoughts aside and picked two cards from his hand. "During my second Main Phase, I'll activate the Continuous Magic cards Call of the Mummy and Card of Safe Return. Then, I use Call of the Mummy to Special Summon another Pyramid Turtle from my hand, and finally Normal Summon a Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower. Your turn."

Luana watched the new turtle (1200/1400) and tower of bones (400/1500) with little interest. They might be a problem, but she already had set her game plan in motion. She drew a card and smiled when she saw it. _That's a welcome boost,_ she thought.

"I summon Command Knight," she said. The red knight (1200/1900) stepped onto the field beside her brethren. "And her effect increases the ATK of all Warriors by 400 points." She raised her sword over her head, and the other Warriors shouted from her support (Command: 1600/1900) (Captain: 1600/400) (Zombyra: 2300/500). "And then, I'll play the Magic card The A. Forces, which increases the ATK of each Warrior by 200 points for each Warrior or Spellcaster on the field."

Michael was impressed by the forces gathered against him (Command: 2200/1900) (Captain: 2200/400) (Zombyra: 2900/500). However, he wasn't worried, though he hadn't figured out how he was going to take care of it yet.

"Marauding Captain," Luana said, "attack the Bone Tower."

"You can't," he said. "Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower can't be attacked if there's another Zombie on my side of the field."

_Great,_ Luana thought. _That's what he's up to._ "Fine, then. My Captain will attack your Pyramid Turtle instead."

The Warrior easily sliced through the turtle. "Then I get to fetch another Zombie, and I'll choose a second Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower." He flipped the card onto his duel field in defense position. "I'm sure you're familiar with this kind of lock."

Luana nodded. "Now I can't attack any of your monsters. Well played."

"That's not all," he said. "When a Zombie is Special Summoned, Bone Tower sends two cards from your deck to the Graveyard."

She frowned and glanced at the top two cards as she discarded them. _You might only end up helping me out, you know,_ she thought. "It's your turn."

Michael drew a card and then motioned to his Graveyard. "And now, since my Vampire Lord was destroyed by your card effect during my last turn, it's revived during my Standby Phase." The Lord coolly rose from the ground and stood before him. "Plus, since it's another Special Summon, both of my Bone Towers activate."

Luana frowned again and moved four cards off the top of her deck. She grimaced as she saw what one of them was. _Great,_ she thought, _now my key card is gone, and there's no way to revive it. I have to draw that Magic card._

"Plus," he continued, "Card of Safe Return lets me draw a card. Now, I'll move my first Bone Tower to defense position and then tribute Vampire Lord in order to summon Ryu Kokki." The regal vampire was replaced by a behemoth made of skulls (2400/2000).

"Ryu Kokki," he said, "attack Marauding Captain." The warrior was crushed under the weight of many bones (L LP: 7800). Luana sighed. The loss of a Warrior also meant that the bonus from The A. Forces was decreased (Zombyra: 2700/500) (Command: 2000/1900). "That ends my turn."

"My turn," she said, drawing a card. _Perfect._ "I play the Magic card Reinforcement of the Army. This lets me grab a Level 4 or lower Warrior monster from my deck, my second Command Knight. Now my monsters will grow to an unstoppable level!" The red knight stepped onto the field, and the group roared under the lead of their knights (Command: 2600/1900) (Zombyra: 3300/500).

"I may not be able to attack your Towers," she said, "but I can still roll over your Ryu Kokki. Zombyra, attack!" He leapt through the air with ease and smashed the zombie in the forehead. Shattered pieces of bone clattered to the ground, and the hero jumped back to Luana's field.

"I'm afraid that your Zombyra isn't in the clear," Michael said. The pieces of his destroyed monster lifted off the ground and zoomed at Zombyra, piercing the monster repeatedly and destroying it (Command: 2400/1900).

"What?" Luana asked.

"When Ryu Kokki battles with a Warrior monster," Michael explained, "that monster is destroyed after battle."

Luana smiled and shook her head. "You got me there," she said. "I have to start remembering what I studied for that test. But still, we now arrive at an impasse."

"Indeed," Michael said. "My monsters' effects prevent you from attacking either of them, and your monsters' effects do the same."

"That's right," she said, "so it's your turn."

Michael drew a card and then slid it under his duel field. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

She drew a card and smiled. "It's time to break this standoff," she said. "I'll summon Blade Knight, and then tribute it to activate the effect of Enemy Controller." The silver knight briefly appeared and then vanished as a big v-game controller appeared on the field. "Now, I get to control one of your Bone Towers until the end of the turn, thus breaking your lock!" The controller plugged its cord into the tower of bones, which shifted itself up on spindly bone legs and shuffled over to Luana's field.

"First to move this Bone Tower to attack position," she said, "and now Command Knight #1 attacks your last remaining monster."

"Not so fast," Michael said. "I activate the Trap card Call of the Haunted. I bring Ryu Kokki back from the Graveyard, which means that you can no longer attack my Bone Tower. I also draw a card from my Card of Safe Return."

"And both of our Bone Towers activate." The two of them pulled the top two cards off of their decks and slid them into the Graveyard slot.

Luana thought for a moment, but then decided that she didn't want to waste this chance. "Command Knight, attack Ryu Kokki." The two clashed and were both destroyed in the battle (Command: 1800/1900). "Now, Command Knight #2 will attack and destroy your Bone Tower. Then, my Bone Tower will attack you directly." The red knight swiftly shattered the bone structure before a stream of dark spirits moved out of Luana's monster and wrapped around Michael (M LP: 6700). He shook off the attack with some shivers.

"That will end my turn," Luana said. The v-game controller broke and the Bone Tower shuffled back over to Michael's field.

"I draw," he said. "I'll set one monster and move my Bone Tower to defense position."

"Is that all?" Luana goaded.

"Just biding my time," he said with a smile.

She drew a card and beamed. "I'll set a card and summon Mystic Swordsman LV2," she said. Command Knight got another boost from The A. Forces (Command: 2000/1900) and the short warrior clad in purple and white (1700/0) swung its sword in preparation. "Now, Mystic Swordsman attacks your face-down monster and, due to its effect, automatically destroys it." The swordsman swung his sword, sending an arc of light straight through Michael's robed reaper (300/200). "And then, my Command Knight takes care of your Bone Tower."

He sighed and looked at his empty field before drawing a card. "My turn," Michael said. _Now that's more like it,_ he thought when he saw his card. "I summon Regenerating Mummy." A skeleton clothed in tattered wraps (1800/1500) stumbled out of the ground.

"Why do all of his monsters have to look so gross?" Aura asked.

"Because he's a boy," Tea said. "Don't worry, he may grow out of it someday."

"My Regenerating Mummy will attack your Mystic Swordsman." The mummy raised its arm and bandages flew out from it and wrapped around the swordsman, crushing it (L LP: 7700). "Bit by bit," he said.

"I'm going to speed things up a little," Luana said, "by activating my Trap now, Soul Rope. At the cost of 1000 Life Points, I can Special Summon a Level 4 monster from my deck. Say hello to my Mystic Swordsman's LV4 form." The warrior appeared (L LP: 6700), more grown up and wielding a double-bladed sword (2700/1600).

Michael gritted his teeth. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

"My turn," Luana said, grinning. "Mystic Swordsman LV4, attack his mummy!" The warrior sprung across the field.

"I activate Dust Tornado," Michael said, "which will destroy your A. Forces card." The whirlwind whipped past the Swordsman and destroyed the holographic Magic card (Command: 1600/1900) (Swordsman: 2300/1600). However, the Swordsman still sliced through Michael's monster with one swing (M LP: 6200).

"And then Command Knight attacks you directly." The knight swung one and hit hard (M LP: 4600). _Finally,_ she thought, _I'm starting to make some progress._ "And with the end of my turn, because he destroyed a monster in battle, my Mystic Swordsman evolves to LV6." The monster grew even taller and his sword split into two blades (2700/1700).

Michael's face was grim as he grabbed two cards from his hand. "I'll set a card and a monster. Your turn."

"Come on," Kyra said. "Find a way out of this."

"That was a bad idea," James muttered.

"My turn," Luana said. "Mystic Swordsman, attack his face-down monster!" The warrior raised its swords and swung. "And once again, your monster is automatically destroyed, without even being flipped up." A double arc of light sliced through the virtual card.

"That's fine," Michael said. "My monster's effect still activates anyway."

"But LV6 has an additional effect," she replied. "The destroyed monster is sent to the top of your deck instead of the Graveyard."

"You mean after being sent to the Graveyard." Michael got a puzzled look. "Is it a replacement or does it happen afterwards?"

"Um." She lifted the card to her face and looked at it. "It says 'instead of,' so I don't think it ever hits the Graveyard."

Michael froze in the motion of putting the card onto his deck. "Crud. I miscalculated that."

"Man," Flint said, "what an idiot."

Kyra slapped her forehead. "Come on, Michael." Then she pointed to Flint. "And you shut up."

"Now that we've sorted that out," Luana said, "Command Knight attacks directly."

"Waboku," he said. The gears in his head turned as he hid behind the robed priestesses. "Are you done?"

Luana nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

"All right." He drew his card, the one he already knew what it was. He had made his decision. "I summon Sangan in attack position," he said, "and it will attack your Command Knight."

"Command Knight can't be attacked if-"

"Right," Michael said, mentally cursing. "Sangan, attack Mystic Swordsman." The three-eyed monster with mangy fur (1000/600) rushed at the tall warrior. He barely spared it a second glance and cut through it with a single sideswipe.

Michael winced from the backlash (M LP: 2900), but then took his deck and rifled through it. "Now I get to search a monster from my deck, and I choose Spirit Reaper, which I will then summon with my Call of the Mummy still on the field." A coffin burst out of the ground and a purple-robed skeleton holding a scythe as large as itself stepped out of it into defense position (300/200).

"Spirit Reaper," Luana said, "a monster that can't be destroyed in battle. Well," she said as she drew a card, "I suppose that I can't let you keep using those cards. I play Heavy Storm, destroying every Magic and Trap card on the field." The winds blew away Michael's Call of the Mummy and Card of Safe Return. "Then I'll set a card and end my turn."

Michael drew a card. _All right._ "I play Hammer Shot, destroying the attack position monster with the highest ATK." A judgment hammer swung from the heavens and crushed Mystic Swordsman under its weight. "Then I play Book of Life, reviving my Vampire Lord while removing your Mystic Swordsman LV6 from your Graveyard."

_You're kidding me,_ she thought as she moved her Swordsman out of play. _Two cards and he's turned this thing around._

"Your Knight's days of hiding behind other monsters is over now."

"She doesn't hide," Luana protested. "They protect her out of their own loyalty."

Michael was taken aback for a moment, but then continued. "Vampire Lord, attack Command Knight." The vampire (2000/1500) smiled and leapt at its prey, tackling her to the ground (L LP: 6300).

"Now," Michael said, "when Vampire Lord drains your Life Points, it also drains a card from your deck, and I choose a Trap card." Luana searched through her deck and sent Ring of Destruction to the Graveyard. "And with that taken care of, it's your turn."

Luana drew a card, and her face beamed as she saw it. "Finally," she said, "I can bring my strongest monster to the field, the one that you discarded earlier in this game. I play The Warrior Returning Alive, letting me return one Warrior monster from my Graveyard to my hand."

Michael readied himself. _A monster stronger than her Mystic Swordsman?_

"Now," she continued, "I remove Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke and Zombyra the Dark in order to summon Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning."

"One of the Chaos Monsters?" Kyra exclaimed.

"Ugh," Flint said, "that card is ridiculously overpowered."

"And rare," Isaac said. "They didn't reprint it, but they decided to stay true to the last restricted list, letting the lucky few who could get their hands on one use them one last time."

A vortex of black and white erupted in the field, and the legendary warrior wearing blue armor tipped with gold rose from the chaos (3000/2500). Michael breathed in deeply, ready to face the challenge. "Black Luster Soldier," Luana said, "attack Vampire Lord now." The warrior swung its sword and a wash of energy ripped through the air and into Michael's monster (M LP: 1900). "I would love to activate his effect to attack a second time," she said, "but that really wouldn't do me any good, so I'll just end my turn."

_Thank you, Spirit Reaper,_ Michael thought. He drew a card and his eyes shot wide open. _No way,_ he thought. _There's no way that I could make such a lucky draw._ "I apologize for what I'm about to do," he said.

"Don't," Luana replied. "I'm a duelist. I can take whatever you throw at me, without flinching."

He smiled and prepared for his assault. "All right, then. I summon Pyramid Turtle in attack position," he said.

"Jeez," Luana said as the turtle (1200/1400) lurched onto the field, "at least that's the last copy you have."

He grabbed the last card in his hand and played it. "Then I play Creature Swap. Both of us choose one monster to give to the other. You only have one choice, but I'll give you my Pyramid Turtle."

Luana's eyes widened in shock. _It's the same combo he used in the first duel,_ she thought, _and this time he just stole my best monster!_

Black Luster Soldier walked past Pyramid Turtle as it sauntered over to sit before Luana. "Now," Michael said, "Black Luster Soldier, attack Pyramid Turtle." The Soldier swept its sword once, sending another spray of darkened light at the crouching monster. It tore through the turtle and spread on to lick at Luana (L LP: 4900).

"First," Michael said, "Pyramid Turtle's effect activates and I Special Summon Vampire Lord from my deck." The vampire (2000/1500) wrapped its dark purple cape around itself as it stood next to the waiting Soldier. "And then Black Luster Soldier's effect activates. After it destroys a monster, it gets to attack again!"

Luana did some quick math in her head and knew that she was in trouble. "Crud," she said out loud, staring down another chaos wave coming straight at her. "I activate my face-down card, Call of the Haunted." Noxious gas appeared around the opened Trap card, and Luana quickly ran through the list of monsters in her Graveyard. Mystic Swordsman LV6 had been removed by Book of Life, and she had removed Zombyra the Dark herself. She gritted her teeth and realized that she only had one choice. "Call of the Haunted, bring back Mystic Swordsman LV4."

The warrior (1900/1600) raised its sword against the onslaught, but it could not resist the attack (L LP: 3800). "Finally," Michael said, "Vampire Lord attacks directly."

_Out of face-down cards,_ she thought as the vampire struck her on the shoulder (L LP: 1800). "And," Michael said, "Vampire Lord's effect activates, so send a Trap from your deck to your Graveyard."

"I'll discard Torrential Tribute," she said. She drew a card, glanced at it, and immediately played it. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards." She felt an upsurge as she drew her cards.

"It's time to give me _back_ my monster," she growled. "I summon Exiled Force, which I can then tribute in order to destroy Black Luster Soldier." The rag-tag group of warriors (1000/1000) tackled the Soldier to the ground, taking itself with him. "Then I play Premature Burial and pay 800 Life Points to bring back the Soldier on the proper side of the field." The Envoy rose from the ground, tethered to the Equip card (L LP: 1000). Michael frowned at this sudden turn of events.

"Black Luster Soldier, attack Vampire Lord again." This vampire fell just as easily as the last one (M LP: 900).

_Now what?_ Michael thought, looking at his deck. _One shot. It's this card or nothing._ He drew his card and inhaled, trying to keep his poker face. "I'll set a card," he said, "and end my turn."

Luana drew her card and added it to her hand. Victory was within her reach. She checked the cards in her hand, making sure she wasn't making a mistake in her excitement, and pulled one of them. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior," she said. "When he is Normal Summoned like this, he gets a Spell Counter that gives him 300 more ATK and can also be used to destroy a Magic or Trap card on the field." The spellcaster dressed in heavy red armor expertly hefted its sword and shield. "But first, I activate my Luster Soldier's first effect. In exchange for that monster's attack this turn, he can remove one monster on the field from the game. So say goodbye to your annoying Spirit Reaper."

The warrior struck his sword against the ground, causing waves of black and white energy to snake across the field and circle underneath Michael's monster. He took a deep breath. This was it.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'll chain my Trap card first." He touched the card and the Trap swung open. "I activate Crush Card Virus. In order to do so, I must tribute a Dark monster with 1000 ATK or less. My Spirit Reaper will function well." The reaper dissolved into small particles, tiny wriggling spiked viruses with the Japanese kanji for "death" on them. These viruses blew across the field and entered Luana's monsters. "Now," Michael said, "all of your monsters with 1500 ATK or more that are on the field, in your hand, or that you draw in your next three turns are destroyed."

Luana looked on in shock as her Black Luster Soldier and Magical Warrior were both destroyed. She showed the one remaining card in her hand, Zombyra the Dark, and discarded it as well. "I end my turn," she said in shock.

Michael drew his card and smiled. "It was a wonderful duel," he said, "but now it's over. I play Book of Life, reviving Vampire Lord and removing Black Luster Soldier from the game."

She sighed as she switched the Envoy into the back slot on her duel gauntlet. Now there was no way that she could bring him back, though it was a moot point anyway.

"Vampire Lord," Michael said, "attack Luana directly."

She raised her eyes and stood strong as the attack hit her (L LP: 0). She smiled amidst the crowd's roar. She knew that at least some of those cheers were still for her.

Michael crossed the field and extended his hand. "I really enjoyed this game," he said.

She gripped his hand and shook it with gusto. "Indeed," she said. "I may have been beaten this once, but I hope to duel against you again."

"It was very close," he said. "Only my luck pulled me through."

"Then maybe I'll have more luck next time," she said with a wink, and then walked off the field. Michael took his seat amidst congratulations from his friends.

"Now that's a show of good sportsmanship," Kenn said from the announcer's booth.

"Yes," Rebecca said, "the first match of the second round is over, and the eldest son of the old duelist Joey Wheeler has emerged victorious."

She glanced down to look at her cell phone. No messages. Kenn saw her gaze and took over the conversation. "It was certainly an impressive battle between Zombie and Warrior," he said. "I think young duelists can take some lessons from the Magic and Trap cards chosen by Michael to compliment his theme. Creature Swap and Crush Card Virus, though not explicitly Zombie support cards, came through in this duel to help lead him to victory."

Rebecca broke her attention away from her phone and returned to the job at hand. _Please be all right,_ she thought. _Why haven't I heard anything yet?_

Damon sat on the bus, his foot tapping incessantly. _Come on, come on,_ he thought. His back straightened as he saw the hospital come into view. _Almost there. Hang on, Ellie._

to be continued...


	7. Rebirth

**Next Gen****eration: Opening Tournament of Shadows  
By Cere**

**Chapter 7: Rebirth**

Damon burst through the hospital doors and ran up to the receptionist. "I need to see my friend," he said, gasping a little. "Her name is Ellie Thompson, and she should have just come in here a little while ago."

The receptionist looked at him with some trepidation. "Well," she finally said, "if she was just admitted, then she's probably not available to visitors."

"Please," Damon said. "Her mother's working right now, so she asked me to keep her updated on her condition."

She looked back unflinchingly, but then struck upon something in his speech. "Wait, Ellie Thompson? She's that duelist who was in the tournament, wasn't she." She pointed at the television set in the waiting room, which was showing the tournament. "My son likes the game, too. Plays it all the time with his friends."

Damon nodded, keeping his expression of insistence. "Yes, I'm good friends with her, as well as the Wheelers and Motos."

She nodded, a smile on her face. His eyes locked on hers, and she finally sighed. Her gaze turned to her terminal and she typed out a few strings. She read the information of the results and then looked back at him.

"The doctors are still performing their examination," she said, "so there's no information yet on her condition or outlook. Visitors are not allowed at the moment."

He squirmed in annoyance. "Well, can I at least go to her room and be there when the doctors are done?"

She thought for a moment. "You can," she said, "but as I said, no visitors are allowed at the moment, and there's no guarantee that you'll be allowed in when they're done. If you go there, you must promise to remain outside, not disturb the doctors, and follow all of their instructions when they are finished."

Damon nodded vigorously. "Yeah, no problem."

She looked him over one last time and then smiled. "Room 213," she said. "I hope your friend turns out well. No running in the halls!" she called as he took off down the corridor.

* * *

The orange rectangles locked on the next two participants. _Good,_ Kyra thought, _not the Hunter._ She gave a passing glance at Adrian before grinning at Isaac. "Shall we?" she asked.

He extended his hand and shook hers. "Let's give them a show," he said, grinning back.

As they walked onto the field, Isaac spoke to her. "I do apologize," he said.

"Why's that?" Kyra asked.

"Nephthys is a good card," he said, "but it doesn't revive after being destroyed in battle. So, its weakness is monsters with a higher attack, and my deck specializes in high-attack monsters."

She remembered the words of Luana in the last duel. "That's true," she said, "but there's no reason to apologize. I'm a duelist, and I'll face every obstacle before me. Besides," she pulled a group of fifteen cards from her pocket, "that's what a side deck is for." She rifled through her deck, picking out and replacing cards. "Is there anything you want to swap out?"

"No," Isaac said. "I don't use a side deck."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He stepped onto the marked field and held his duel gauntlet at the ready. "My deck has a lot of options, and everything I could need is in my deck."

She smiled, slid her finished deck into the slot, and stood at the ready. They nodded at each other and pulled their first five cards. "Duel!" she shouted.

Isaac giggled, and then broke out into full laughter. "That's so retro," he said. "I like it."

Kyra blushed and tried to look elsewhere. "Just take your turn."

Isaac pulled a sixth card and then placed one onto his duel field. "I'll just set a monster for now," he said.

Kyra pulled a card and saw that it didn't impact her opening move. "I summon Great Angus," she said. A red-skinned beast with rippling muscles (1800/600) roared and bellowed in front of her. "And then Great Angus will attack your face-down monster."

The card flipped over to reveal Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast in its compact mode (1400/1000). It was easily defeated, and the Angus returned to Kyra's field. "That's it for me," she said.

Isaac drew a card and placed another one. "I set a monster and end my turn."

"Man," she said. She smiled at the card she drew and played it. "I summon Enraged Battle Ox." The axe-wielding minotaur (1700/1000) took its place beside the growling beast. "Now, whenever a Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged Beast attacks defending monsters, they still inflict damage." She swept her arm forward. "Great Angus, you get the first attack."

The crimson bovine tore across the field. In its path appeared a jar containing a single eye and a wicked smile (700/600). "You activated my Morphing Jar," he said. "We both discard our hands and draw five cards."

"But you still take damage," she said. The beast's fist smashed through the pot, causing shards of it to fleck against Isaac's body (I LP: 6800). _All right,_ she thought as she saw the Sacred Phoenix in the cards she had drawn. "And then, Enraged Battle Ox attacks you directly."

He cried out as the axe swept across his body (I LP: 5100). "Oof," he said. "I'd better start getting serious."

"Yes, you had," she said with annoyance. "I'll set one card and end my turn." _Come on,_ she thought, _show me what you showed us in your first duel._

He drew a card and nodded. "First," he said, "I play Card Destruction, forcing us both to discard our hands and draw a fresh one."

She frowned as she sent Nephthys to the Graveyard. _It's okay,_ she told herself. _It'll just take a little work to bring her back._

"Now it's time," he said. "I play the Magic card Monster Reincarnation. By discarding one card from my hand, I can return The Creator Incarnate from my Graveyard to my hand, which I'll then summon." Onto the field stepped the warrior in ceremonial garb, holding his sword at his side (1600/1500). "My Creator Incarnate has a special effect, that I can tribute him to Special Summon the Creator from my hand."

Gusts of wind spread out as the enormous deity dressed in red armor and with two spacious wings hanging from a loop floating behind his back kneeled onto the field (2300/3000). Now Kyra was impressed.

"My Creator's effect," Isaac continued, "is that, by discarding one card, I can bring a monster in my Graveyard back to the field. So, I discard Sinister Serpent in order to Special Summon Guardian Angel Joan."

A short-haired woman dressed in beautiful flowing gowns of white and gold and with translucent wings glided up from the ground (2800/2000). Impressed whispers came from the audience. "They sure don't skimp on the holograms," Michael said. James nodded.

"Joan, attack Great Angus." A piercing holy light sprung from the angel and struck Kyra's monster (K LP: 7000). The beast's body dissolved into gold sparkles that flocked to Isaac's Life Point counter (I LP: 6900). "When Guardian Angel Joan destroys a monster, that monster's attack points get added to my Life Points. Then I'll just set a card and end my turn."

_Okay,_ Kyra thought, breathing deeply, _this is a little more exciting now._ She drew a card and made her decision. "Battle Ox moves to defense position," she said, "and I set one card. Your turn."

Isaac drew a card. "And," he said, "during my Standby Phase, I get to add the Sinister Serpent in my Graveyard back to my hand." He picked the card from his Graveyard slot and prepared his move. "The Creator will discard Sinister Serpent in order to revive Barrel Dragon from my Graveyard, and then I'll activate Call of the Haunted to Special Summon back Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast." A mechanical dragon with plasma guns for its arms and head (2600/2200) stomped onto the field and was followed by another mechanical dragon with tank treads for legs, this time at its full strength (2800/2000).

"First," he continued, "I'll activate Barrel Dragon's effect. If it's successful, it destroys one monster on the field." The three barrels of the plasma guns fluctuated between white and blue. The first barrel locked onto white, but the other two settled on blue. "Oh well," he said. "That just means that I'll gain some Life Points. Guardian Angel Joan, attack Enraged Battle Ox." The minotaur dissolved into another shower of gold particles (I LP: 8600). "Then Barrel Dragon will attack directly."

"No, it won't," Kyra said. "I activate Scapegoat, summoning four Sheep tokens to defend myself with."

"That's not too bad," Isaac said. "Barrel Dragon and Fusilier will destroy two of them." The sleeping sheep disappeared beneath a shower of plasma fire.

Kyra drew a card and smiled. "I activate Call of the Haunted," she said, "Special Summoning Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys from my Graveyard." The gold-plated phoenix gave a welcome cry as it spread its arms and wings (2400/1600).

"It's on, now," Michael said.

"What do you mean by that?" Cliff asked.

"Just watch," Michael assured. "She's great with that monster."

"But how do you know that?" he asked. "It's only just been re-released."

Michael grinned. "She's had that card since she was a little girl. That deck has been built and dueling us for years. It's only just now that she's been able to use it in an official tournament."

"Ah," Cliff said with an understanding smile, "I see."

"Then I play the Magic card Enemy Controller," Kyra said, "choosing its first effect and switching the Creator to attack position.

_Oh no,_ Isaac thought as he saw his monster unwillingly ready itself for battle.

"Nephthys," Kyra announced, "attack the Creator." The deity lowered its arms as it was washed in a wave of flames (I LP: 8500). "Then I set two cards and end my turn."

Isaac grimaced, but took a deep breath and accepted his loss. "My turn," he said, drawing a card.

"And I'll start off with this Trap card," Kyra said. The holographic card swung up to reveal Phoenix Wing Wind Blast. "Now, by discarding Hand of Nephthys from my hand, I can send Barrel Dragon to the top of your deck." _That's the only thing that could have disrupted my plan,_ she thought as he slid the card onto his deck.

"During my Standby Phase," he said, "Sinister Serpent returns to my hand. And I still have monsters that are stronger than yours. Joan, attack Nephthys."

"Not so fast," Kyra said. "I activate Emergency Provisions. It lets me send Call of the Haunted to the Graveyard in order to gain 1000 Life Points." The Trap card dissolved and she breathed in (K LP: 8000). "Then, when Call of the Haunted is removed from the field, my monster is destroyed."

Isaac smiled. "Only to come back next turn. Impressive." _Another monster gone._ "Then my monsters will attack your two scapegoats."

She nodded, her lack of monsters not worrying her in the least. "My turn," Kyra said, "and Nephthys comes back to the field!" The bird was reborn in flame, and those flames expanded to encompass the field. Isaac's Call of the Haunted shattered under the heat, and Fusilier Dragon was dragged back underground.

"Very good," Isaac said, "but I still have one monster remaining."

"And that will fall, too," Kyra said. "I play the Field Magic card Molten Destruction."

Isaac's shoulders sagged as the ground cracked and lava arced into the air. Nephthys drank in the heat with satisfaction (Nephthys: 2900/1200). "Now, Nephthys," Kyra said, "attack Guardian Angel Joan."

The angel fell beneath an enormous wave of fire (I LP: 8400). Isaac sighed. His entire army of monsters had been dealt with in two turns.

"You're very good," he said, "but I'm not out of Life Points yet. Far from it."

She smiled and motioned to him. "Your turn."

He drew a card and immediately played it. "I play the Continuous Magic card Lighten the Load. It lets me shuffle a Level 7 or higher monster back into my deck and then draw a new one." He mixed Barrel Dragon into his remaining cards and took his new card. Some quick ideas ran through his head.

"Then I play Reinforcement of the Army," he said, "letting me fetch Exiled Force from my deck, which I'll then summon and tribute to destroy your Nephthys."

The band of ragged warriors (1000/1000) appeared and then immediately swarmed onto the gold phoenix. "I see," she said. "You're using my own monster's effect against me to wipe out my field boost."

"That is the trouble of a mandatory effect," Isaac said. "I'll just set a card and end my turn."

She looked at him with puzzlement. _But it'll just be destroyed in a few seconds. Then again..._ She drew a card. "My turn," she said, "and Nephthys comes back for more."

"Worse than a cockroach," Flint said.

"Hey," Michael said. "It's a great card and she knows how to use it well."

The flames once again surrounded the field, paradoxically wiping out the burning lava. As they swept through Lighten the Load and approached Isaac's face-down card, he moved and touched the card. "I'll chain this to your monster's effect," he said, "which means that it resolves before it's destroyed."

"As I suspected," she said, "but go ahead, I'm ready."

"My Trap is Good Goblin Housekeeping," he said. "With it, I can draw one card and then one more for the Good Goblin Housekeeping that I discarded at the beginning of the duel. Then I have to put a card in my hand on the bottom of my deck."

He drew his two cards and then his eyes widened in surprise. He looked regretfully at the remaining card in his hand, and then resolutely grabbed it. "I put Sinister Serpent on the bottom of my deck," he said.

_Sinister Serpent?_ Kyra thought. _That's an incredibly useful card, one that keeps coming back after each time you use it. Why would he return it to his deck? Unless..._ She looked warily at his hand. _Those must be two very useful cards. I should watch out._

"I start by playing Pot of Greed," she said, "and drawing two cards. Then I summon Brushfire in attack position." A tumbleweed encased in flames (500/500) rolled up next to Nephthys. "And then my two monsters will attack you directly."

Isaac flinched from the double flame onslaught (I LP: 5500). _Finally,_ she thought, _I'm starting to wear him down._

"My turn," Isaac said, "and I pay 800 Life Points in order to play Premature Burial, bringing my Guardian Angel Joan back from the Graveyard."

_No, not again,_ Kyra thought as the ground split (I LP: 4700) and she stared down the luminous angel. Her phoenix was pierced (K LP: 7600) and dissolved into gold dust (I LP: 7100). And this time, she wasn't coming back. At least, not right away.

"I'll finish by setting one card," he said.

Kyra drew her card with daring in her eyes. _My angel's hold on life is tenuous,_ he thought, _especially with her Phoenix's ability threatening. I have to bring back the Creator._

Kyra slid two cards into her gauntlet and turned Brushfire sideways. "Your turn," she said.

Isaac drew his card and gave it little notice. The angel dealt easily with the fiery tumbleweed (I LP: 7600).

"And with another strike from Guardian Angel Joan," Kenn said, "the game has become tied. Isaac has dealt with some damage, but Joan's effect has always brought him back."

"It's a very formidable monster," Rebecca said, "one that I had been known to use with my Fire Princess. However, it functions just as effectively outside of the combo." A glance at her phone. Nothing.

"Before your turn is over," Kyra said, "I activate my face-down Trap, Bottomless Shifting Sand. Now, during the end of each of your turns, the monster with the strongest ATK is destroyed."

"No," Isaac said. A swirl of sand opened beneath Joan and she sunk beneath the particles.

"Now it's my turn," Kyra said, "and yes, Bottomless Shifting Sand is destroyed because I have less than five cards in my hand. But it served its purpose, as did Brushfire." She pulled the card from her Graveyard (K LP: 7100). "During the Standby Phase after it's destroyed, I can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon it in attack position." The burning tangle of roots again appeared on her field.

_A tribute?_ Isaac wondered.

"Then I tribute Brushfire," she said, "in order to summon Lesser Phoenix." The plant was replaced by a somewhat smaller phoenix, this one plated in silver and with wings in place of its arms (2200/1500). "Finally, I activate Assault on GHQ, destroying my Lesser Phoenix."

"But to what end?" Isaac wondered aloud.

She nodded. "When Lesser Phoenix is destroyed by a card effect," she said, "I can Special Summon a Fire monster from my Graveyard, except for Lesser Phoenix herself. But, I'm pretty sure you know which monster I'd want to revive anyway." The golden phoenix reappeared on the field in all its glory.

"Don't forget," he said, "I also get to send the top two cards of my deck to the Graveyard." He noted what they were as he discarded them.

Kyra nodded and assessed the situation. _One face-down card,_ she thought, _but I'm not worried. Nephthys can take it._ "Nephthys, attack directly."

Isaac didn't move as the flames approached him (I LP: 5200), and even Kyra was surprised. _Even though Nephthys would have come back from any destruction, most duelists don't like taking such a huge chunk of damage. Or was the face-down card something else...?_

"Your turn," she said.

He smiled and drew his card. "It's okay," he said. "Those previous turns, the revival of Angel Joan, it was all really just a distraction from my true goal." He pointed at his face-down card, and he could almost feel the tension in the audience.

"Well?" Kyra asked impatiently. "Spit it out already."

He smiled, touched the card in his gauntlet, and the holographic card swung open. "It's the Trap card Beckoning Light," he said. He displayed the three cards in his hand. "With this card, I discard every card in my hand and add the same number of Light monsters from my Graveyard to my hand."

"Very good," James thought. "I wouldn't have thought of including that card."

"So," he said, "the three monsters I choose are the Creator, the Creator Incarnate, and Guardian Angel Joan. You see what's coming next?"

She smiled in troubled amazement.

"I summon Creator Incarnate and tribute it to Special Summon the Creator, in defense position. Then I discard Guardian Angel Joan in order to revive Mystical Knight of Jackal from my Graveyard."

Kyra bit her lip as the well-muscled jackal-headed warrior (2700/1200) raised its shield and sharp weapon. _That monster does something,_ she thought, _and it's something very bad...oh yeah._

"Jackal Knight," Isaac commanded, "attack Nephthys now." The phoenix suffered several slices (K LP: 6800), but it didn't go to Kyra's Graveyard. "And now," he continued, "when Jackal Knight destroys a monster in battle, that monster gets returned to the top of your deck."

Kyra nodded grimly and put the card in place.

"But that means that her next draw is going to be useless," Michael exclaimed. "She has no way of quickly summoning it from her hand."

James nodded grimly. "It all depends on the one card left in her hand right now."

"Your turn," Isaac said.

Kyra drew her card, the card that everyone knew what it was, and added it to her hand. She paused a moment, just holding those two cards, and then grabbed the other card from her hand and slid it into her duel gauntlet. "Your turn," she said, lifting her eyes to look at him.

"Is it a bluff or not?" Cliff wondered aloud.

James shook his head. "I can't tell. She's gotten good at this."

Isaac drew his card. "I play Pot of Greed," he said, "to draw two cards." He looked at them and then looked at the solitary card on Kyra's field. _I can't afford this,_ he thought. _I've gotten so far in this tournament, I can't afford to take too big a risk and lose this._

He slipped one card into his Graveyard. "I discard A Hero Emerges in order to revive Guardian Angel Joan." His army stood before him, waiting for his orders. The whole audience sat on edge as well. It came down to that one card.

"Jackal Knight," he said, "attack."

The warrior raised his weapon, lunged, and hit Kyra squarely (K LP: 4100). Isaac breathed a sigh of relief. "Joan, you go, too." A smile formed on Kyra's face as the beam of light hit her (K LP: 1300). "Then I set a card and end my turn."

Kyra kept smiling and shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe it," she said. "You could have won the game."

"What do you mean?"

She motioned at the huge monster kneeling with arms wrapped around itself. "Your Creator. You could have switched it into attack position and attacked for the game. Why didn't you?"

Isaac smiled and scratched his nose. "I don't attack with Creator," he said.

"Why not?" Kyra asked. "He's got a high enough ATK."

"It's not that," he replied. "You see, the Creator is the whole center of my deck. Without him, I soon get hands filled with useless cards. So, I do whatever I can to protect him, and that includes not taking risks and sending him into battle. I don't want him to fall to a Trap and then lose the game."

She absorbed his words with interest. "Well," she said, "that's all well and good, but taking risks is part of playing the game. And sometimes," she said with a wink, "it can be the most exciting part."

He shrugged and motioned to her. "It's your turn," he said.

"Indeed." She drew her card. _Nice card, I hope._ "I play Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and then discarding two." She looked over her new cards with interest. _How would James see it?_ she thought. _Where's the solution?_ However, she kept coming back to the obvious one. "I discard the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys and the Hand of Nephthys."

"Discarding Nephthys," Cliff said.

"Well, there's no way for her to summon it easily," Michael commented.

"Then I play Smashing Ground," she said, "destroying your monster with the highest DEF. And, I'm sorry, but that's easily your Creator."

"It's okay," Isaac said. "I said that I'd defend my monster." He pointed at his face-down card. "I activate My Body as a Shield, which negates a card that has the effect of destroying monsters." The judgment fist fell from the sky, but its target was changed to Isaac (I LP: 3700).

"But at the cost of 1500 Life Points," Kyra added. "Is it worth it?"

Isaac laughed. "Your monster comes back so easily, so you don't understand," he said. "I have to protect mine. Anyway, your Magic card was foiled."

Kyra nodded. "I set a monster and end my turn."

Isaac drew a card and looked at it with a touch of sadness. "I discard my second Creator," he said, "to revive Barrel Dragon. This time," he pointed at Kyra's face-down monster, "hopefully it will be more successful."

The three barrels fluctuated, but this time all three came up blue. He sighed and snapped his fingers in disappointment. "Ah well. Barrel Dragon, attack Kyra's face-down monster."

The dragon's cannons fired, and the card flipped to reveal a young Apprentice Magician with short blond hair. Kyra's monster didn't stand a chance, but Isaac knew that this wasn't over.

"When Apprentice Magician is destroyed in battle," Kyra said, "I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Spellcaster from my deck. I choose Magician of Faith, but also," she said, pointing to the card she had set a few turns ago, "I activate my face-down card, Time Machine."

The metal enclosure rose from the ground, and Apprentice Magician (400/800) leapt out to defend next to the face-down monster. "Time Machine summons back a monster defeated in battle, in case you didn't know," Kyra said.

"I did," Isaac said. This wasn't the situation he wanted, but there was little he could do about it. "Jackal Knight, attack the Magician of Faith."

It was quick work for the Beast-Warrior, but as Magician of Faith flipped, she sent an orb of light back into Kyra's Graveyard. "Now I can bring a Magic card back," she said.

"Yes," Isaac said, "and Jackal Knight will also return Magician of Faith to the top of your deck."

She paused and looked up at him. "Are you sure?" she asked. "You know, I'm pretty sure that Mystical Knight of Jackal's effect is optional."

"I know," he said, "but it's what I want."

She looked puzzled. "Even though I'll get to return another Magic card?"

He smiled. "It makes sense when I think about it. If you set her on your next turn, yes, you'll get to recover another Magic card, but that's all. Next turn, I'll have four attacking monsters to your two, so even though Apprentice Magician will be able to summon another monster, you won't have enough to block all of my attacks. And whatever card you'd grab with Magician of Faith, you wouldn't be able to use it in time to stop me. So, I should activate my Jackal Knight's effect now and prevent you from potentially drawing something useful."

Kyra grinned. "That's really good logic," she said. "In that case, I'll bring Graceful Charity back to my hand now."

_Ah,_ he thought, _I hadn't thought of that._

Kyra began her turn, drawing Magician of Faith and then playing Graceful Charity. As she looked through her cards, trying again to see them like James, a solution came to her. It included some risk, but it was the only way out of this.

"I discard Magician of Faith and Great Angus," she said. "Then, I'll play Premature Burial. Come back, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!"

_Again?_ Isaac thought. _What trick does she have up her sleeve this time?_

"Then," she said (K LP: 500), "I play United We Stand. Nephthys now gains 800 ATK and DEF for each face-up monster on my side of the field." Streams of power connected the bird to the Magician next to her (Nephthys: 4000/3200).

"Nephthys," she said, "destroy his Barrel Dragon!" The fireball she gathered in her hands was huge, and it engulfed the mechanical dragon with vicious ferocity (I LP: 2300).

"My turn," Isaac said, drawing a card. Barrel Dragon? he thought. _She could have attacked Creator and stopped my machine, but instead she chose to destroy Barrel Dragon. Was she just trying to reduce my Life Points, or...yes, the one thing that could stop her now, despite Nephthys's effect, is something that could destroy it._ A brilliant idea occurred to him.

He sent the only card in his hand to the Graveyard. "I discard Monster Gate in order to summon Exiled Force."

Kyra's heart dropped. The warriors once again struck and destroyed her phoenix.

Isaac assessed the situation. Kyra had one fewer monster to worry about, but he also had two fewer monsters than he had planned for. Unless... He took a deep breath. This was it.

"I switch the Creator to attack position," he said.

Kyra grinned. _Way to go!_ she mentally cheered.

"Creator," he said, scarcely believing his ears, "attack Apprentice Magician." The deity swung his mighty fist and crushed the magician.

"All right," Kyra said. "Now I get to Special Summon Old Vindictive Magician from my deck."

Isaac froze. This was definitely not in his plans. Now one of his monsters was going to be destroyed. He frowned. There was no helping it but to choose which monster would survive.

"Jackal Knight," he said, "attack the Vindictive Magician."

The card rotated to reveal a jeering white-haired mage. "And when he's flipped," Kyra explained, "I can destroy one of your monsters. So, goodbye, Joan."

A magical blast destroyed Isaac's monster, but he knew that there was no avoiding it. "Your turn," he said.

"And," Kyra said, "because Nephthys was destroyed by a card effect, she comes back this turn."

Isaac looked on mournfully as his key monster was destroyed by a fireball (I LP: 2200).

Kyra saw his expression. "Don't," she said. His attention was broken and he looked at her. "I know attacking with your monster was what weakened it so that I could destroy it, but that's nothing to be ashamed of. You took a risk, and if it weren't for my quick thinking, I would have lost. Besides, you're not out of this duel yet."

He smiled a little. "No, I'm not."

She smiled broadly back. "I set a card and end my turn."

He took a few calming breaths and looked at her. _That's right,_ he thought, _I'm still winning. But my Jackal Knight is not enough. I need to draw another monster._ He drew his card. _Yes!_

"I summon the Creator Incarnate," he said. "Then-"

He froze. The image of Kyra's activated Trap card grabbed all of his attention. "Torrential Tribute," he muttered. Raging waters tumbled out of the Trap and washed away every monster on the field. With no cards left in his hand, there was nothing Isaac could do."

"My turn," Kyra said. "Nephthys revives and attacks you directly for the win."

Isaac stood tall in the onslaught (I LP: 0), but his gaze was directed down.

James gave a whoop at her success, but Michael looked more concerned. Kyra walked over to stand before Isaac. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He looked up at her and then immediately looked away. "Yeah," he said. "I justdidn't expect to lose."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "We never do," she said.

He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "Besides," he said, "I am a little bitter that I lost because I followed your advice."

She thought a second and shook her head. "Actually, it wouldn't have made a difference. I still would have drawn Torrential Tribute, wiped the field, and it would have all ended the same. This way, hopefully, you got a little excitement."

He sighed. "It's true. I guess I'm just sad that I won't get to play any more today."

She smiled, trying to catch his gaze. "There will be many more chances to duel," she said. "Besides, you go to our school, right? We can hang out together and play each other again sometimes."

He looked at her for a moment, and then shook off his mood. "Yeah, you're right," he said. "I'm sorry. It's just a game, and you played it very well."

She guffawed. "_I_ did? You were phenomenal out there." He shrugged off the compliment. "No, really!" she insisted. "I'd love to see you tackle on somebody like James or something."

"You're good, too," he said. "You have mastered maneuvering your monster and keeping it on the field." He smiled warmly. "I haven't learned that same mastery of my monster. I'd love to face you again someday."

"I look forward to it," she beamed back, and led them off the field.

to be continued...

* * *

Here, for your reference, is the "official" text of my original cards in this chapter:

Brushfire (FIRE/Pyro/2/500/500) If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, during your next Standby Phase, you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon it in Attack Position.

Lesser Phoenix (FIRE/Winged Beast/6/2200/1500) When this monster is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 FIRE monster from your Graveyard except "Lesser Phoenix".


	8. Gears of War

**Next Generation: Opening Tournament of Shadows  
By Cere**

**Chapter 8: Gears of War**

"You know," Tea said as she watched her daughter take her place among the winning duelists, "this could be a problem if too many of our children keep winning. They'll end up facing each other eventually, and we won't know who to root for."

Yugi smiled. "It's a welcome problem." He glanced at his cell phone screen, but there were no new messages. Aura noted his attention with similar worry. Shouldn't they have heard something by now?

_This is it,_ Cliff thought as four faces appeared on the big screen and two rectangles jumped between them. _This selection reveals what the final two matches of this round are._

_Please don't put me against Flint,_ James thought. _Please don't put me against Flint._

_Please put me against James,_ Flint thought. _Please put me against James._

_It doesn't matter who I face,_ Adrian thought grimly. _I just have to defeat them._

The selection appeared, and Flint gave a happy hoot. Cliff took a deep breath and stood up. Adrian stood with no regard to his opponent and walked towards the dueling field, pulling his side deck from his pocket. Cliff shrugged and followed him, doing the same. He stopped when Kyra tugged on his sleeve.

"Hey," Kyra whispered, "be careful, okay?"

Cliff raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

Her eyes flicked to Adrian and back. "I think he's the Duelist Hunter."

Cliff looked over and turned back. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "Just think about it. He dresses like a scary guy, he got back into the tournament when Ellie was attacked, and he was conveniently nearby to suggest the idea."

Cliff thought over it a moment and shook his head. "We can't be sure, but I wonder..." he said. "Anyway, why are you telling me this?"

"Just...just be careful, okay? If you beat him, you might be his next victim."

"What, are you suggesting that I lose to him?" He huffed. "If he is the Hunter, I'm not going to give in to his intimidations."

"Look, just..." She sighed. "Just promise me that you'll be careful. Keep an eye over your shoulder or something."

He sighed. Adrian was standing on the duel field, tapping his foot impatiently. "All right," he said, "thanks for the warning. I'll be careful." He walked towards the duel field, exchanging the cards in his deck.

Michael leaned forward. "Giving him some last minute advice?" he asked.

"Just warning him about Adrian," she replied. "If he wins, he might become the next victim."

Michael shook his head. "There's no way," he said. "He can't use the same trick twice to get back into the tournament. People would get suspicious."

"I'm already suspicious," she replied. "Besides, you've seen what he's like. He may attack merely for payback."

"Well," James said, "it's outside of our hands now."

She huffed and sat back in her seat. "I'm just worried about him, that's all."

"Why?" Michael asked, leaning forward. "You want to make sure that he's in a datable condition after the tournament?"

She sat straight up and turned bright red. "That's not why," she sputtered.

"I dunno," he said, leaning back and nudging James. "It was kind of suspicious when you two arrived alone from the lunch room."

"Yeah," James joined in. "You don't normally take to new people so quickly."

Her eyes darted back and forth between both of them, and finally she turned and faced forward. "I do too," she said. "He's a cool guy, and I bet you'd really like him if you got to know him."

"I'm sure we will," he said with a smirk. He offered James a high five, which he reluctantly accepted. "Seriously, though," he continued, "I don't think there's anything to worry about. If he does win, then he'll stay here in public view. Like I said earlier, that's the safest place to be right now."

_I hope so,_ Kyra thought. _Is the safest place really dueling a boy who savagely attacks duelists?_

They drew their opening five cards and prepared to duel.

* * *

Damon shot straight up in his chair when the doctors walked out of Ellie's room. "Excuse me..." he tried, but they ignored him and talked insistently amongst themselves as they walked down the hall. He turned and hesitantly looked inside the room. A nurse was monitoring some of the equipment hooked up to Ellie. She had a kind face and flowing red hair.

She turned and smiled at him. "It's okay, you can come in," she said. "I'm just finishing some notes, but you won't get in my way."

Damon nodded and stepped into the room. He stood and looked at her, lying expressionless in the bed. Her hair drifted in wandering rivers on the pillow, and her forearm was wrapped under a gauze bandage. He pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down.

"We're very lucky," the nurse said.

He turned to her. "Why do you say that?"

"This is the first time we've been able to treat one of his victims so quickly. We've gathered a lot of information, and we may finally be able to cure her, and the other victims as well."

He turned back to her. "What's wrong with her?"

"Officially, she in an unresponsive state, probably shock-induced."

He pored over the words for a moment. "What does that mean?"

She stood up and walked over to another display screen. "It means that her mind has retreated from the outside world, probably due to some incredible trauma." She picked up her clipboard, dashed down a few notes, and gracefully walked towards the door.

He had one question before she left. "Will she get better?"

She stopped, turned, and smiled at him. "I'm sure of it." She turned to look at her and sighed. "All we can do now, though, is wait. She should make her way back somehow."

His shoulders relaxed a little. "I see," he said. "Thanks, Mom."

She nodded. "Serenity," another nurse called from outside the doorway, "you're needed in room 356 right away."

"I'll be right there," she said, and walked out the door.

Damon looked up at the TV in the corner, where another duel in the tournament was just starting. He sighed and turned back to Ellie.

* * *

Cliff drew his sixth card and placed two onto his duel field. "I'll set a card and a monster," he said.

Adrian huffed and drew a card. "Let's start this right," he said. "I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4." The silver-plated bird-dragon (1600/1000) stepped onto the field and screeched at its opponent. "Horus, attack his face-down monster." The bird stretched its wings and launched at the enemy monster. Brutal spikes thrust out of the card and knocked the creature back. Adrian winced (A LP: 7400) as the hulking machine (800/2200) rested face-up on the field.

"You attacked my Gear Golem the Moving Fortress," Cliff said. "Not the right way to start a duel."

He chuckled at the barb. "Your turn, then," he said. "Let's see what you can do."

"Gladly," he replied. "I tribute Gear Fortress to summon the Ancient Gear Beast." The crouching robot was replaced by a larger one, this one baring its fangs at Adrian's monster. The creature jumped once and crushed the bird-dragon underneath (A LP: 7000).

Adrian wiped off the blow. "Only a minor setback," he said.

Cliff just slipped another card into his duel gauntlet. "I set a card and end my turn," he said.

"You are a worthy opponent," Adrian said, drawing his card. "I won't hold back. I play Fiend's Sanctuary, a Magic card that gives me a Metal Fiend Token." A string of metal orbs (0/0) slid out of the magic sigil that appeared on Adrian's field.

"To defend himself with?" Kyra asked.

"No," James said, shaking his head. "More likely..."

"I tribute the token to summon Armed Dragon LV5." The small monster was replaced by the red spiked dragon (2400/1700).

Cliff kept his composure. _Go ahead,_ he thought, _try to level up your monster by attacking._

"Then I activate Armed Dragon's effect," he said. "By sending Armed Dragon LV7 to the Graveyard, your Ancient Beast is destroyed." Spikes launched from the bulbous dragon's belly, shattering the internal mechanics of the robot dog. "Now, attack directly!"

Cliff froze as the monster's punch slammed into his body (C LP: 5600). _Okay,_ he thought, _I'll have to watch out for that. This guy can be unpredictable._

_I'll end this quickly,_ Adrian thought. _That will reassert my dominance._

"Then, during my Main Phase 2," Adrian said, "I'll play the Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension. This returns Horus LV4 and Armed Dragon LV7 in my Graveyard back to my deck." He kept his gaze on Cliff as he shuffled. "Then I'll set a card and end my turn."

Cliff drew his card. "I set a monster and end my turn."

"Come on," Kyra said, "fight back!"

"Even you take some time to recover and launch an assault," James said.

Adrian drew his card and ignored it. "Armed Dragon," he said, "attack his monster."

The face-down card flipped to reveal a jar composed of machinery with a single diode eye and a mechanical smile (900/900). "My monster is Cyber Jar," Cliff announced. "First, it destroys all monsters on the field." The jar exploded, sending shrapnel through Adrian's monster.

"Then," Adrian cut in, "we pick up the top five cards of our decks and summon any Level 4 or lower monsters among them." He took the five cards, fanned them, and placed three onto the field. "I Special Summon Mystic Swordsman LV4 and two face-down monsters."

Cliff frowned. "I summon Mechanicalchaser and two face-down monsters as well." The dual-blade wielding warrior (1900/1600) faced off against the robotic orb with jointed arms wielding instruments of pain (1850/800), both flanked by horizontal holographic cards.

Adrian smiled. "It's still my Battle Phase, so Mystic Swordsman will attack Mechanicalchaser." The warrior rushed towards the robot, but Cliff didn't lose his composure.

"I activate Rare Metalmorph," he said. A highly reflective armor descended over the orb (Mechanicalchaser: 2350/800). "This gives my Machine an extra 500 attack points."

"I won't allow that," Adrian replied. "I chain Trap Jammer, which negates and destroys your Trap card." The metallic armor shattered, and the warrior sliced the robot in two (C LP: 5550).

_Dang,_ Cliff thought. _I have to keep his monsters from leveling up._

"Main Phase 2," Adrian announced. "I set two cards and end my turn. Mystic Swordsman LV4 evolves to LV6." The swordsman grew to adult height (2300/1700) and split to hold a sword in both hands.

Cliff drew a card. _It's okay,_ he thought, _I have a way to combat him._ "I'll start by Flip Summoning my Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive." The steaming train engine plowed out of the rotating card. "And when it's flipped, I draw a card." He glanced at his card and nodded. "Then I tribute Dekoichi and Battle Footballer to summon Ancient Gear Golem."

Mystic Swordsman was overshadowed by the large humanoid robot (3000/3000). "And then," Cliff continued, "I activate Ultimate Offering. At the cost of 500 Life Points, I can Normal Summon another time." Essence flowed from his duel gauntlet to the face-up Trap (C LP: 5050). "Come out, Heavy Mech Support Platform."

The support robot (500/500) flew onto the field, separated into different components, and then latched onto the outdated golem (Ancient Golem: 3500/3500). "Heavy Mech Support Platform can become an Equip card on a Machine, raising its stats and also protecting it from destruction once."

"I know what the card does," Adrian snapped. "Just attack already."

Cliff grimaced. "Fine then," he said. "Ancient Golem, attack his leftmost monster."

Adrian titched, but there was no helping it. The card flipped to reveal Sangan (1000/600). _At least I'll get to search a monster from my deck,_ he thought.

Cliff did some quick calculations and then decided that it was time to press his opponent. "During the Damage Step," he said, "I can activate cards that affect the statistics of monsters on the field. So, I'll activate Limiter Removal from my hand."

"What?" Adrian cried.

The wind whipping off of the Golem's fist increased in intensity (Ancient Golem: 7000/3500). "This card doubles the ATK of my Machine monsters, and since Ancient Gear Golem inflicts damage when attacking defensive monsters, it means that you take more damage."

Sangan exploded into scraps of fur and Adrian was pushed back by the backlash (A LP: 600). His face darkened, and he didn't look up at his opponent. "Sangan's effect activates," he said coldly, "and I add Armed Dragon LV3 from my deck to my hand."

"I enter my End Phase," Cliff said. "Limiter Removal's effect destroys all monsters that it boosted, but my Heavy Mech Support Platform's effect protects my Golem from being destroyed." The support gear shattered and the large robot remained strong (Ancient Golem: 6000/3000).

Adrian remained quiet for a minute, trying to regain his composure. Then he looked up with an icy glare. "I will teach you," he said, "the consequences of inflicting damage on me."

Cliff huffed. "Just try," he said. "Are you nothing but talk?"

"Careful," Kyra said. "Don't anger him."

"Okay," Michael said, "he really needs to take this a little less seriously."

"Even I'll agree with you on that one," Flint added.

Adrian touched one of his face-down cards. "Before your turn ends," he said, "I activate The Spell Absorbing Life. All face-down monsters are turned face-up and I gain 400 Life Points for each effect monster on the field." Adrian's face-down card flipped to reveal Dark Mimic LV1, a small treasure chest adorned with eyes and filled with teeth (100/1000). Then his Trap dissolved into glimmering particles that gathered at his Life Points counter (A LP: 1800).

He then picked up a card for the beginning of his turn. "During my Standby Phase, I can send Dark Mimic LV1 to the Graveyard to Special Summon LV3 from my deck." The treasure chest grew bigger and nastier (1000/1000). "Now, when my Dark Mimic falls in battle, I get to draw two cards. Then, I'll move Mystic Swordsman to defense position, set a card, and end my turn."

"Is that his big counterattack?" Flint asked.

"He's preparing," James said. "He's going to draw a lot of cards and probably have enough to launch a counterassault."

Flint scoffed. "Not if he runs out of Life Points. He gained a little bit back, but it's not enough."

"Just watch."

"My turn," Cliff said.

"And my move," Adrian responded. "I activate Spirit Barrier." A thin web of energy appeared between him and his monsters. "Now I don't take any Battle Damage."

Michael sighed. "Good counter."

"Only as long as you control a monster," Cliff reminded. However, this could be a problem. "I summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress." The heavily-armored mobile behemoth (800/2200) landed in ready position on the field. "Then I play Shield & Sword, swapping the original ATK and DEF of every monster on the field."

Adrian acknowledged the change with little interest (Mystic Swordsman LV6: 1700/2300) (Dark Mimic LV3: 1000/1000) (Ancient Golem: 6000/3000) (Gear Fortress: 2200/800). "Now," Cliff announced, "Gear Fortress will attack the Dark Mimic." A spiked assault crushed the chest, but Adrian just drew two more cards. "And then Ancient Golem destroys your Swordsman."

Adrian's expression was just as emotionless as the warrior was defeated. "I activate my face-down card, LV Degradation. This revives Mystic Swordsman LV4 from my Graveyard."

Cliff nodded. "I'll end by setting one card. Your turn."

Adrian pulled a seventh card for his hand and then smiled. Cliff braced himself. "I play," Adrian said, "Book of Moon, changing one of your monsters to face-down defense position."

Cliff bit his lip as his Ancient Golem disappeared under a holographic card. _This could be bad,_ he thought.

"And then I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4," he continued. "Mystic Swordsman, attack his Ancient Gear Golem. Due to his effect, when he attacks a face-down monster, that monster is automatically destroyed." The swordsman swept his sword in an arc, causing Cliff's card to shatter into pieces. "And then Horus attacks your other Gear Golem." The fortress swung a few times, but the bird-dragon was victorious (C LP: 4250). "And then I end my turn," he said, "which means that my Horus Dragon evolves to LV6."

Cliff looked unpleasantly at the larger metallic bird (2300/1600). _A monster immune to Magic cards, eh?_ he thought as he drew a card. _This might turn things around._ "I play Pot of Greed," he said. He drew two more cards and nodded. "Then I activate my face-down Trap, Stronghold the Moving Fortress. This is a Continuous Trap card that becomes a monster when activated." The Trap card slid onto the field and a large mechanical being rose out of it (0/2000).

"Then I'll use Stronghold as a tribute to summon the Ancient Gear Beast, which I'll then equip with Construction Material." The rusting dog (2000/2000) squeaked a bark, and a thin yellow rope tied it to the holographic Magic card behind it. Adrian tried to inconspicuously read what the card did. "When the equipped Machine destroys a monster in battle," Cliff pointed out, "I can add a Machine from my deck to my hand with an ATK less than the ATK of the destroyed monster. So Ancient Beast, attack his Mystic Swordsman."

The dog leapt and bit through its opponent. The web in front of Adrian protected him from the shock waves. Cliff pulled his deck from his gauntlet and searched for a particular card. "I choose to fetch Heavy Mech Support Platform with Construction Material's effect," he said. "Then I activate the effect of my Ultimate Offering to summon it." Another group of support parts (500/500) flew onto the field (C LP: 3750) and then split apart to attach to the Beast (Ancient Beast: 2500/2500).

"Not a bad move," Adrian said, drawing a card, "but it will be for nothing. I play Level Up, increasing my Horus to LV8!" Arms unfolded from the bird-dragon's chest and it grew to tower over the field (3000/1800). A bead of sweat ran down Cliff's neck. "I'll also summon Armed Dragon LV3. Horus, attack Gear Beast!"

The bird opened its mouth and bellowed out blue flames. They wrapped around the ancient dog and flew through Cliff's body (C LP: 3250), but only the support mechanics were destroyed by the attack (Ancient Beast: 2000/2000). "Your turn."

Cliff quickly assessed his position on the field. Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 would negate all of his Magic cards, but it didn't matter because he didn't have any in his hand. Adrian had left a weaker monster on the field, one that would upgrade into a better version during the next turn. However, attacking it wouldn't damage his opponent's Life Points at all, not while Spirit Barrier was still on the field. Plus, it would leave his own Life Points vulnerable. He drew a card and saw that it might help his situation, but he needed to hold out for another turn.

"My turn," he said. "I switch Ancient Gear Beast to defense position, set a monster, and set two cards." _My hand is empty now,_ he thought as Adrian drew a card, _but I should be able to bounce back._

"First, Armed Dragon evolves," Adrian said. The plucky little dragon grew to LV5 (2400/1700). "Then, Horus LV8 will wipe out Gear Beast, and Armed Dragon will attack your face-down monster." The dog robot shattered under the flames this time, and Cliff's other card flipped to reveal Dekoichi (1400/1000). The locomotive broke under the punch, but Cliff drew another card.

_No Trap, eh?_ Adrian thought. "I'll also set a monster and a card," he said. "Then I end my turn, and LV5 can be sent to the Graveyard to summon LV7 from my hand." The dragon grew to its impressive adult height (2800/1000).

Cliff looked strong in the face of two fully evolved monsters. "It's time to activate my Trap," Cliff said. "It's a Continuous Trap called Labyrinth of Nightmare." Ethereal ghost skulls drifted out of the Trap card and circled the field. Both of Adrian's monsters crouched down and defended themselves.

"What's going on here?" Adrian asked.

"The effect of my Trap card," Cliff explained, "changes the battle position of every face-up monster during that player's End Phase. So, your monsters are now in defense position."

_Crap,_ Adrian thought. _Now my monsters are vulnerable._

"I'll draw," Cliff said. He smiled when he saw what card he had drawn. "I activate my other Trap card, Gorgon's Eye. The effects of all defense position monsters on the field are negated. That doesn't mean much for your Armed Dragon, but now Horus is prevented from negating Magic cards this turn."

An eye surrounded by snake heads rose out of the Trap card. The eye opened and shone a bright light, freezing all of Adrian's monsters on the field. "And then, since your Horus can no longer negate it, I play the Magic card Courage in the Face of Defeat."

The duelists' jaws dropped open in amazement. Even Adrian's eyes shot open in greed. "Wait," Kyra said, "did he really just say 'Courage in the Face of Defeat'?"

"What are you guys gawking about?" Flint asked.

"It's one of the rarest cards," James said. "Only a few copies of the promotional card were released as tournament prizes back in the waning days of Duel Monsters. They haven't even re-released it yet."

"How did you get your hands on that?" Adrian asked.

"You'd be surprised how much this card was worth five years ago," Cliff said. "My dad found it on one of his business trips and bought it. The folks at Kaiba Corporation were kind enough to let me laminate it and use it, even though it hadn't been re-released."

Tea saw a familiar look in Yugi's eye. "You wouldn't," she said.

He shrugged. "It depends on how much he'd sell it for. I'm sure not selling my own personal copy."

"Anyway," Cliff said, "Courage in the Face of Defeat lets me draw a card for each monster on your side of the field. So I draw three cards." He pulled them and smiled. "I then summon the Trojan Horse, a monster that counts as two tributes when tributed for an Earth monster. So, I use the effect of Ultimate Offering to tribute Trojan Horse to summon Ancient Gear Golem." The large wooden horse (1600/1200) vanished (C LP: 2750) and was replaced by the familiar large automaton (3000/3000). "Then I activate Ultimate Offering's effect again to summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress."

"How many of those do you have in your deck?" Adrian asked in frustration as the third spiked robot (800/2200) appeared on the field (C LP: 2250).

Cliff ignored the comment. "Then I activate Gear Fortress's ability. By paying 800 Life Points, it can attack you directly during this turn."

"He sure plays fast and loose with his Life Points," Michael commented (C LP: 1450).

"But he meters it well," James said. "It could be enough to win him this duel."

_Come on, Cliff,_ Kyra thought. _I want you to win, but I don't want you to be attacked._

"Ancient Gear Golem," Cliff announced, "attack Horus." The robot drew back its fist and swung it at the bird-dragon.

"Oh, go ahead and activate it already," Adrian said bitterly.

"Fine," he said with a smile. "In response to Ancient Golem's attack, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Spirit Barrier." The winds tore through Adrian's energy web and scattered it.

"That's impressive," James said.

"What?" Kyra asked.

"He knows how to use the Golem's effect of preventing the opponent from reacting to an attack. He waits until the attack is underway to disrupt the opponent's plans."

The Golem's fist plowed through Horus and headed for Adrian. Without flinching, he slid a card from his hand to the Graveyard. "I may not be able to activate Magic or Trap cards," he said, "but I can still activate monster effects. I discard Kuriboh to negate all battle damage from this attack." An army of brown furballs took the brunt of the machine's attack.

Cliff frowned slightly at the setback. "Gear Fortress, attack directly." Adrian had no defense for the second attack (A LP: 1000), but he was still in the game. Next turn, Cliff thought. "I end my turn, and Labyrinth of Nightmare switches my monsters to defense position."

_How annoying,_ Adrian thought. _Your Golem is equally strong in defense position, and your Moving Fortress is even stronger._ He drew a card and moved his hand to the defense monster on the field. "I Flip Summon Dark Mimic LV1," he said. The holographic rotated for another evil treasure chest (100/1000). "Its Flip Effect lets me draw one card." He drew it and smiled. "Then I tribute Dark Mimic for Horus LV6."

Again? Cliff thought. The silver bird-dragon (2300/1600) took its place next to the spiked dragon. "Horus Dragon, attack his Moving Fortress." The dragon reduced the opposing monster to scrap. "Then, during the End Phase of my turn, I send Horus LV6 to the Graveyard to Special Summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 from my deck, after your Labyrinth resolves."

The fully evolved ancient bird-dragon (3000/1800) spread its wings as Armed Dragon moved back to attack position. _This isn't good,_ Cliff thought. _We may be at an impasse. He can't defeat my Ancient Golem, and I can't attack his Horus without leaving myself vulnerable. Plus, until I can get rid of it, all of my Magic cards are useless. I may have to use different tactics to win this._

He drew a card and scrunched his mouth in thought. "I set a card and move Ancient Gear Golem to attack position. Ancient Golem, attack Armed Dragon." A single punch obliterated Horus's partner (A LP: 800). Cliff nodded, and the Golem switched back to defense position.

Adrian's hand moved to his deck. His heartbeat quickened, and he felt the beginning of flutters in his stomach. _I can't let this happen,_ he thought. _If he wins, there's no way I'll be able to get back into the tournament the same way._ He turned to his hand. _I have the card to beat him, but I need to get his Golem out of defense position._

He drew a card. _Not the card I need._ "I move Horus to defense position," he said. "so that it moves back to attack position at the end of my turn. Your move."

Cliff drew a card. _Perfect,_ he thought, _if only it wasn't a Magic card._ "Your turn."

Adrian took a card from his deck. The card trembled in his hand. It was exactly what he needed. _Stop it,_ he told himself. _I am on the verge of winning. There's no reason to get nervous now._

"My turn," he exclaimed, fighting the nerves in his voice. "I play Enemy Controller, choosing its first effect to change your Ancient Gear to attack position."

_What are you playing at?_ Cliff wondered as his robot shifted out of its crouch. _Are you so willing to wipe out both of our monsters?_

"Then," Adrian continued, "I play the Magic card Explosive Remains. During this turn, whenever a monster on your side of the field is destroyed in battle, you take damage equal to half of that monster's attack strength."

_Interesting,_ Cliff thought. _So that's how you break the impasse._

"So," Adrian continued, "even though our monsters tie, you will still take lethal damage. Horus Dragon LV8, attack Ancient Gear Golem!"

The bird-dragon opened its mouth and azure flames erupted from it, heading in a stream towards the opposing robot. It raised its fist and plowed against the stream of flames, fighting against it.

Cliff smiled and touched his face-down card. "I activate my Trap card," he said, "Rare Metalmorph."

_No,_ Adrian thought. The Golem's armor changed, became shiny and new for the first time in thousands of years (Ancient Golem: 3500/3000).

"As you remember from before, it becomes an Equip card that gives the equipped monster an attack boost," he continued, "which makes your Magic card useless."

The newly empowered monster powered through the flames and hit Horus directly in the face. Adrian looked on in shock as his monster fell behind him (A LP: 300). He staggered backwards, powerless against the threat before him. His mind raced, but it could come up with no answer.

"My turn," Cliff said. "Ancient Golem, attack directly."

The force of the blow knocked Adrian to the ground (A LP: 0). The wake from the attack blew around the field, making Cliff's vest jacket flutter. Adrian sat on the ground, his eyes wide open. "You..." he muttered.

"Adrian gambled and lost," Kenn said. "The victor in this duel is Cliff Clayton!"

"Nice duel," Cliff said, "but not good enough."

Adrian narrowed his eyes and stood up gruffly. With just a sharp glance at him, he turned and stormed off the field. The other duelists were silent as he walked past. "Tough luck," Flint said, but he got no response. "Ah, jerk."

Cliff walked over amid the cheers and sat down. "Good job," Kyra said. "Just...remember what I said earlier."

He smiled. "Of course."

"Well," Flint said, standing and stretching his arms over his head, "it's time." He turned and smiled evilly at James. "Can't put it off any longer, James."

James sighed and stood up. "Let's do this." He held up his duel gauntlet and readied it.

to be continued...

* * *

Here, for your reference, is the "official" card text of my original cards in this chapter:

LV Degradation (Trap) Activate only when 1 "LV" monster is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard. Special Summon from your Graveyard 1 monster that has the destroyed monster's card name in its card text.

Construction Material (Equip Magic) Equip only to a Machine-Type monster. When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, you can select 1 Machine-Type monster in your Deck with an ATK lower than the destroyed monster's ATK and add it to your hand. Then shuffle your Deck.

Courage in the Face of Defeat (Magic) Draw 1 card for each monster your opponent controls.

Explosive Remains (Magic) During the turn this card is activated, each time 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK.


	9. Fire Lock

**Next Generation: Opening Tournament of Shadows  
By Cere**

**Chapter 9: Fire Lock**

"Now it's the moment that we've been waiting for," Kenn said to the television audience. "He defeated his opponent in one turn during the first round, and now the son of the legendary Yugi Moto is about to duel again." He turned to Rebecca. "Do you think he can pull off the same feat again?"

Rebecca chuckled. "I highly doubt it," she said, "but we should have a good duel ahead of us. We've seen Flint's deck in action already, so we know that he's capable of inflicting a lot of damage quickly."

"At the very least," Kenn said, "we'll hopefully see more of James's deck this time. And here they take the field opposite each other."

"How many times has it been?" Flint asked.

James smirked. "That's my line," he said. "You're the one who keeps challenging me, even after you keep losing."

"This time will be different," Flint said. "You're finally going down, and in front of everybody."

"Don't talk until the duel is over," James said. They pulled their opening cards, and the turn indicator came to rest on James. He drew another card, thought through his opening moves, and chose one. "I'll set a monster and end my turn."

_An innocuous opening move,_ Flint thought, _but I know what it's capable of._ He drew a card and nodded. "I summon UFO Turtle," he said. The shiny flying saucer settled on the field, allowing the turtle's head and legs to slide out (1400/1200). "UFO Turtle, attack James's monster."

The turtle pulled back into its metal shell and spun towards the opposing monster. A tuxedoed penguin (900/1800) slid up and pushed back the attack (F LP: 7600). _About what I expected,_ Flint thought.

"Nightmare Penguin has been flipped," James said. "His effect returns one card on your field to your hand, and UFO Turtle is the only choice." The spinning saucer floated up back into Flint's hand. "Plus," James continued, "he increases the ATK of all my Water monsters by 200." Small rivulets of water flowed around the flightless bird's body (Nightmare Penguin: 1100/1800).

Flint shrugged. "I set two cards and end my turn."

James drew a card. "My turn," he said. "I summon Mother Grizzly." The thick-furred creature (1600/1000) bared its teeth and growled. "Then Mother Grizzly will attack."

"Scapegoat," Flint said. Four sleeping lambs (0/0) drifted onto the field between them. The bear paused and then thrust one of the tokens down to the ground hard, squashing it under its paw.

James shook his head. "I set a card and end my turn."

Flint thought for a moment and then picked a card from his hand. "I summon Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective," he said. Out of a burst of flames floated a fused sphere of molten rock with one eye looking out (2000/0). "Gaia Soul, attack his Nightmare Penguin."

Flames seeped out its seams and surrounded the aquatic bird. The flames passed on to lick at James's clothes (J LP: 7800), and Mother Grizzly lost its bonus (Grizzly: 1400/1000). "My monster inflicts damage even when attacking defensive monsters," Flint said.

"But it is only temporary," James said. "Gaia Soul is destroyed at the end of the turn."

Flint shrugged. "So we know each other's cards well," he said. "Then you'll be familiar with this one. I activate my face-down Trap, Backfire. Every time a Fire monster is destroyed, you take 500 damage." He smirked. "I end my turn."

The composite creature exploded, and the winds from the blast ripped around James (J LP: 7300). It was only a little damage, but he knew how quickly it could add up, especially once his deck started going.

"So, water versus fire," Cliff said. "Isn't that a little cliche?"

Kyra chuckled. "This rivalry had a very odd beginning. At first, we really didn't interact that much. Just sort of ignored each other. But then we joined a board game club in middle school."

"Board game club?" Cliff asked.

"You know," Kyra said, "a bunch of students got together, under the supervision of a teacher, to play board games with each other. We'd play chess, checkers, and even shogi." She grinned. "Our dad taught us that one. James and I introduced it to the rest of the class."

"Yeah," Michael said, "she didn't let us live that one down for a while."

Kyra ribbed him and then continued her story. "Well, Flint joined the club too, but he made it a point to play the two of us a lot. He beat me a couple times and lost interest, so then he focused on James, whom he just couldn't seem to overcome. Then, when it was announced that Duel Monsters was being revived, he was one of the first ones to put together a deck and challenge James." She giggled. "It sucked, but he tuned it up a lot and kept trying. Funny thing is, he's never beaten James. Even Michael and I have lost against him a couple times, though I wouldn't say that he's incredibly better than us, but Flint just can't seem to beat him. So, it's become almost an obsession for Flint to keep challenging him and losing."

"Well," Cliff said, "I guess it shows some tenacity and perseverance."

Kyra huffed. "More like it's freaking annoying. He just can't let it rest how James doesn't deserve the same praise that Yugi got and that he's going to beat him someday."

"But he seems to be a little more serious today," Michael said, "more in control."

James looked at his cards and nodded. "I summon Gagagigo," he said, "and set a card." The humanoid reptilian warrior (1850/1000) flexed its muscles beside the bear. "Both of my monsters will attack Sheep Tokens."

Soon there was only one monster left in front of Flint, but he was unfazed. _They bought me enough time. I will whittle you down to nothing._ "I summon Solar Flare Dragon," he announced. The slender dragon (1500/1000) snaked around him and hissed at the competition. Then it struck out and bit Mother Grizzly in the shoulder. The beast growled before shattering to pieces (J LP: 7200).

"But when Mother Grizzly is destroyed in battle," James said, "I can summon a Water monster from my deck. I choose to summon Maiden of the Aqua." A cheerful girl with rippling short blue hair (700/2000) held her trident in preparation at her side. A spring of water flowed from the trident and pooled around the field. "And when Maiden of the Aqua is on the field, the field is treated as Umi."

"For what good it does you," Flint retorted. Of course, he knew exactly what good it could do him, but it wouldn't be enough. "I set a card and end my turn, and then Solar Flare Dragon's effect inflicts damage to you."

James kept his composure among the flaming attack (J LP: 6700). He drew his card. "First," he said, "I switch Maiden of the Aqua to defense position." The maiden drew her trident up in a blocking position. "Then I activate my face-down card, Raigeki Break. By discarding a card from my hand," he revealed Sinister Serpent, "I can destroy any card on the field. So your Backfire is history." A bolt of lightning wiped out Flint's Trap card. "Then I remove the Mother Grizzly in my Graveyard from the game to summon Aqua Spirit." A portion of the water rose up and formed into a blue-skinned girl with a bubbly laugh (1600/1200).

"Next," James said, "Gagagigo attacks your Dragon." It gave a snarl and jumped across the field, tackling the dragon to the ground (F LP: 7250). "That's all for my turn."

"Oh," Aura said after a moment of thought. "Ohhhhhh, I see."

"Yeah," Yugi said with a smile.

Tea smiled and sighed. "What is it?" she asked.

"He didn't attack the sheep token," Aura said, checking her thought process as she spoke, "because of that effect."

"Exactly," Yugi said. "Learning anything?"

She nodded a little dazedly. "It's a lot to handle, and I have a feeling I'm going to have a headache tomorrow, but this is a step up from the competition I normally face online." She smiled. "I've learned a lot of stuff."

"My turn," Flint said.

"And my Aqua Spirit's effect activates," James said. "During your Standby Phase, I can change the battle position of one of your monsters." Bubbles flowed out from the Spirit's hands and wrapped around the sleeping sheep. Its saucer eyes opened and it gave a cute little growl.

"Nice try," Flint said, "but I already have a way around that. I activate my face-down card, Enemy Controller. I'll tribute my Scapegoat token to gain control of your Gagagigo for this turn."

A v-game controller appeared and plugged into James's monster. The reptile stiffly walked over to stand before Flint. "And now that I have control of your strongest creature, I'll have it attack Aqua Spirit." The reptilian warrior grimaced before it launched an attack on its comrade.

"I'll just activate Tornado Wall," James said. The Continuous Trap flipped up just before Gagagigo's fist collided with the water sprite. She still perished, but the water around them swirled up into tornados that blocked the backlash from the attack from hitting James. "As long as Umi remains on the field, all battle damage to me is reduced to zero."

"Yes, yes," Flint said. "I set a monster and a card and end my turn."

The v-game controller shattered and Gagagigo rejoined its proper master. James pulled a card from his deck and one from his Graveyard. "Sinister Serpent's effect returns it to my hand," he said. "Then I summon Abyss Soldier." The humanoid whale stepped onto the field (1800/1300) and brandished its own trident.

_Oh great,_ Flint thought.

James revealed Sinister Serpent from his hand again. "By sending a Water monster from my hand to the Graveyard," he said, "Abyss Soldier returns one card on the field to the owner's hand." The whale swung its trident and a water whirlpool sprung from its prongs, carrying Flint's face-down card back to his hand.

_Really great,_ Flint thought. _Great, what now, what now?_

"Abyss Soldier," James said, "attack his face-down monster." Abyss Soldier leapt across the field and swung its trident at a turtle encased in metal (1400/1200). "UFO Turtle," he said, "the same one that I returned to your hand during the first turn? Well, summon your monster from your deck."

Flint's mind raced through his options. He didn't want to summon Solar Flare Dragon anymore. What was the best option?

"I summon Fox Fire," he announced. A small red fox with a pilot light on its tail (300/200) crouched on the field.

James nodded. "Gagagigo, attack Fox Fire." The wily little critter was little work for the tall reptilian (F LP: 5700).

"Very good," Flint said, wincing at the damage, "but now my Fox Fire's effect activates. During the End Phase of a turn that it was destroyed in battle, it revives itself." The fox returned to the field in defense position.

Kyra's eyes wandered a little and suddenly her blood froze. His gaze had suddenly turned back to the duel at hand, but before then, Adrian had been unmistakably looking at them from the front row of the stadium. She shivered and kept looking at him. His gaze stayed on the action, but then they moved to look at them and quickly shot back. _What is he doing?_

Flint drew a card. _All right, here we go._ "First, I play the Field card Molten Destruction." The water on the field evaporated and turned into flowing lava, Flint's fox gathering strength from the heat (Fox Fire: 800/0). "Plus," Flint said, "since there's a field card on the field, Maiden of the Aqua's effect no longer applies, the field is no longer Umi, and your Tornado Wall is destroyed."

James stared back without expression. He had to admit, it was a good move.

Flint smiled and grabbed another card from his hand. "Then I summon the Ultimate Baseball Kid, which gets an ATK bonus from both the field and every other Fire monster on the field." The uniformed boy (2000/600) stepped up next to the fox.

The boy tossed a flaming baseball in his hands and then smacked it straight into James's Abyss Soldier (J LP: 6500). "Then I set a card," he said, "and end my turn."

James drew a card and returned Sinister Serpent to his hand. "I summon Mermaid Knight," he said, "and she attacks Fox Fire." The buff half-warrior half-fish (1500/700) raised its sword and slid over to the trembling fox. _That should weaken his Baseball Kid enough._

Flint smiled. "Nope," he said. "I activate Gravity Bind. Monsters that are Level 4 and higher can't attack."

A green laser net descended over the field. Fox Fire and Ultimate Baseball Kid slipped through the net, but James's monsters were caught. Mermaid Knight struggled against the web, but it couldn't make any progress. James grimaced and waved to Flint.

He drew a card and prepared to really get into the swing of things. "I summon Raging Flame Sprite," he said. The small autumn sprite (600/0) pranced next to the baseball player (3000/600).

_Here it comes,_ James thought.

"Baseball Kid, attack Maiden of the Aqua." The maiden cried out as the baseball smashed through her. "Then Raging Flame Sprite uses its effect to attack directly." The sprite skipped across the field and caused a spurt of flames to spring up around James's feet (J LP: 5900). The flames from its attack retreated from James and gathered around the sprite, feeding its strength (Flame Sprite: 1600/0).

_This could get bad fast,_ James thought. _He has started his engine. A strong monster to take out my threats, powered up by a monster that revives itself, supplemented by a monster that attacks directly and keeps growing stronger._ He sighed and drew a card. _This could help. This could help a lot._

"You have a good setup," he said, "using the power of your monsters to compliment and strengthen each other. However, it also means that your plan falls apart if I can take apart just one piece." He moved his drawn card onto the field. "I tribute Mermaid Knight in order to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch." The fish warrior was replaced by the tall ruler dressed in ice armor (2400/1000). "And when Mobius is Tribute Summoned," he said, "I can destroy up to two Magic or Trap cards on the field. I choose your Gravity Bind and Molten Destruction."

The gravity net shattered and the flowing lava receded, taking away the power bonus (Fox Fire: 300/200) (Baseball Kid: 2500/1000) (Flame Sprite: 1100/200). "First," James said, "Gagagigo attacks the Flame Sprite." The reptile sprinted and bashed the little creature (F LP: 4950) (Baseball Kid: 1500/1000). "And now your Ultimate Baseball Kid is weak enough to be taken down by my Mobius." The little leaguer was crushed beneath an icy fist (F LP: 4050).

Flint gritted his teeth. "So maybe my plans sometimes fall apart," he said, "but every duelist's do from time to time. The important thing is to build your deck so that you can rebound and fight back. I'll start by playing Pot of Greed." He drew his two new cards and smiled. "Then I play Level Limit Area B. All Level 4 and higher monsters must be in defense position while this card rules over the field."

Imposing statues appeared from the Continuous Magic card. James frowned as both of his monsters crouched down and defended themselves. Flint picked another card from his hand. "Then I'll summon Solar Flare Dragon," he said. The long winding dragon (1500/1000) reared its head and then coiled around itself. "He may be a Level 4 monster and thus stuck in defense position, but he can still attack you, at the end of every turn."

Flint smiled and nodded to his opponent, while the dragon spewed flames at him (J LP: 5400). James drew his card. _Finally._

"I play Terraforming," he said. "This Magic card lets me move one Field Magic card from my deck to my hand. I choose A Legendary Ocean, which I'll then activate." Water rushed around the field, and huge ancient ruins rose behind him. James's monsters soaked up power from the mystical water (Mobius: 2600/1200) (Gagagigo: 2050/1200).

"Okay," Cliff said, standing up, "that's a little too much water for me. Think they'll mind if I go and use the bathroom before the next round starts and I have to fight?"

"Wait," Kyra said. Her eyes darted back to where Adrian was sitting. He was still watching the duel, not paying any attention to them. "Be careful. I don't want Adrian jumping you while you're out of sight."

He chuckled. "It's okay," he said. "I'll be fine." He waved and walked off the field.

Kyra crossed her arms and grumbled, but Adrian was still sitting in his spot and watching the game. She grumbled some more and turned to see James's newest summoned monster.

"I also summon Mermaid Knight," he said. The muscular mermaid (1700/900) looked just as powerful as the last one. "Now, Legendary Ocean, in addition to giving Water monsters an ATK increase, also lowers the Level of Water monsters on the field, and in my hand, by one star. So, Mermaid Knight and Gagagigo can slip under your Level Limit now."

_Shoot,_ Flint thought. _I need my trump card now._

"Gagagigo moves to attack position," James said, "and then the Battle Phase. Now that the field is Umi again, Mermaid Knight's effect lets it attack twice. So, she will attack both your Fox Fire and Solar Flare Dragon." The mermaid slipped over and struck her sword through both fox and dragon. "Then, Gagagigo attacks you directly." The reptilian warrior's fist struck Flint (F LP: 2000). He staggered backwards, rubbing his chin.

"You're going to pay for that," he said.

James slipped a card in his duel gauntlet. "I'll then set a card and end my turn."

"Don't forget," Flint said. "Fox Fire revives in defense position." He placed the card back on his duel field and then drew a new one. He grinned. "I have a gift for you, dear rival. I'll tribute your Mermaid Knight and Gagagigo to summon Lava Golem on your side of the field."

James watched with worry as his monster melded into the composite of glowing molten rock (3000/2500). _A monster that can't attack with Level Limit on the field,_ he thought, _and I take damage during my Standby Phase. Not good._

"Your turn," Flint said.

James drew a card, and then lava sloughed off the golem and washed around his feet (J LP: 4400). "I pass," he said.

Flint grinned and drew. "Right where I want you," he said. "Like I said, this deck can build a fire lock as quickly as I want it. Now, I'll set a card and summon a new Raging Flame Sprite." The fire fairy (100/200) bounced across the field and attacked James (J LP: 4300), drawing power from the damage (Flame Sprite: 1100/200).

_Even worse,_ James thought as he drew his card. More lava from the golem attacked him (J LP: 3300), but he shrugged it off. "I summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3," he said. There was a glint in the sky, and then the armed rocket attack mech settled on the waves (1700/1500). "When Umi is on the field, Bugroth MK-3 can attack directly."

"But that won't help if it can't attack at all," Flint interrupted. "I activate my Continuous Trap, DNA Transplant."

James brushed a strand of hair out of his face. This was what he was dreading, and he didn't have a way to cope with it now.

"Oh, I see," Michael said.

"What?" Kyra asked.

"That's why he was touting that card so much," he replied.

"DNA Transplant," Flint ordered, "change every monster on the field to a Fire monster."

James's Mobius and Bugroth sprung flames from their bodies. Their stats returned to normal (Mobius: 2400/1000) (Bugroth MK-3: 1500/1300) and the Bugroth switched to a defensive posture.

"I see," Kyra said. "As Fire monsters, they lose the bonus from Legendary Ocean and also lose their Level modification. So, he can't attack underneath Flint's stall tactics anymore." She slapped her fist in her hand. "I'll be danged, he may deserve some credit."

"I must admit," James said with a smile, "that was a very good card choice. You're learning."

Flint scoffed. "I don't need your praise. I came up with the idea all by myself, without any help from others. My results will speak for themselves."

James sighed. "Your turn," he said.

"Indeed," he said. "Raging Flame Sprite, attack directly again." James's clothes were covered in fire (J LP: 2200), and the burning energy around the sprite grew even larger (Flame Sprite: 2100/200). _In lethal range now,_ Flint thought.

* * *

Cliff hummed as he walked up to the sink and washed his hands. Then he turned off the water, shook his hands, and looked up at the mirror. A familiar person, dressed entirely in black, was looking back at him. "Come to attack me, too?" Cliff asked, turning around to face him.

* * *

James drew a card. Another wave of lava fell off of the Lava Golem and pooled around him (J LP: 1200). _That's enough of that,_ he thought. "DNA Transplant may affect all monsters on the field," he said, "but it doesn't affect the monsters in my hand. So, Legendary Ocean's effect still reduces the level of monsters in my hand. I tribute Lava Golem in order to summon Levia-Dragon Daedalus."

The burning creature changed in a long sinewy sea dragon (2600/1500). "And then I activate Daedalus's effect," James continued. "By sending Umi to the Graveyard, it destroys every other card on the field."

The water around them gathered together, built its destructive force, and then tore across the field, wiping out everything in its path except for the sea dragon orchestrating the catastrophe. Flint's boosted fairy and flaming fox were drowned in the torrent, as were his Magic and Trap cards. _That was close,_ he thought. _The only reason I'm safe right now is because of Level Limit._

James's remaining monster was wrapped around itself in defense position. "There's nothing else I can do for now," he said. "Your turn."

Flint drew his card. "I play Smashing Ground," he said, "destroying your only monster."

James pulled another card from his deck. He hated the current situation, because he couldn't defend himself yet. Of course, neither could his opponent. It all depended on who could pull the good cards first. Unfortunately, that wasn't him right now.

"I set a monster and end my turn," he said.

_Time to drive him into a corner,_ Flint thought. "I summon UFO Turtle," he said, "and attack your face-down monster." The spinning saucer turtle (1400/1200) slammed into James's monster. It flipped to reveal a winged snake (300/200) that easily fell to the attack.

"My turn," James said. He returned Sinister Serpent to his hand and put his newly drawn card onto the field. "I summon Gagagigo." A fresh reptilian warrior appeared and pummeled Flint's monster (F LP: 1550).

Flint brushed off the wake of the attack and pulled his deck from his gauntlet. "Fair enough," he said, "but now I get to summon a new monster, and I choose Charcoal Inpachi." The blackened tree soldier (100/2100) moved very stiffly, crushing the ground beneath it.

"My move," he said. He drew a card, hid his reaction, slipped it into his duel field, turned his monster sideways, and offered his palm. "Your turn."

James smirked. He had played right into his hands. "I tribute Gagagigo," he said, "to summon its upgrade, Giga Gagagigo." The reptile grew in size and portions of its body were replaced with cybernetic parts (2450/1500).

Flint shook his head. "How can you pronounce that?" he taunted. "Do you practice in front of a mirror?"

"Booooooo," Kyra shouted from the sidelines.

"Giga Gagagigo attacks," James said.

"And I activate Backfire," Flint said.

James grimaced. His monster punched through the charred wood with its steel fist, but Flint's Continuous Trap card launched a ball of fire at his Life Points (J LP: 700).

Flint grinned and drew his next card. "You've fallen right into my trap," he said, "for now I summon Solar Flare Dragon and end my turn."

James was actually worried as his Life Points were attacked yet again (J LP: 200).

"Oh no," Aura said. "It's an impassable situation." Yugi nodded, but let her continue. "If James attacks, then Backfire will deal damage to him and he'll lose. But if he doesn't attack, then Solar Flare Dragon will automatically damage him during Flint's next turn and he'll also lose." Her eyebrows frowned. "He needs a way to destroy either piece, the monster or the Trap."

"There may be another way," Yugi said with a knowing smile. Aura looked at him curiously, and then kept quiet and watched James take his turn.

He drew his card and felt a strange combination of relief and tension swim through him. _At a time like this..._ "I play Graceful Charity," he said.

"Oh man," Kyra said. "This could be it."

He picked up three cards and looked at his hand. One card caught his interest and he dove through the possibilities. Finally, an answer struck him. There was a way out.

"I discard Torrential Tribute and Tornado Wall," he said.

Flint shrugged. "Neither of those would have helped you," he admitted.

James closed his eyes, gathered his plan in his mind, and prepared to move. "Then I play the Magic card Salvage. This lets me add two Water monsters with an ATK of 1500 or less in my Graveyard to my hand. I choose Nightmare Penguin and Amphibious Bugroth MK-3." His Magic card slid into his Graveyard slot and two more cards poked out. "Then I summon Sinister Serpent and play Big Wave Small Wave."

James's two monsters were buried under a torrent of water. "All of my Water monsters are destroyed, and then I can Special Summon the same number of Water monsters from my hand. So, I summon Nightmare Penguin and Amphibious Bugroth MK-3." The waves subsided and two monsters emerged from the torrent, a tuxedoed penguin (1100/1800) and a robotic rocket attacker (1700/1300).

"No way," Flint said. "Then your last card is..."

James shrugged and revealed it. "I play Junkyard Robot," he said. "This Magic card lets me add a Continuous, Equip, or Field Magic card in my Graveyard to my hand. So, I choose and activate A Legendary Ocean."

A small level of water rose on the field, and the ancient ruins reappeared, faint and outlined. "A card retrieved by Junkyard Robot is negated until my next Standby Phase after it's activated," James explained, "but the effect that replaces its name is still active. So, the field is Umi, and my Bugroth can attack you directly."

"Nooooo!" Flint shouted. The robot's booster rockets fired and it shot across the field, its fist connecting with Flint's stomach (F LP: 0). He bent over and fell to his knees.

James let out the breath that had been building up in him over his last turn and sighed. As the holograms around them faded, the crowd's roar enveloped him, but his attention was on his opponent. He walked over and offered his hand. "It was a good duel," he said.

When Flint realized what he was doing, he frowned and slapped it away with the back of his hand. "It's not a good duel until I win," he said and stormed off the field.

_I can't believe it. In front of everyone,_ he thought. _In front of everyone._

Kyra joined in the crowd's booing and then turned to watch the stadium big screen. The final tournament grid outline was displayed, and then their four faces flashed rapidly between them, randomly determining the course the rest of the tournament would take.

Suddenly, she froze. There was still an empty seat among them. Cliff hadn't returned yet. Her eyes flashed into the audience, and she saw to her horror that the spot where Adrian had sat was now empty.

She stood up with a start and whipped around her chair. "What are you doing?" Michael asked.

"Cliff's not back yet," she shouted as she ran away, "and Adrian's missing from the crowd. He may have-"

She stopped when the door to the stadium interior opened, revealing a grinning face.

* * *

"And that's the end to a spectacular second round," Kenn said. "As we move on to the third round, who remaining isn't a descendant of one of the old duelists?"

"Only one, Kenn," Rebecca said, "Cliff Clayton. But for the other three, we have the twin children of Yugi Moto, as well as the oldest son of Joey Wheeler."

"Though, honestly," Kenn said, "does anyone here even know of Joey Wheeler?"

"They should," Rebecca said with slight indignation. "He placed very well in both Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, rose to a respectable rank in the American circuit, and also was invited to the Legends Duel Monsters Tournament."

Kenn chuckled. "Okay, you're right," he said. "Well, the match-ups for the third round are being chosen now. Will the Moto children have to face each other now or wait until the final match?"

"Now, now, don't count the others out yet. Cliff has shown what a powerhouse his Ancient Gear Golem can be, and Michael, the oldest one here I might add, has proven that his Zombies are resilient and resourceful."

"Then it's them against Kyra's persistent phoenix and James's array of Water effects. And here are the final match-ups now."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kyra asked.

"I thought I told you," Cliff said. "I went to the bathroom."

"What took you so long?" she huffed. "I was worried. Adrian was watching you, and then you left, and then he disappeared, and then-"

"Whoa, calm down," he said. "Nothing happened, and I'm perfectly fine now."

"Yeah," she said, "what a relief. So then, why are you smiling anyway?"

"Because," he replied, pointing at the big screen, "we're facing each other in the next round."

She turned and saw that they were indeed the first match in the third round. Michael flashed her a smile and then raised his hand to James, who gave him a light high-five.

She turned back and hid the color from her cheeks as she spoke to Cliff. "So then," she said, motioning to the field, "shall we?"

He grinned. "I'd be honored," he said. They walked towards the field. "I must admit, I never thought I'd be dueling a descendent of the legendary Yugi Moto someday."

She giggled. "Well, don't think I'll take it easy on you."

"Of course not," he said. "I'd want it no other way." He paused and looked as if he were considering saying something. "By the way, you were right about something."

"Oh?"

"Adrian did try to attack me."

Her mouth hung open. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "He snuck up behind me in the bathroom and jumped me."

"Oh my god. Are you okay?"

He smiled. "I'm fine," he said. "I know how to handle myself. I roughed him up a little bit and he ran away. I don't think we'll be seeing him for the rest of the tournament."

"That's good," she said. Then a thought occurred to her. "Except..."

He looked at her curiously. "Except?"

"Well," she said, "it's just that the Duelist Hunter had some strange way of subduing duelists and putting them into a coma. If Adrian was the Duelist Hunter, why didn't he do that to you?"

Cliff thought for a minute. "Maybe he couldn't use it at the time, like there's some setup that's required or something."

Kyra nodded. "Or maybe," she said, "Adrian wasn't the Duelist Hunter after all." She looked around the stands. "Maybe it's someone else."

* * *

Isaac nodded as he saw the two participants head for the field. Then he looked down and checked his watch. _Almost time,_ he thought, _but I should have time to watch one more match._

* * *

Damon rested his chin on his hands, watching as the TV broadcast showed a clipfest of the previous round's duels. He sighed, and then a noise startled him. His gaze shot to the right, and he saw her sitting bolt upright, her chest rising up and down rapidly, her blue eyes wide open and frantically looking around the room. A small pained cry left her mouth with each breath.

"Ellie?" he asked. "Ellie!"

to be continued...

* * *

Here, for your reference, is the "official" card text of my original cards in this chapter:

Junkyard Robot (Magic) Add 1 Continuous, Equip, or Field Magic Card from your Graveyard to your hand. That card's effect is negated until your next Standby Phase after it is activated.


	10. Hunter and Hunted

**Next Generation: Opening Tournament of Shadows  
By Cere**

**Chapter 10: Hunter and Hunted**

"Ellie!" Damon cried again. He rushed over to the bedside and grabbed her shoulder to try and steady her, but she didn't seem to register his presence. "Oh god, Ellie," he said. He swallowed hard, and then ran to the door and stuck his head out. "Nurse! Nurse!" he hollered. "Come quick!"

He sprinted back to the bed and tried again to calm her. Her breathing was growing ragged, and he struggled to get her attention. Finally, he grabbed her face and directed her eyes straight into his. "Ellie, please calm down."

She finally seemed to realize that he was there. "Damon!" she gasped out. "Where am I? What...what's going on?"

"Shh, shh," he said. "Just try to calm down. The doctors should be on their way soon."

"Damon," she said. Her eyes wandered around the room, trying to conceive what everything was. When she saw her bandaged arm, her breathing quickened again and she clutched Damon's shirt. "I saw him," she blubbered. "I didn't mean to. I was just wandering around and then...He took me by surprise, I couldn't-"

"It's okay, it's okay," he said. "Just calm down, okay?"

She looked up at the TV and whimpered in terror. "It's him."

"What?" He looked up at the montage of the previous round's duels.

She lifted her hand and pointed at a person on the screen. "There he is," she said. "That's the one who attacked me."

Damon's stomach clenched itself. The doctors rushed into the room, and Damon dazedly let them take his place. He stepped out of the room and rested his back against the wall. He knew who the Hunter was. His mind took a moment to digest that information. _I have to tell someone._

He sprung to action, searching through all of his pockets. Slowly, the numbing truth descended upon him. His cell phone...he had left it in his jacket. He muttered a silent curse, briefly considered his options, and then ran down the hallway. There had to be a pay phone somewhere. _I have to let them know,_ he thought. _They're in danger._

* * *

Kyra raised her duel gauntlet opposite of Cliff, trying to keep the butterflies in her stomach under control. He looked back at her, slowing his breathing and collecting his thoughts. The turn light flickered, and Cliff drew his sixth card. He observed his hand and decided on his opening move. "I summon the Trojan Horse," he said, "and set a card." The wooden mechanical horse (1600/1200) stood tall in front of him.

Kyra swallowed and prepared to give her response. "I set a monster and a card," she said. "Your turn."

He drew a card and moved his Trojan Horse to the Graveyard. "I tribute Trojan Horse" - Kyra tensed - "to summon Ancient Gear Beast."

Kyra exhaled as the automaton dog (2000/2000) rose before her. It wasn't the Golem, but it was still a troublesome monster. "Ancient Beast," he said, "attack her face-down monster." The rusting dog pounced on Kyra's card, which flipped up to reveal Apprentice Magician (400/800). "I know it hasn't been important before," he said, "but my Beast negates the effect of every monster it destroys in battle."

_So,_ Kyra thought, _my Apprentice Magician doesn't fetch another Spellcaster. Just as well._

Cliff nodded as the opposing magician was shaken and destroyed. "Then I'll finish my turn by setting two cards."

_Three face-down cards,_ she thought. _Well, I've managed worse._ "I activate Scapegoat," she said. Four sheep tokens (0/0) floated out of the Magic card and settled onto the field. "Then I set a card and end my turn."

"All right," Cliff said. "Ancient Gear Beast will attack one of your tokens." The little puffball was easily ripped to shreds. "Then I set a monster and a card."

Kyra grinned and drew a card. "Now I summon Hand of Nephthys," she said. The priestess robed in gold and flames (600/600) alighted on the field. "Then I can tribute the priestess and a token to summon the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys from my deck." The gold-plated phoenix roared onto the field in all her glory (2400/1600). Her wings spread wide over the field and her arms crossed over her chest.

Kyra took a deep breath. "Nephthys," she ordered, "attack the Ancient Beast." The bird roared, and fire spewed from her mouth. It was shaped by her wings and collected in her hands, until she held a raging ball of fire that she threw at the metal monster.

Cliff tapped one of his face-down cards. "I activate Limiter Removal," he said. "The ATK of my Machine monster is doubled." Electricity surged and the robot's gears groaned as it increased in size (Ancient Beast: 4000/2000).

"I thought as much," Kyra said. "I activate Assault on GHQ. It destroys my monster, so my Nephthys avoids being destroyed in battle and will revive next turn. Plus, you have to discard two cards off the top of your deck."

Cliff smiled and picked up his top two cards. His smile twitched when he noticed that one of them was Ancient Gear Golem. _Crud,_ he thought, _one of them gone already. I'll have to get it back to my hand._

As he slid his cards into the Graveyard, Nephthys exploded and left the Ancient Beast sitting there, restless in its power. "And the other effect of Limiter Removal," Kyra said with a grin, "is that your monster is destroyed at the end of the turn."

"Which is why I have this card," Cliff replied. "I activate Mystik Wok. It lets me tribute one of my monsters and add that monster's ATK or DEF to my Life Points. So, obviously, I choose the attack points." Cliff's monster dissolved into blue points of light that were absorbed into his Life Point counter (C LP: 12000).

Kyra sputtered a little. "Anything else you want to do during your turn?" Cliff asked. She shook her head. "Then I have one more play. I activate Labyrinth of Nightmare."

The Continuous Trap flipped up and Kyra groaned inside. "Now the battle position of our monsters changes at the end of our turns," he explained. "So, your tokens all switch to attack position."

Ghostly heads drifted out of the Trap and incited her monsters to wake up. Kyra bit her lip. Now it was as though she was wide open.

Cliff drew a card. "I Flip Summon Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive," he said, "which makes me draw one more card. Then I Normal Summon Battle Footballer." The evil train engine (1400/1000) puffed out smoke as a robot dressed in football equipment (1000/2100) took the field beside it. "Then both of them will attack your sheep tokens."

The train plowed through a token and clipped Kyra (K LP: 6600) and the football robot charged the other token and collided with her other side (K LP: 5600). _Okay,_ she thought, _that wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be._

"Then I end my turn," Cliff said, "so my monsters switch to defense position."

"It won't last long," Kyra said. "Nephthys revives and destroys every Magic and Trap card on the field." The ghostly heads were wiped out by intense flames. "I also summon Enraged Battle Ox. Now, Beast, Beast-Warrior, and Winged Beast monsters inflict damage when attacking defensive monsters." The furious minotaur (1700/1000) gripped its axe tight as it stood next to the phoenix. "Now attack!"

Flames burst through the Footballer (C LP: 11700), and Dekoichi was taken down by an axe slice (C LP: 11000). Cliff shrugged off the damage. He was still effectively in the lead.

"Then I'll set a card," she said, "before ending my turn."

Cliff drew a card. "I play the Continuous Magic card Cycle of Life and Death," he said. "By paying 500 Life Points and discarding a monster from my hand, I can return a monster with the same Type from my Graveyard to my hand. So, I discard Gear Golem the Moving Fortress to retrieve Mechanicalchaser."

_Mechanicalchaser?_ Kyra thought. _Oh, I bet it was discarded by my card._

Cliff took the card from his Graveyard (C LP: 10500). "Then I'll summon it and equip it with Construction Material." The orb soldier (1850/800) floated into place and unlocked its attack arms. "Next it attacks Battle Ox."

The two traded swings, but a swift jab finished the minotaur (K LP: 5450). "And by the effect of Construction Material," he said, "I can add a Machine monster with an ATK less than your monster's from my deck to my hand. I choose Cyber Jar."

Kyra frowned thoughtfully. _It still won't help get rid of my Nephthys,_ she thought. _Is he planning something else? Maybe that's it. He wants to summon enough tributes to summon his Golem._

"Your turn," he said.

She drew a card and added it to her hand. "I summon Great Angus," she said. The brutal bovine (1800/600) pounded its fists together. "Then Nephthys will attack your robot and Great Angus will attack directly."

The robot seeker melted under the blaze (C LP: 9950) and the beast charged in and swiped at him (C LP: 8150). His vest jacket fluttered from the attack, but he kept his cool. _Almost got him down to his starting Life Points,_ she thought. She motioned for him to take his turn.

He drew a card and then set his other card onto the field. "I set a monster," he said. "That's it."

Kyra sighed and drew another card. She knew what his monster was, but there really wasn't much she could do about it. Maybe her new card would help a little. "I summon Brushfire," she said.

The burning brush (500/500) looked out of place next to its strong counterparts. _Nice move,_ he thought. _Always increase your options._

"Nephthys," she said, "attack his Cyber Jar."

The pod (900/900) flipped up and exploded, its wake taking out every monster on the field. Kyra just sighed and took five cards off the top of her deck. "I summon two monsters face-down," she said, adding the other three cards to her hand.

"And I have three face-down monsters," he said.

Kyra took some calming breaths. She did not want him to have this many monsters on the field at once. _However,_ she thought, looking at the cards in her hand, _I should be able to handle it._

"Your turn," she said. She didn't want to set any cards, because they'd just be wiped out by Nephthys on her next turn.

Cliff smiled warmly. "I activate my Cycle of Life and Death again," he said (C LP: 7650). "I discard Ancient Gear Beast to add Ancient Gear Golem to my hand."

_You're kidding me,_ she thought. _That was the other card I discarded?!_

"Then I tribute two monsters to summon him." Two holographic cards vanished and were replaced by the towering humanoid robot (3000/3000). "I'll also Flip Summon my other monster, Heavy Mech Support Platform, and use its effect to equip it to my Golem."

_Oh crud,_ she thought as the support robot separated and integrated into the older robot's armor (Ancient Golem: 3500/3500). _I wasn't planning for that._

"Ancient Golem," he said, "attack the left monster." The card flipped to reveal a wicked face surrounded by swirling flames (600/700) that was soundly squished by the robot's punch. The wake shook the ground and made her stagger (K LP: 2650).

_Ugh,_ she thought. _I can't take this much._

"Then I set a monster and end my turn," he said.

_Set a card?_ she thought. "My turn," she said, "and Nephthys comes back." The phoenix revived and spread its flame around the field again. "So, let's see what your face-down card is."

"Indeed," he said. "I activate Misdirected Revival."

Her eyes shot open. The phoenix glowered for a moment and then walked over to stand beside the ancient mechanical man.

"This Trap card," he said, "that activates when you Special Summon a monster from your Graveyard, gives me control of that monster."

_Crap,_ she thought. _Crap, crap, crap. I wasn't planning for this. This isn't what I wanted at all._

"Come on," James muttered. "Keep your focus."

"Go, Kyra!" Michael shouted.

She looked over at her friends, saw their encouraging faces, and smiled. She turned back to her hand and started thinking seriously. _Come on,_ she thought, _you have seven cards in your hand. You have to be able to do something._ Her mind traveled through the options and then glanced at her monster on the field. This set her mind going in a different route, and a plan started to form.

"Well," she said, "it's still my Standby Phase, so I can activate Brushfire's effect." The flaming weed (500/500) broke out of the ground before its owner (K LP: 2150). "Then I move to my Main Phase and tribute it to summon Lesser Phoenix." The plant was replaced by a silver-plated armless phoenix (2200/1500).

Her eyes glanced down at her Life Point counter, and she realized that she was dangerously vulnerable to one of his combos. She grabbed a card from her hand and then another to back it up. "I then play Smashing Ground," she said, "and chain Emergency Provisions to it. Emergency Provisions lets me send Smashing Ground to the Graveyard to gain 1000 Life Points, and Smashing Ground's effect still resolves and destroys your monster with the highest DEF."

Kyra smiled at the Life boost (K LP: 3150) while the support gear on Ancient Golem shattered (Ancient Golem: 3000/3000). "But Heavy Mech Support Platform's effect protects it from destruction," Cliff said.

"I know," she said, "which is why I'll then Flip Summon Magician of Faith." The holy priestess (300/400) waved her staff and an aura extended into Kyra's Graveyard and added Smashing Ground back to her hand.

"I see," Cliff said. "That's a good move."

"I'm not done yet," she said with a grin. "Next I'll play United We Stand and equip it to my Lesser Phoenix. She'll gain attack points for every face-up monster on my field." Bonds of power flowed from the Faith Magician to the phoenix (Lesser Phoenix: 3800/3100). "Lesser Phoenix, attack Ancient Golem."

Silver-tinged flames enveloped the huge automaton. _Now I see what you're doing,_ he thought (C LP: 6850). _Clever girl._

"Then," Kyra said dramatically, "I play Smashing Ground, destroying my Nephthys."

_And she'll come back on your side of the field,_ he thought. _Very well done, Kyra._

"Finally," she said, "I'll set a card. Your move."

"Come on, Kyra," Yugi said.

"I don't know that I would have ever thought of that," Aura said. "I mean, I would have just destroyed the Golem, but she thought it out and got her monster back as well."

Yugi smiled. "She knows how to use that monster well," he said, and then turned to his wife. "Are you enjoying it too, dear?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course," she said. "I'm a little rusty on the rules for not watching it for many years, but it's just as entertaining to watch our kids play it as it was to watch you guys." She crumpled up her hamburger wrapper and handed it to him. "Here you go."

"I'll take it," Aura said, snatching it off of Yugi's lap.

"You don't have to," Yugi said.

"No," she replied, "I want to stretch my legs a little, and I want to do it before my brother goes." She stood and jogged away up the stairs.

Yugi smiled. "You know," he said, "she's going to turn into a really good duelist. All she needs is a little experience."

His gaze turned to his cell phone. Still no news. What was happening?

* * *

Damon stood panting before the pay phone. His hands dug through his pockets and he pulled out some change. He looked at the small amount with relief. He had enough to make two calls, but it should only take one to let Yugi know what was happening. He picked up the receiver, slid in his coins, moved his hands to the buttons, and then he froze. With sudden embarrassment, he didn't know what Yugi's number was. All of his friend's numbers were saved in his phone. He hadn't bothered to memorize any of them.

He set the receiver back and banged his head against the wall. _Okay, okay,_ he thought, taking deep breaths to calm himself. _There has to be somebody's number that I know...Well, there's Michael's, but his cell phone is off right now. Aura. I called her earlier. I think it's still a little fresh in my mind. I just have to concentrate and remember what it looked like._

After a few minutes of careful thought, visualizing the number over and over in his head, he slid his coins back into the machine, picked up the receiver, dialed the number, and waited for an answer. The phone rang three times, but he calmed his racing heart. Of course she wouldn't answer her phone instantly. But what was taking so long?

Finally, the other line picked up. "Aura," Damon burst out, "I-"

"Hello?" an old woman answered.

"Sorry, wrong number," he said, and hung up. "Damn it!" This wasn't good. He only had enough money for one more call, and he had to make sure that it was exactly right. He had only one shot.

Suddenly, the solution hit him. "Of course!" he said. "Why didn't I think of it earlier?" He hurriedly put his money in and dialed. This was the one number that he should know the best. He only hoped that they picked up on the other end.

* * *

Yugi was explaining the updated rules to Tea when the phone in Damon's jacket rang. Tea sighed. "That boy," she said. "Did he really leave it here?"

Yugi shrugged. "His voicemail can pick it up, it's no big deal."

Cliff took a breath to collect himself and drew a card. He hadn't expected Kyra to retake control of the situation so quickly. But she had made one mistake. He drew a card, frowned a bit, and then placed it on the field. "I summon Dekoichi," he said, "and it attacks your attack position Magician of Faith." The steam-powered monster (1400/1000) rushed towards the defenseless girl.

"Not so fast," she said. "I activate Enemy Controller. By tributing my Magician of Faith, I gain control of your monster for this turn." The Magician vanished, and the locomotive slowed down and took her place.

_I see,_ he thought. "Then I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Setting a card again," Kyra said as Dekoichi shifted back over to Cliff's side. "Say hello to Nephthys."

He hurriedly tapped his face-down card as Nephthys's flames surrounded the field. "I activate Limiter Removal," he said. Fresh brush of steam flowed out of the engine as it grew larger (2800/1000). The fires passed around it, also wiping out the power connection to Lesser Phoenix.

Kyra just smiled, looking at the card she had just drawn. "That actually won't help you," she said. "I play Molten Destruction, powering up every Fire monster on the field."

The familiar streams of hot lava erupted around them, and Kyra's monsters bellowed in welcome (Nephthys: 2900/1200) (Lesser Phoenix: 2700/1100). "Go, Nephthys," she said, "and attack his Dekoichi." Even the powered up engine couldn't withstand the flames (C LP: 6750), and Lesser Phoenix swooped in to attack directly (C LP: 4050).

_Getting there,_ Kyra thought. "Then I'll set a monster and end my turn."

Cliff started to look a little worried, but his drawn card allayed his fears somewhat. "I play Courage in the Face of Defeat," he said, "and draw a card for each monster on your side of the field." He pulled three new cards and looked through them. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Field card, I summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress, and then I play Sword & Shield to switch the statistics of every face-up monster."

The lava ebbed, and Kyra's monsters weakened under the effects of the Magic card (Nephthys: 1600/2400) (Lesser Phoenix: 1500/2200) while Cliff's grew stronger (Gear Fortress: 2200/800). "Now," he said, "Gear Fortress will finally get rid of your Sacred Phoenix."

The bird cried out, but the robot's forceful strike quickly subdued it. Kyra shielded her eyes from the flaming wake of the attack (K LP: 2550).

Cliff heaved a sigh of relief. "Finally," he said. "I think that that monster has been on the field continuously since the moment it was summoned. Now it's not coming back by its effect." He took the last card from his hand. "I'll then set a card and end my turn."

Kyra drew a card. He wasn't entirely correct. If she could destroy Lesser Phoenix by a card effect, then Nephthys would revive. Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything about that now, but a move was open to her.

"Lesser Phoenix," she said, "attack the Gear Fortress."

"But first," Cliff said, "I'll activate my face-down Mystik Wok, tributing my monster and this time choosing its DEF." His Life Points grew and then fell as the phoenix attacked him directly (C LP: 4050).

Kyra clicked in disappointment and set a card. "Your turn."

Cliff drew his card and instantly played it. "Pot of Greed," he said and drew two more cards. _This isn't good,_ he thought. _I'm playing too many of my cards. I have to back off for a little while and regroup._

"I then play Monster Reincarnation," he said. "By discarding my other card to the Graveyard, I can return Gear Golem the Moving Fortress to my hand, which I'll then set." He motioned to her with an open palm. "Your turn."

She picked up a card. A sudden tinge of nervousness started in the pit of her stomach. _Why now?_ she thought. _I have the upper hand._ However, that little worry in the back of her mind wouldn't go away.

"I activate my face-down card," she said, the Trap flipping up to reveal Phoenix Wing Wind Blast. "By discarding a card, I can return one card on your field to the top of your deck. So, bye-bye Gear Fortress."

Cliff looked shocked as his only defense moved to the top of his deck, obstructing his next draw. His expression darkened as the flames of Lesser Phoenix broke over his body (C LP: 1850).

"Your turn," she said. Without looking, he drew his card and set it on the field.

_Well,_ she thought, _I didn't expect much else. That move bought me one turn, but I still can't defeat his monster._ She drew a card and grinned. Perfect.

That bite of worry hit again, a little stronger this time, but she shrugged it off and commanded her monster. "Attack, Lesser Phoenix," she said. The bird moved and bellowed its flames, but the opposing Fortress withstood the assault.

_What's her plan?_ Cliff wondered.

Kyra just smiled. "Your turn."

Cliff drew a card. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

"All right," Kyra said, drawing her card. A fresh pang of fear swept over her. _What's going on with me?_ she wondered. She shook it off and stood strong. "I activate the effect of Flame Whirlwind. By discarding it from my hand, I can change the battle position of one face-up monster on the field."

"Which is why you attacked it," he said, a bead of sweat dripping down the back of his neck. "Smart move."

She beamed. "Lesser Phoenix," she said, "attack his Gear Fortress now." The robot punched back, but the fire attack pushed through it (C LP: 450). "I'll then set a card and end my turn."

Despite her best efforts, her breathing quickened. _Come on,_ she told herself, _I'm in control now._ She looked at the playing field. _Is this my duelist's instinct? Is there something that I'm not noticing?_

"All right, Kyra," Michael said. He turned and noticed James's worried expression. "What is it?"

He shook his head in puzzlement. "She's a lot more shaken than she should be. Something's making her nervous."

Cliff drew a card, looked at it, and then slid it into his duel gauntlet. "I set another card and end my turn."

_Two face-down cards,_ she thought, wiping some sweat from her brow. _That shouldn't worry me. If they destroy my Phoenix, then I'll just summon Nephthys back and attack with her. I've got nothing to worry about._

"Lesser Phoenix," she said, "attack him directly."

As the bird lunged towards him for the fatal blow, one of the face-down cards sprung open and dark smoke billowed out. "I activate Call of the Haunted," he said, "summoning Mechanicalchaser back from the Graveyard." The killer robot (1850/800) took its place hovering in front of him.

"It'll only delay me a little bit," she called back. "Phoenix, attack the chaser."

He smiled and touched his other card. "I also activate Rare Metalmorph," he said. Kyra's heart dropped as the robot's armor changed to a pristine silver (Mechanicalchaser: 2350/800). She couldn't call back the attack now. The robot caught the bird with two of its arms and sliced her in three. Kyra watched in horror as it dropped the pieces of her monster onto the ground (K LP: 2400).

_I'm in trouble,_ she thought. _My other monster isn't enough to stop him. If he draws another monster and pushes it, I'm finished!_

"Come on, Kyra," James muttered. "Keep your cool."

"Go, Kyra!" Michael shouted.

Her gaze shifted around the field and then came to rest on her face-down card. What was it again? The realization hit her. _Of course,_ she thought. _Your face-down card, your face-down card!_

"I activate my Trap card, Time Machine," she said. "When one of my monsters is defeated in battle, I can Special Summon it back to the field." Lesser Phoenix exploded back onto the playing arena. _It won't be enough to stop him,_ she thought, _but it should stall for a turn._

Cliff drew a card. He blinked at it and breathed in deep. "Mechanicalchaser," he ordered, "attack Lesser Phoenix again." When the robot had finished its work (K LP: 2250), he slid the card into his duel gauntlet. "Then I'll set a card and end my turn."

Kyra drew her card and sighed. _Well,_ she thought, _I guess it'll have to work. That is why I included it in my deck._

"I Flip Summon Brushfire," she said. The flaming bush (500/500) gave a faint little growl as it revealed itself. "Then I set a card and end my turn."

Cliff took a deep breath and drew his card. He was startled when Kyra quickly touched her face-down card and motioned with its opening. "I activate Destruction Ring," she said. A small ring with a bomb attached to it fell onto the burning bush, its lit fuse leaving a trail behind it. "This Trap destroys my own monster and deals 1000 points of damage to each of us. That's enough to finish you, but I'll be left standing."

"No one will be left standing," he replied. "Let me introduce you to its big brother, Ring of Destruction." Cliff's Trap card opened, and a large ring with grenades bolted to it dropped around his orb robot. "This card destroys any monster and deals damage to both of us equal to that monster's ATK."

Kyra bit her lip. She had no other cards to get out of this. The robot exploded, and the wake whipped against both players (C LP: 0) (K LP: 0).

"Man," Michael said. "Didn't see that coming."

"Incredible," Kenn announced. "It's a draw! Both duelist's Life Points have reached zero at the same time."

"Well, shoot," Tea said. "Now we're going to have to watch her play all over again, right? I don't think I can take this much stress."

Yugi sighed. _You came so close, Kyra._

Damon's phone rang again. Tea sighed in disgust. "Can you please just answer it and let whoever it is know that Damon isn't here?" she asked.

Yugi nodded and dug through Damon's jacket. He brought out the cell phone and looked at the display. He froze when he saw who was calling. "The hospital..." he muttered.

"What, dear?" Tea asked.

Yugi didn't reply and instead brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?" he said. "Damon, is that you?...Yes, well, you should remember it next-...What?! Who is it?"

"What's going on?" Tea asked.

Yugi's heart fell into his stomach. "I see," he said. "Thank you for telling me. I'll take care of it. Keep an eye on her."

"I will," Damon said. He put down the receiver and walked back to Ellie's room. Along the way, he passed by the receptionist's desk and smiled at her. "Thanks again for the change," he said.

"No problem, son," she replied. "Did you get through this time?"

He nodded and smiled. "Sure did."

Yugi clicked the phone off and looked onto the field in horror. "That was Damon," he said. "Ellie's awake."

Tea sighed in relief. "Good," she said.

Yugi's expression didn't change. "She also told him who the Hunter is." He put the phone back. "I have to let Kaiba know."

* * *

Aura watched the result of the duel on the TVs in the lobby. "Aw man," she said, "so close." Then she remembered that she was still holding Mrs. Moto's trash and looked for a trash can.

While she was looking, she saw Isaac, the duelist who had faced Kyra in the previous round. She started to call to him, but then she saw that he was acting very strangely. His hand was in his pocket and he was looking around. She dropped her gaze before he saw her and put the wrapper into the nearest trash can. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw that he had ducked through a restricted door.

_What is he doing?_ she wondered. She walked over to the door, propped it open a little, and peeked inside. He had walked halfway down the hallway and was standing with his back to her, staring at something in his hand. Then his head jerked back suddenly and returned to normal.

"Isaac?" she said, pushing through the door. "What are you doing?"

* * *

The smoke cleared on the dueling field. "Well," Kyra said, "I wasn't expecting that outcome."

"Neither was I," Cliff said, his expression still dark. "I didn't know that you would be such an obstacle."

"What?" she asked.

His eyes caught some motion on the edge of the arena. "I'm really sorry, Kyra, but I have to win this tournament." He reached into his vest jacket and pulled out an object. It was a golden sheathed dagger, topped by a small ball with decorative eye on it. It managed to occur to her that the eye was the same eye that had adorned her father's puzzle.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

His eyes caught the security guards running towards them, but they wouldn't be fast enough. "I'm sorry, Kyra," he said sadly, and raised the dagger into the air. Black and purple tendrils sprung out and enveloped around them. Kyra gasped as their world grew dark and the sun was blotted out.

Yugi stopped in his run as he turned and saw the field with horror. "It can't be," he said.

"Yugi!" Tea called, running up towards him. He caught her and held her close. "Is that...?"

Yugi nodded. "A shadow game."

to be continued...

* * *

Here, for your reference, is the "official" card text of my original cards in this chapter:

Cycle of Life and Death (Continuous Magic) Once per turn, you can pay 500 Life Points to discard 1 Monster Card from your hand and add 1 Monster Card in your Graveyard with the same Type as the discarded card to your hand.

Construction Material (Equip Magic) Equip only to a Machine-Type monster. When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, you can select 1 Machine-Type monster in your Deck with an ATK lower than the destroyed monster's ATK and add it to your hand. Then shuffle your Deck.

Brushfire (FIRE/Pyro/2/500/500) If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, during your next Standby Phase, you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon it in Attack Position.

Flame Whirlwind (FIRE/Pyro/2/600/700) You can discard this card from your hand to change the battle position of 1 face-up monster on the field.

Misdirected Revival (Trap) Activate only when your opponent Special Summons a monster from his/her Graveyard. Take control of the summoned monster.

Lesser Phoenix (FIRE/Winged Beast/6/2200/1500) When this monster is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 FIRE monster from your Graveyard except "Lesser Phoenix".

Courage in the Face of Defeat (Magic) Draw 1 card for each monster your opponent controls.


	11. Proceeding in Darkness

**Next Generation: Opening Tournament of Shadows  
By Cere**

**Chapter 11: Proceeding in Darkness**

Isaac turned around at the sound of Aura's voice, hiding his hand behind his back. "Oh, hello," he stammered. She looked at him curiously, as he struggled to come up with something to say. "Hey," he finally said, "you dueled in the first round, didn't you, against Michael?"

She nodded. "Yeah. What are you doing?"

"Oh, I...just had some things to take care of, that's all."

She still looked at him with puzzlement. "Then why were you doing them back here?" she asked. "Are we even allowed back here?"

He struggled to find something to say, and then sighed. "Okay," he said, "I give up. You'll just think I'm a crazy stalker otherwise, anyway." He brought his hand out and held up a bottle of prescription pills. "I was taking these."

She walked over and looked at the label, but the medicine wasn't familiar to her. "What are they for?"

He fought with himself over the answer for a moment, and then sighed again. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

She looked at him again, and then nodded. "Sure."

He looked down and shrugged. "They're for my depression."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

He turned away uncomfortably. "Yes. Now, please, just don't tell anyone."

"Okay, okay," she said, trying to calm him down. "It's just that, I never would have guessed."

He turned back with a faint smile. "Yeah, that's why I take them." He tossed the bottle up and down a little. "There's nothing really wrong with me, it's just that I have a chemical imbalance in my brain or something. These help even me out. However, if people would find out, they really wouldn't understand, so..."

"Sure," she said with a smile. "It's perfectly fine, I won't tell anybody. And," she paused, "I don't see anything wrong about that. You strike me as a pretty cool guy."

A grin gradually returned to his face. "Well," he said, "I got so caught up in that duel that I almost missed my dosage."

"Well," Aura said, "let's walk out and enjoy the rest of the match. If you want, you can come sit with us. I'm sitting with Yugi Moto."

He beamed. "That'd be awesome. Let's go."

As they walked out the door, the roar of the audience hit them. Aura immediately felt that something was wrong. That wasn't the sound of a normal crowd. Something bad had happened.

Isaac noticed her tenseness. "What's up?" he asked.

"Come on," she said. They walked across the hallway and looked out at the field. She stopped cold when she saw it. Where the duel participants should be, there was a black and purple dome. "What's going on here?" she muttered.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Kyra shouted. She looked wildly around her, but all she could see were the dark clouds that had enveloped them. She finally turned to Cliff, who was standing calmly opposite her. "What did you do?"

"We're in another dimension," he said, "or rather, a place between dimensions. This is the Shadow Realm."

"...Between dimensions?"

"Yes," he said, "our dimension and the dimension of the duel monsters."

"Duel mon-" She shook her head. "You're crazy."

"No, I assure you," he said, "everything happening right now is real. The two dimensions have existed side by side for millennia, but this intermediate dimension was created within the last several thousand years. It is through this realm that we can interact with real duel monsters."

"I can't believe this," she said. "How do you know this?"

"I don't know much, it's true," he said. He lifted the gold dagger and showed it to her. "Most of what I know I gathered from experimenting with this."

"What is it?"

"The Millennium Dagger," he said. "This gives the user control over dark powers. Those dark powers were inherited by me."

"I don't get it," she said. "You mean you're..."

"The Duelist Hunter? Yes."

She staggered backwards. "Let me out of here," she said. "Let me out!" She turned and ran, but she didn't seem to get any closer to the dark clouds.

"That won't work," Cliff said. "We're involved in a Shadow Game now, and you can't get out."

"A Shadow Game? Where are you getting all this?!"

Cliff solemnly raised his duel gauntlet. "We have to continue the tournament. Our previous game tied, so we have to duel again. Only the winner will survive."

"Survive?"

"Don't worry about the holograms," he said. "You'll find that we can summon monsters here even without them." He drew his opening five cards.

"Wait!" she shouted. "This is insane! Let me out!"

"The only way out is to duel me!" he shouted back. "That's the way the game works. If you want to escape, then beat me."

Her blood was rushing in her ears, her heart pounding in her chest. She stared blankly back at him. He sighed, the steely expression on his face lifting a little. "I am sorry," he said. "I liked you, and I hoped that you wouldn't be drawn into this."

She just kept glaring at him, swallowed hard, and pulled five cards from her deck.

His expression turned serious again. "I'll go ahead and start," he said. He drew a card and showed it to her. "I play Graceful Charity." He manually sent the card to his Graveyard, drew three more cards, and then discarded two more. "Then I summon Mechanicalchaser."

Kyra's jaw dropped open in amazement as a real floating orb (1850/800) moved forward out of the shadows and dropped in front of him. Scarily sharp implements of pain swung forward from mechanically driven arms.

"Then I set two cards and end my turn," he said. Two black representations of hidden spells appeared before him. "Your move."

Kyra's hand trembled as she took a sixth card. She looked through her hand, but she couldn't stop it from shaking. She finally picked a card and set it on her duel field. "I set a monster," she said, "and end my turn."

Cliff drew a new card forcefully. "I activate Stronghold the Moving Fortress," he said. The Trap card rotated up and a pristine white robot stumbled out (0/2000). "Then I tribute both of my monsters to summon Ancient Gear Golem. Golem, attack Kyra's monster."

The ancient robot (3000/3000) creaked as it brought its fist back and then thrust it forward. Her card rotated to reveal a female Spellcaster with short blond hair dressed in purple and holding a green staff in front of her (400/800). The metal fist crushed through her, and the backlash flung Kyra from her feet and flat onto her back (K LP: 5800). She lay on the ground for a few seconds in shock.

Cliff patiently waited for her to stand up. "Are you going to activate your monster's effect?" he asked.

She took a few moments to think through the fearful fog in her head to understand what he was talking about. "Apprentice Magician," she finally said. "When she's destroyed, I can summon a Level 2 or lower Spellcaster from my deck."

She thought of what her choice would be, and the card slid out of her deck without her touching it. She shrank back in terror, but then took it and set it on the field.

"I'll set another card," Cliff said, "and end my turn."

Kyra slowly took a new card from her deck. Her head was starting to swim from the fear. She struggled to think through the fog and look at her cards. That's right, that's what she had been planning on doing...right?

She turned over the card on her field. "I Flip Summon-"

"Hand of Nephthys," Cliff said, "I know."

"Old Vindictive Magician," she said. Cliff was surprised as the creepy old magician dressed in red magical garb (450/600) rose onto the field. "And when he's flipped, he destroys one monster on the field." The magician started chanting, and then a black magical circle appeared and started revolving around the Ancient Golem. It groaned a couple of time and then fell apart, pieces of it crashing onto the ground and then sinking through it.

"Then I summon Hand of Nephthys," she said, "and tribute both her and Old Vindictive Magician to summon the Sacred Phoenix of _Nephthys_!" She shouted the last word, and her two monsters combine into a whirlwind of fire. The fire broke, and a glorious golden phoenix appeared. Its roar echoed around entire field.

For the first time in a while, the fear in Kyra lifted. The phoenix's wings draped over her, comforting her, and she could almost feel like the bird was trying to say something to her.

"Very good," Cliff said. "You managed to summon your best monster. But it won't be any help. I activate my face-down Trap, Bottomless Trap Hole. When you summon a monster with more than 1500 ATK, that monster is destroyed and removed from play."

She gasped as a hole opened in the ground underneath her monster, emitting an eerie deep red light. A fierce wind whipped around everyone, drawing them into the hole. Nephthys shrieked in pain, and Kyra screamed as well as her monster was dragged down into the hole. Then the hole closed up, and Kyra was left with her fear once again.

"Your monster is removed from play," Cliff said, "which means that you have no way of bringing her back now. And since you can only have one copy of her in your deck, that means that the backbone of your deck is now gone."

Kyra didn't say anything, but just fell to her knees.

"I'll assume that your turn is done, then," he said, drawing a new card. He looked at it with a touch of sadness. "I regret doing this to you," he said, "but my mission is more important. I play Monster Reincarnation to bring Ancient Gear Golem back to my hand, and then I activate Call of the Haunted to revive the Trojan Horse from my Graveyard. The Trojan Horse counts as two tributes for me to summon Ancient Gear Golem."

Kyra was silent as the huge robot again appeared on the field. "Then I play Limiter Removal," he said, "doubling my monster's attack." He paused for a moment. "Goodbye, Kyra."

Then the robot attacked the ground in front of her. The force of the attack whipped around her, but she stayed kneeling. Then, her soulless body collapsed forward.

He started to walk over to her body to leave his message, but then he paused. Now that he had moved openly, the message was very clear. The only thing left was to continue the tournament.

* * *

James and Michael stood beside the dome, trying to find their way inside. It looked like swirling clouds, but whenever Michael tried to put his hands on it, they were stopped, as though by an invisible barrier.

"Kyra!" James called. "Kyra, where are you?"

"No answer?" Michael asked. He nodded. "What the hell is going on here?"

The security guards were also trying to break through, but with no success. They stopped as Kaiba walked purposefully onto the field, followed by a couple attendants. "Progress report," Kaiba bellowed.

The lead guard saluted him. "All wireless contact with the duel gauntlets has been lost," he said. "Efforts to send in locating signals have failed. All attempts to break through physically are ineffective."

"Thank you," Kaiba said. "That's about what I expected."

An attendant lowered his cell phone. "Another victim has been found, an Adrian Winsler," he said. "He was discovered by a fan in the lower-level bathroom. Markings on his arm indicate that he was attacked by the same person." Kaiba nodded in acknowledgment.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked.

"Charles has already left," he said, "so this mess is now in my hands."

Suddenly, James gripped his heart in pain. "What is it?" Michael asked.

"I don't know," he said. "I just felt like...something bad just happened to her."

Michael was grimly silent. "I know," he said. "I felt something, too."

"We have to get in there," James insisted.

"There's very little we can do now," Kaiba said. "This isn't going to go away until the Hunter makes it."

James looked in surprise as his mother and father came running up. "Yugi," Kaiba said. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"What's going on, Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"The Hunter's first victim recently awoke in the hospital," he said. "Her testimony indicated contestant Cliff Clayton as being the Duelist Hunter. We made arrangements to apprehend him after his current duel, since Charles didn't want to upset the audience and make a commotion. However, he revealed his hand first and here's where we are. You know as well as I do that we can't get in until he's done, unless you managed to keep one of those Items with you all these years."

"Items?" Michael said. He looked back and forth between the two of them. "You know what's going on here, don't you."

"Michael," James said, but he shrugged off his hand.

"You've seen this before," he said. He pointed at the dark dome. "Before that happened, he pulled out a dagger that had an eye on it, an eye like the one on your Millennium Puzzle."

"Really?" Yugi said. His skin seemed to turn paler.

Kaiba pulled a printout from his jacket. "Security cameras got a glimpse of it and took this picture. Tell me what you think."

Yugi took the printout and examined it. "It isn't the Rod," he said. "It's too small. And it doesn't have the wings on the top."

Kaiba nodded. "Exactly as I thought."

"Rod?" Michael asked. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Michael, don't swear," Yugi said.

Kaiba looked curiously at Yugi. "You haven't told them, have you?"

"Told us what?" Michael asked. "See, I knew that there was something going on!"

James walked away from the arguing and drifted next to the dome. Absentmindedly, he placed his hand against the barrier again. This time, dark tendrils shot out of the clouds, wrapped around his wrist, and started pulling him in.

"Hey," he shouted. "Hey! Let go!"

Everyone turned and saw what was happening. "James!" Michael called and ran towards him, followed by Yugi and Kaiba. His arm had already disappeared into the clouds when Michael reached him and grabbed his outstretched hand. Then tendrils reached across and grabbed onto him as well, and the both of them were dragged into the swirling darkness.

Yugi panted as he ran up and collided with the barrier. "Damn it," he yelled, then turned to Kaiba. "Why did that happen?"

"I don't know," he said. "They were the next two participants in the tournament. It could mean that he wants it to continue."

Yugi punched the barrier in frustration.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a ringing from Kaiba's pocket. He pulled out his cell phone, looked at the caller, and lifted it to his head in disgust. "This isn't a good time," he said. "I'm dealing with a situation right now...Whatever it is, it can wait until I come home...I've been very busy recently with preparations for the tournament so...What do you mean?" Yugi doubted that he had ever seen his face in such shocked surprise.

"A-are you sure?" he asked. "But then...Look, I can't deal with this right now. I'll talk when I get home." He lowered his phone, a female voice still ringing from the earpiece, and turned it off. He stared into nothing for a while, the gears in his brain processing whatever he had heard.

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

Without a word, he turned to his attendants. "I leave this in your hands," he told them. "I expect that this will be carried out with the utmost consideration and tact. Yugi is available as a resource if you need it."

"Kaiba," Yugi called, "what's-"

He turned and looked at him. "I can't talk now, Yugi. There are more important matters to take care of now. There's little we can do here other than damage control anyway." He looked at the dark field one last time. "Their fate is in their hands now."

He marched off the field, leaving Yugi dazed and worried. Tea slid up to him and grabbed his arm. "Dear," she asked, "is everything going to be okay?"

Yugi sighed. "He's right," he said. "No tact as usual, but he's right. We can only hope that they can pull through on their own."

* * *

James and Michael waded through the dense sea of dark clouds, plunging through with their arms spread out. The mist seemed to wrap around them as they moved. The only light seem to emanate from somewhere behind the fog.

"What are we doing?" Michael asked.

James squinted. "I think I see people ahead."

Sure enough, a form started to take shape. Then, as though passing through a door, the scene before them came sharply into view. The first thing Michael noticed was Cliff, standing with his arms crossed, while James's attention was drawn to his sister's body.

"Kyra!" he called, running to her side.

"You jerk," Michael said. "What have you done to her?"

"She suffered the penalty of losing," he said. "Her soul is no longer with her."

James fell to his knees beside her, taking her arm and cringing at the lack of response. "Give it back," Michael ordered. "Undo what you did to her right now."

"I have no reason to," Cliff replied. "We had a rematch and she lost the duel, so the penalty game inflicted on her was the loss of her soul."

Michael stepped forward and grabbed his shirt, but he pushed back. "I wouldn't do that," he said. "Her spirit is in the shadows now, and no violence inflicted upon me will bring her back."

"We'll see about that."

"Wait," James said. "Something's wrong." He set his sister's hand back on the ground. "I should be feeling much more sadness than this. My sister is lifeless before me and I only feel a dull pain. And Michael should have beaten the heck out of you by now." He looked up and locked Cliff in his gaze. "Do you have something to do with this?"

"Very perceptive," he said as he drew the golden dagger from his jacket. "This is the Millennium Dagger, and in addition to giving me control over dark powers and the ability to call a Shadow Game, it can control the emotions of others. I find it's useful to give an edge over my opponent by making them nervous, or to calm down volatile situations by inducing a general feeling of pleasantness."

"Stop it!" Michael shouted. "I won't have you messing with my head."

"It's okay," Cliff assured. "I just wanted to make sure that you listened to what I had to say."

"Answer our questions first," James said, keeping his stance beside Kyra. "What is this around us?"

"This is the Shadow Realm," he said, "a place in-between dimensions."

"Dimensions?" Michael asked. "You mean, like parallel universes?"

"Exactly," he said. "There's our dimension, the world of humans, and the dimension of duel monsters."

"Duel monsters?" James asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that duel monsters are real, and that they exist in a dimension beside ours. Where we are now is a bridge between dimensions, where humans and duel monsters can coexist." He sighed and shook his head. "You know, can we just skip all this? I already had to explain it to her."

"No," Michael said. "I want to know what's going on. What about this whole Shadow Game and losing souls thing?"

"The Shadow Game has rules that have been passed down for millennia," he said. "Once invoked, the contestants play the determined game until a winner is chosen. The victor gains whatever was wagered, and also gets to inflict a penalty game on the loser."

"And you can take people's souls this way?" James asked.

"That is the most popular choice," Cliff answered, "though there are a variety of possibilities. It's limited only by your imagination."

"Then," Michael said, "all those people, you took all of their souls?"

"Yep," Cliff said. "Well, almost all of them. Ellie caught me by surprise in the hallway holding the Dagger and started asking questions about it. Since I hadn't beaten her in a game, I couldn't inflict a penalty on her, so I just gave her so much fear that she went into shock."

"How could you?" Michael shouted.

"Why are you doing this?" James asked. "What do you want?"

Cliff frowned. "Revenge," he said. "I have to get to Charles and kill him."

"Charles Henderson?" James asked. "Why him?"

Cliff shook his head. "That's a long story," he said, "and one I don't feel like going into now. The point is, this was the best way to get to him. If I win the tournament, then I'll be right beside him and able to deal the fatal blow. After that, I don't care what happens to me. It doesn't really matter anymore."

"Well," Michael said, "then you're out of luck. Mr. Henderson isn't here anymore. He left as soon as you showed your true colors."

Cliff's eyes opened wide. "You're kidding me. He can't be gone now."

"It's true," Michael said. "So then, there's really no need to continue this charade. Call the Shadow Game off now."

Cliff frowned. "I can't. Once it is started, it must be completed. There's no other way to break it."

"But what's left to do?" James asked. "You beat Kyra; what more is left?"

"The rest of the tournament," he replied. "You two have to duel, and then I face the winner."

"What?" Michael cried.

"And does the loser of that duel lose his soul, too?" James asked.

Cliff smiled grimly. "Of course," he said. "The rules of the Game are set."

"Damn it," Michael said. "I am not putting my friends in danger like that."

"You have no choice," Cliff said. "The Game will only end when a victor is chosen. Our only other option is just to stay here until we starve."

James looked down, absorbed in thought. Finally, he looked up and spoke. "I have one last question," he said. "How do we get her soul back?"

"Win," Cliff said.

Michael saw the look on James's face and shook his head. "No way," he said. "We can't go through with this."

"And the next match's loser's soul, too," James said. "The winner can bring him back as well."

"Let's put it this way," Cliff said, holding up his golden dagger. "Whoever wins the tournament gets this Millennium Item, which will grant him control over the souls that I have locked away."

"We don't want your Millennium whatever," Michael said.

Cliff shook his head. "It's the only way to bring her back."

James walked forward and put his hand on Michael's shoulder. "We have to," he said calmly. "It's the only way out of here, and the only way to restore my sister."

"But James-"

He looked him straight in the eyes. "I can't lose her," he said. "You know that."

Michael sighed and dropped his shoulders. "I know." He looked sadly at his duel gauntlet. "But still, we can't play his game. I won't risk losing our souls."

"We won't," he said, "because we're going to win."

Michael thought grimly for a moment and then nodded. "This isn't the way I wanted our rematch to be."

"Me neither," James said.

Michael took his opening five cards from his deck. James took a last glance at his sister's body and then drew his opening hand.

to be continued...


	12. The Strength to Survive

**Next Generation: Opening Tournament of Shadows  
By Cere**

**Chapter 12: The Strength to Survive  
**

Their duel had a sinister tone, surrounded by dark clouds and with the Duelist Hunter their only audience. Michael nodded, and James drew another card. "I'll just set a monster," he said. The blackened image of a playing card rose from the ground before him, and he noticed with worry that it wasn't created by the hologram projectors.

Michael drew a card from his deck. He took a deep breath and placed his card into the field. "I play Call of the Mummy," he said. A shadowed card image expanded from his duel gauntlet. "If my field is empty, I can Special Summon a Zombie from my hand. So, I use Call of the Mummy to summon Vampire Lord."

A black fog erupted from Michael's Magic card and the black-robed vampire (2000/1500) stepped out. Michael startled when he realized that the monster was breathing.

"What's going on here?" he asked dumbfoundedly.

"I told you," Cliff said. "The Shadow Realm is a place in-between dimensions. We aren't close enough to actually communicate with them, but their presence can be invoked with the proper sigil. And, in our case, that sigil is a Duel Monsters card."

Vampire Lord looked at his master, but Michael found it hard to look back. _Just focus on the game,_ he told himself. "I also play Coercive Magic Eyes," he said. "Now, for this turn, Vampire Lord can attack you directly."

The vampire leapt across the field, spreading its cape wide behind it, and punched James in the chest. He stumbled backwards, eyes wide and holding the place where he was hit (J LP: 6000).

"What the..." Michael said. "James, are you alright?"

"I told you," Cliff said. "They're real monsters. So, their attacks are also real."

"I'm okay," James said, stepping back up. "Let's just be more careful next time."

Michael nodded. This just kept getting worse and worse. "Vampire Lord's effect activates," he said. "Discard one Trap card from your deck."

James's mind made his decision, but before he could move his hand to his deck, a single card slid out of place. He jumped a little, but then grabbed it and saw that it was the card he had chosen. _It makes the game easier,_ he told himself. _Keep telling yourself that._ He took a moment to catch his breath and then slid Metal Reflect Slime into his Graveyard.

Michael stared at the rightmost card in his hand, the card he had purchased just yesterday. Then he took a deep breath, sighed, and slid the card into his duel gauntlet. "Then I'll set a card and end my turn."

James drew a card. He grimaced and steeled himself. "First," he said, "I Flip Summon Nightmare Penguin." The card rotated to reveal a penguin dressed in a tuxedo (1100/1800). "And then, when he's flipped, he returns one card on your field to your hand." A burst of water erupted under Vampire Lord, and Michael grabbed his card back.

"Then I also summon Gagagigo." The muscular reptilian warrior (2050/1000) stepped next to the penguin. James nodded grimly, and the two launched themselves at Michael. He stood his ground as a torrent of water rushed past his head (M LP: 6900), lightly misting him, and a spiked fist grazed his hair (M LP: 4850).

"Now, now," Cliff said, "don't finish this too quickly. I want to have time to rest and be entertained before my next duel."

"We don't owe you anything," Michael said. "Are you done?" James nodded, and Michael drew a card. "I use Call of the Mummy's effect to re-summon Vampire Lord, and then I Normal Summon Regenerating Mummy." The caped vampire jumped onto the field again, and a quickly unraveling mummy (1800/1500) broke from the ground beside him. Michael winced from the smell of his new monster, for the first time slightly regretting his deck choice, and then ordered their attacks.

"Regenerating Mummy," he said, "attack Nightmare Penguin." The penguin was tackled and devoured by the black mist (J LP: 5300) (Gagagigo: 1850/1000). "Then Vampire Lord attacks Gagagigo. Discard another Trap." The reptile fell backwards from the punch and disappeared (J LP: 5150), while James sent Raigeki Break to his Graveyard. "Your turn."

James took the top card and added it to his hand. "I set a monster and end my turn," he said.

_He's collecting cards,_ Michael thought, _trying to build the perfect hand. Then I'll just have to attack it next._ "I summon Spirit Reaper," he said aloud. The purple-robed reaper rested its scythe on its shoulder (300/200). "First, Vampire Lord attacks your face-down monster." He rushed towards the black card and his target was revealed to be a hefty bear (1400/1000), though one swift kick was all it took to defeat it.

"Mother Grizzly's effect," James said, "summons another Water monster when it is destroyed in battle. So, I summon another Mother Grizzly from my deck."

Michael nodded. "Regenerating Mummy, attack the second Grizzly."

The identical bear also fell (J LP: 4750), but this time it was replaced by a young regal woman (700/2000). She rotated her trident along the ground, and a thin layer of water rose from the blackness. Both duelists shivered as their feet were soaked.

"Maybe you should have chosen a different deck," Michael commented.

"Um," James said to his monster, not sure how to phrase the request. However, the Maiden of the Aqua seemed to understand him and motioned again. The water around the duelists' feet moved away, creating small circles of dry land.

_Well,_ Michael thought, _his monster is stronger than my Spirit Reaper._ "Your turn," he said.

"I set one card," James said, "switch Maiden to defense position, and summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3." His hair was ruffled by the hot wind as the large machine (1500/1300) descended from the black sky and lay before him. "And now, since Maiden of the Aqua makes the field count as Umi, Amphibious Bugroth can attack directly."

Michael was blown backwards as the large monster burst past him (M LP: 3350). He brushed the hair out of his face. "You know," he said, "I have a feeling that fewer people would play this game if it were like this."

"Maybe not," Cliff said. "I read an interesting article once, written a long time ago by an archaeologist named Arthur Hawkins. He hypothesized that the Egyptians played an ancient version of this game, using stone representations of the monsters."

Michael stared back at him. "You've got to be kidding me."

"It's true," Cliff replied. "In fact, some have said that Pegasus based the game on those ancient inscriptions."

"Anyway," James said, "let's continue the game. It's your turn."

Michael turned to him and drew his card. "You're really serious about this, huh?"

James frowned. "I like it as little as you do," he said, "but it has to be done."

"I just didn't want our battle in this tournament to be like this." He sighed. "It's too serious."

James's eyes dropped to the cards in his hand. "I didn't want this either. But this situation has been thrust upon us." He looked up and stared sadly into his eyes. "We're dueling for Kyra now."

Michael grinned sadly. _Why is it you?_ he thought. _How come you're the one who's so determined to do what's necessary?_ "I tribute Regenerating Mummy to summon Ryu Kokki," he said. The mummy sank into the ground, and a living pile of bones and skulls (2400/2000) rose from the blackness. _If that face-down card is what I think it is, then I need to make this move first._ "Ryu Kokki, attack Maiden of the Aqua."

The creature stretched across and thrust with its fist. The Maiden blocked the attack with her trident, but the force of the attack propelled her backwards into the darkness. The water around them receded with her. "Then, Vampire Lord attacks MK-3." The vampire floated up to the machine and ripped out some essential wires. As it drifted away, the machine shorted out and plummeted through the ground (J LP: 4250).

"Discard another Trap from your deck," Michael said. James obediently took Curse of Royal and slid it into the Graveyard slot. "Then finally, Spirit Reaper attacks you directly." The robed skeleton slid across the field and swung its scythe upwards. The wake from the attack caught James's body (J LP: 3950), and the blunt tip of the scythe collided with one of the cards in his hand, making Mermaid Knight drift down into his Graveyard.

"Whenever Spirit Reaper attacks directly," Michael said, "a card is randomly discarded from your hand. However, it seems to have already done that on its own. Your turn."

James took a deep breath and drew a card. He needed to reestablish his field position. His drawn card could help with that. "I play Pot of Greed," he said, taking two more cards from his deck. He smiled at his catch. "Then I play A Legendary Ocean, turning the whole field to sea." He smiled. "Except for where we're standing, of course."

Michael didn't laugh at the joke, but just stared grimly back. Then, having reassured himself of his decision, he touched the face-down card on his field. "I activate Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell," he said. "All I need to do is discard a Magic card from my hand and your Magic card is negated and can't be played again for the rest of this duel."

He sent Book of Life from his hand to the Graveyard and a complex circular seal appeared before him. The seal started spinning and a purple gas oozed out, which spread over the field to envelop the card in his hand. James felt the gas tug on the card, so he quickly let go and let it deposit the card in his Graveyard. "Michael," he said, looking at him.

Michael stared back. _Prove this to me,_ he thought. _Prove that you can win without the card your deck revolves around._

James looked back for a minute and then shook it off, grabbing another card from his hand. "I summon Abyss Soldier," he said, the humanoid whale (1800/1300) springing up in front of him. "By discarding a Water monster, Abyss Soldier returns one monster on the field to your hand." The whale swung its trident, and a whirlpool of water flew from it and encased Vampire Lord. Michael nodded and picked the card up back to his hand again.

"Then," James continued, "Abyss Soldier attacks Spirit Reaper."

The whale swept forward and stuck its trident into the reaper. The force of the attack ripped through the monster, flinging its cloak back, and passed through Michael (M LP: 1850). He gritted his teeth from the blow. His monster couldn't be destroyed in battle, but he still had to take the damage.

"You okay?" James asked. He got a nod in reply. "Then I set a card and end my turn."

The black card swirled up through the mist while Michael took a new card for himself. He couldn't use Call of the Mummy right now, but he did have ample sacrifices. "I tribute Spirit Reaper to summon Vampire Lord," he said, the cloaked vampire taking the field once again, "and Vampire Lord attacks Abyss Soldier."

The vampire rushed through and tackled the whale soldier (J LP: 3750). "Get rid of another Trap," Michael said.

_I won't need this anymore,_ James thought as he discarded Tornado Wall.

Michael nodded. "Then Ryu Kokki attacks directly." James just pointed to his face-down card. It rose up and purple smoke billowed out of the ground before it. Michael had an inkling what that meant.

"Call of the Haunted," James said, "summons one monster back from the Graveyard. So, I summon Giga Gagagigo."

_The monster he discarded last turn,_ Michael realized with surprise as the reptilian warrior enhanced with robotic upgrades (2450/1500) rose onto the field. "You've caused a replay by summoning a monster," Michael said, "so I can choose whether or not I want to continue attacking. Obviously, I'm not. Instead, I'll go to my Main Phase 2." He pulled a card from his hand. "I set a card and end my turn."

James drew a card, but his action was already clear. "Giga Gagagigo," he said, "attack Vampire Lord." The lord was wiped out by a steel punch, and Michael bemoaned inside the additional loss of Life Points (M LP: 1400). _Not good enough,_ he thought. _I have to push him further._

James motioned to him, and he drew his new card. "Ryu Kokki moves to defense position," he said, "and I set a monster."

James looked at his new card with satisfaction. "I summon normal Gagagigo," he said. The shorter and more resilient reptile (1850/1000) took its place next to its brother. "Giga, attack Ryu Kokki." Giga Gagagigo stepped across the field and smashed through the smiling skulls. "And Gagagigo, attack his other monster." The card turned upwards and revealed a turtle hiding behind its stone pyramid shell (1200/1400). The reptile leapt and toppled the creature onto its back.

Michael pulled a card from his deck as the turtle sank through the muck. "Pyramid Turtle's effect lets me summon another Zombie," he said, "and I choose Vampire's Curse."

A more regal vampire (2000/800) slowly rose from the ground and looked grimly at its opponent. James brushed some hair out of his eyes. "Vampire's Curse," he said. "If I remember correctly, it's a monster that revives itself after being destroyed in battle. And when it does so, it gains 500 attack points."

"That's right," Michael said with a serious smile. "So if you want your Giga reptile to be destroyed, go ahead and attack."

James looked down at his hand, but there was nothing he could do about it now. "Your turn," he said.

Michael took his card from his deck. "Vampire's Curse," he said, "attack Gagagigo." The vampire sneered and darted across the field, stabbing its clawed hand through the reptile (J LP: 3600). "I'll also set a card," he said. "Your turn."

James drew a card and slightly grimaced at it. "First," he said, "I play the Magic card Terraforming. With its effect, I can move a Field Magic card from my deck to my hand." He grabbed A Legendary Ocean as it stuck out from his card pile.

"Legendary Ocean?" Michael asked with intrigue. "But you can't activate it."

"I know," James said, "but taking it now will prevent me from having a dead draw later. Plus, there are other uses for it. Next, I summon Tribe-Infecting Virus." A cloud of hovering viruses (1600/1000) gathered in a swarm before him. Michael braced for what was coming next. "Tribe-Infecting Virus's effect lets me discard a card to destroy all monsters of a specific Type on the field. I discard A Legendary Ocean to destroy all Zombies on the field."

As James slid the card into his Graveyard, the viruses swarmed out and gathered around the vampire. It groaned a couple times and then dissolved into mist. "Well," Michael said, "I won't waste your time. I activate Waboku, protecting me from all battle damage this turn."

James brushed some hair out of his face as the line of chanting priestesses rose up in front of him. He took in a deep breath and let it out. "I guess it's your turn, then," he said.

Michael drew a card as the priestesses sank back out of sight. "I set a card and a monster," he said. "Your move, but there's something I want to do first." As James took his card, Michael's face-down Trap swung upwards. "I have my own viruses for you," he said wryly. "I tribute my face-down Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower to activate Crush Card Virus."

Michael's face-down monster dissolved into another swarm of spiky viruses, but this group swarmed to all cards on James's side of the field. "Crush Card Virus destroys all monsters with an ATK of 1500 or more," Michael said as Tribe-Infecting Virus and Giga Gagagigo were devoured, "on the field as well as your hand." The viruses gathered around the cards James was holding but he turned it around to reveal Junkyard Robot and Salvage.

The viruses backed up and hovered over his head. "Crush Card Virus also checks every card you draw for the next three turns," Michael continued, "this one being the first one."

James gritted his teeth, but he just took the Magic card from his hand and played it. "I play Salvage," he said, "returning two Water monsters with 1500 ATK or less from my Graveyard to my hand." He took Nightmare Penguin and Maiden of the Aqua from his Graveyard and set one of them on his duel gauntlet. "Your turn."

Michael drew a card. "I play Book of Life," he said. The ancient green book appeared and shone light on the ground before him. "It revives Ryu Kokki from the Graveyard and removes Giga Gagagigo in your Graveyard from play." James exchanged the slot his monster was in while Michael's bone zombie rose onto the field again. Then the conglomerate of skulls lunged across the field, crushing the tuxedoed penguin (1100/1800) under it.

However, a few streams of water trickled out from the fallen penguin and rushed around Ryu Kokki. "When Nightmare Penguin is flipped," James said, "a monster on your side of the field is returned to your hand."

"True," Michael said, grabbing his card, "but I still have Call of the Mummy on the field. So, I use its effect to Special Summon Ryu Kokki again."

James nodded and drew a card. The viruses swarmed down around it and latched onto it. "Levia-Dragon – Daedalus," James said, sliding it into his Graveyard. "I set a monster and end my turn."

Michael drew a card and motioned for his monster to attack, and the Maiden could not withstand it. James drew another card, this time relieved to see that it wouldn't be taken from him. "Magician of Faith," he announced, "and now your Trap's effect is over."

The cloud of viruses drifted away as James set the card onto his field. "Your turn."

Michael took a card. _This is my chance._ "I summon Spirit Reaper," he said, acknowledging the hidden look of worry on James's face. "Ryu Kokki, attack Magician of Faith."

The saint magician was destroyed, but an aura sprouted from her body and reached into his Graveyard. "Magician of Faith's effect," James said, "returns Pot of Greed from my Graveyard to my hand."

Michael nodded. "Spirit Reaper," he said, "attack directly."

James faced down the monster as it floated towards him. Its effect would discard a random card from his hand. If it was the card he had just returned, then he would be in serious trouble.

The reaper drew back its scythe and swung, catching James with the blunt end across his stomach (J LP: 3300). Then both duelists watched intently as the scythe swung upwards and knocked a card from his hand. It fluttered downward, and James snatched it from the air with a smile. "Junkyard Robot," he said, sending it to his Graveyard.

A tease of a smile formed at the corner of Michael's mouth. "Your move," he said.

Cliff shook his head and snickered. "Dodged a bullet there," he said.

"Shut up," Michael said. "You've been quiet up until now."

Cliff shrugged. "Just admiring a good duel."

"We don't need your admiration," Michael spat back. "You ready, James?"

He sighed sadly, nodded, and drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed," he said, taking two more cards. "Then I play Premature Burial to summon Levia-Dragon – Daedalus from my Graveyard."

_The one downside of Crush Card Virus,_ Michael thought with a smile. _He wouldn't have been able to summon it otherwise. On the other hand..._

James's Life Points decreased (J LP: 2500) as the long winding blue sea dragon (2600/1500) twisted up from the ground. It spread its tooth-rimmed mouth and roared, shaking the ground around them. "Daedalus," James said, "attack Spirit Reaper." He held his breath, looking at Michael's face-down card.

Michael nodded and touched his Trap card. "I activate Dust Tornado," he said, "destroying your Premature Burial." His clothes were blown around as a whirlwind swept across the field and destroyed his Magic card. Daedalus howled as a dozen rotting hands reached up from the ground and latched onto the sea serpent.

James nodded as his monster was dragged back down into the grave. He took the remaining two cards from his hand. "I set one monster," he said, "and remove Gagagigo in my Graveyard from the game to summon Aqua Spirit in defense position." The girl wreathed in watery clothes (1600/1200) kneeled beside the darkened card.

Michael drew a card, and then Aqua Spirit held up her hands and a swarm of bubbles flew out of them. They surrounded the bone composite, which relaxed down in defense position.

"Aqua Spirit's effect," James said, "changes the battle position of one of your monsters during your Standby Phase."

"That's right," Michael said. "Okay then, I'll switch Spirit Reaper to defense position as well."

James drew a card. "I tribute my face-down Sinister Serpent to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch." The winged snake briefly appeared and then vanished, to be replaced by an ice-covered ruler (2400/1000). James shivered a little from the waves of cold sliding off his monster.

The Monarch raised its arms and pointed at Michael's Call of the Mummy. The Magic card was covered in ice and shattered. "When Mobius is Tribute Summoned," James said, "it destroys up to two Magic and Trap cards on the field. Plus, it's stronger than your Ryu Kokki."

The ruler brought back its fist and struck the bone zombie. It broke apart and sank through the ground. Michael gritted his teeth, knowing what was coming next.

"Your turn," James said, "and Aqua Spirit's effect activates again during your Standby Phase, but your Spirit Reaper's effect destroys it as soon as it's targeted by an effect." Shimmering bubbles gathered around the reaper, but it just cackled and collapsed into a cascade of clattering bones and tattered cloth.

However, Michael still had a plan. "I play Card of Safe Return," he said, "a Continuous Magic card that gives me a drawn card every time a monster is summoned from my Graveyard. I also set a card and a monster."

James frowned. He knew what Michael's next move was, but he wasn't sure how to deal with it. He drew a card, looked at it, and then returned Sinister Serpent to his hand. _Might as well get this situation moving,_ he thought.

"I move Aqua Spirit to attack position," he said, "Aqua Spirit, attack his face-down monster."

A grinning tomato (1400/1100) rose out of the dark card, and the water user drowned it and carried it away in a flood of water. "When Mystic Tomato is destroyed in battle," Michael said, "I can summon a Dark monster from my deck. Come out, Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower."

James frowned more as the mist-covered tower of bones (400/1500) rose before him. He knew what was coming next, but he had no choice but to fall into it. "Mobius," he said, "attack the Bone Tower."

Michael shook his head. "I activate Call of the Haunted," he said, "summoning back Ryu Kokki." The collection of bones rose yet again and rested a hand against the Bone Tower. Screaming ghost skulls flew out of the Tower and sent two cards off of the top of James's deck. "Is that all you have?" Michael asked, drawing a card from Card of Safe Return's effect.

James shrugged. He had no more attack target, as Bone Tower's effect prevented it from being attacked and Mobius's ATK tied with Ryu Kokki. "Our monsters won't remain tied for long," he said. "It's your turn, and Aqua Spirit's effect activates again."

Ryu Kokki switched to defense position again while Michael drew a second card. Then he nodded and slipped a Magic card into his duel gauntlet. "I play Creature Swap," he said. "Each of us chooses a monster to give the opponent."

James's eyes narrowed. _Is he hoping to trade his defense position monster for my attack position 2400 ATK monster?_ he thought. "I choose Aqua Spirit," he said.

"And I choose Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower," Michael said.

James looked at him curiously as their monsters traded places, but then started to get a grasp on the situation as Michael grabbed another card from his hand. "Then I tribute Ryu Kokki," Michael said, "to summon my second Vampire Lord."

The vampire (2000/1500) rose out of the mist and swept its cloak over its shoulder. "Vampire Lord," he said, "attack Bone Tower." The vampire swept over the field and smashed through the skeleton tower. Pieces of bones clattered around James (J LP: 900).

"This time," Michael said, "discard a Magic card. I don't want you pulling any comebacks."

"Fine," James said, "I send Mystical Space Typhoon to the Graveyard."

Michael nodded. "Your turn."

James drew a card, and then Aqua Spirit's effect changed his own Mobius to defense position. Michael wiped some sweat from his brow as James moved his card to his duel gauntlet.

"I play Graceful Charity," he said, taking three cards from his deck and looking through his options. He shook his head, trying to clear it and comprehend the situation. There wasn't an immediate win available to him, but he saw how to turn the tables.

"I discard Sinister Serpent and Torrential Tribute," he said. "Then, I play Snatch Steal, an Equip Magic card that gives me control of one of your monsters." The Magic card rose and a thin tether connected it to Michael's Vampire Lord. The supreme vampire staggered over to James's field.

"Then," he said, "I tribute Vampire Lord and Mobius to summon Levia-Dragon – Daedalus." The two monsters changed into the long sea serpent (2600/1500), curling around James and glaring at the opponent.

"I'm sorry, Aqua Spirit," he whispered. "Daedalus, attack." The sea dragon opened it mouth and released a torrent of water, washing away the water spirit. Michael braced himself as the water rushed through his monster and around him (M LP: 400). When the attack had ceased, he lowered his arms and looked back at James. He saw the compassion in his eyes, but also the determination to succeed.

_You're close,_ he thought, _but not quite there yet._

"My turn," he said. "I set a monster and end my turn."

James drew a card and looked at it with sadness. "Michael," he said, "you understand, right?"

Michael smiled. "I won't understand anything until you show me what you've got," he said. "You won't win unless you bring it all against me."

James closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and placed two cards onto the duel gauntlet. "I summon Sinister Serpent," he said, "and then play Death Mask." The winged serpent (300/250) set itself on the field and then gained a golden glow. "Death Mask's effect," he continued, "lets me remove one card in my Graveyard from play, and then change the name of one card on the field to the name of the removed card. So, I change Sinister Serpent's name to Umi by removing A Legendary Ocean."

Michael smiled. _That was it._

"Then I activate Daedalus's effect," he said. "By sending Umi to the Graveyard, it destroys every other card on the field." The sea dragon rose up tall, blinked its double pair of eyes, and opened its mouth again. Gallons of water poured out, tearing around the entire field, destroying Michael's Pyramid Turtle and sparing only the duelists. James couldn't help looking a little disappointed when the deluge stopped and they stood alone.

"You did very well," Michael said. "You won."

James bit his lip. "I'm sorry," he said. "I hope it doesn't hurt."

"Are you kidding?" Michael said. He pointed at Kyra's body. "That isn't a fate I would wish on any of you."

James gradually realized what he was saying. "You mean," he said, "that you intentionally lost?"

"Not really," Michael said, shaking his head. "A temporary imprisonment is still better than permanent one. If I didn't think you had what it took to defeat him, then I would have beaten you and taken this task on myself. But you've proven yourself, that you could win even without your essential Magic card." He smiled. "I know that you can save the both of us."

James still looked stupefied. "Then, you were holding back the whole time."

"But you weren't!" Michael shouted. "James, you have what it takes to defeat him. I believe in you."

James drew himself upright, trying to keep his knees from shaking. "Any other advice?" he asked.

"Beat the hell out of him for me."

James nodded and motioned to his monster. "Daedalus," he said, his voice cracking, "attack Michael directly."

Michael closed his eyes and relaxed as the water flowed over him (M LP: 0). He fell backwards and hit the ground, twitching as his soul was taken by the darkness. Daedalus grinned and then vanished into the black mist.

Cliff stepped forward, clapping his hands. "Good job," he said. "You really are the son of Moto."

James looked at Michael's body, took in a few deep breaths, and then took his cards from his duel gauntlet, shuffling them together. "This is it," he said. "If I win, you have to promise that you'll release everyone's souls."

Cliff nodded. "Of course."

"No double-crossing."

He chuckled. "Don't worry," he said. "The Shadow Game will ensure that the loser gets his punishment. It doesn't know otherwise."

James slid his cards into his duel gauntlet. "And stop that," he said. "Stop using your Millennium Dagger to affect my emotions and make me nervous."

Cliff grinned. "You've betrayed yourself," he said. "I hadn't even started doing that yet."

James looked taken aback and grabbed his first five cards. "Let's do this."

to be continued...

* * *

Here, for your reference, is the "official" card text of my original cards in this chapter:

Junkyard Robot (Magic) Add 1 Continuous, Equip, or Field Magic Card from your Graveyard to your hand. That card's effect is negated until your next Standby Phase after it is activated.

Death Mask (Magic) Remove 1 card in your Graveyard from play and select 1 card on the field. As long as the selected card remains face-up on the field, its card name is changed to the name of the card you removed.


	13. The Fate of Souls

**Next Generation: Opening Tournament of Shadows  
By Cere**

**Chapter 13: The Fate of Souls  
**

Ellie lay on the hospital bed, her gaze drifting into space. The flurry of doctor activity and police questioning had finally finished, and she was left alone with only Damon sitting at her bedside. Another shudder shook her body, and then she looked up at the television. Coverage of the duelist tournament had prematurely finished, and they were instead showing an old episode of Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

"I still don't see the appeal of this show," Damon said. "He just uses the same cards over and over again."

"At least the second half of the series was more interesting," Ellie said weakly. "Maybe it would have been good if it had had a second season." Her hand moved and idly rested on her right arm. "Where did it go wrong?"

"Huh?"

She grimaced. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I should be there right now. I should have been stronger."

"It's not your fault," Damon said, struggling to find other consoling words.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I want to go back."

The door swung open and Rebecca Thompson burst in. "Ellie!" she shouted, and ran over to the bed to hug her daughter.

"Mom," Ellie cried, clinging to her.

Damon sighed and leaned back in his chair. It looked like things were finally coming to an end.

* * *

Inside the dome of dark energy, the two duelists stood a respectful distance apart. Cliff looked coolly at his opponent, holding his five cards loosely in his hand, while James struggled to ignore his friends' circumstances and focus on the duel. If he was going to win and stop this lunatic, he had to play his best game.

"I'll start," Cliff said, taking a new card. "I summon Mechanicalchaser and set two cards." The robot (1850/800) glided down from the darkness on steel wings, unfolding numerous jointed arms tipped with a variety of sharp blades.

James remembered the different rules in this realm. "You'll be careful while attacking with that monster, right?"

Cliff smiled. "Don't worry," he said. "We won't get out of here until the Game finishes, and I know that'd be hard for you without an arm."

James shuddered and drew his card. "I summon Gagagigo and set a card." The reptile (1850/1000) stepped forward to glare at its opponent. "Your turn."

"Fair enough," Cliff said, drawing a card. "I summon Battle Footballer and then attack." The football pad-wearing robot (1000/2100) hunkered down while the floating orb lifted up and prepared for assault. "Mechanicalchaser, attack Gagagigo."

"Is that all?" James asked, keeping his hand near his face-down card.

Cliff shook his head and pointed at one of his black covered cards. "I activate Rare Metalmorph," he said. As Mechanicalchaser flew towards its target, a new layer of silvery steel grew over its armor (2350/800). "Rare Metalmorph gives my monster an attack increase and protection from one targeting Magic card."

James tapped his face-down card. "But I have a Trap card," he said, "Raigeki Break. I discard a card to destroy another card." He sent Giant Trunade to the Graveyard as a bolt of lightning pierced through the clouds and struck the robot as it flew. The duelists covered their ears from the thunder that followed.

Cliff was the first to lower his hands and point at his other face-down card. "Then I activate Labyrinth of Nightmare." The Continuous Trap rotated upward and let loose a hoard of cackling ghost heads. "Now our monsters will change battle positions at the end of our turns. So, I end my turn." The ghost heads cluttered around the football robot and coerced it into defense position.

James drew a card and planned around the new Trap card. _It's a good card choice,_ he thought. _Most of his monsters have a high DEF, so he isn't impacted by having his monsters switched to defense position at the end of his turns. Mine, on the other hand, could be left vulnerable. I must be careful._

"Since I can't destroy your Battle Footballer," he said aloud, "I switch Gagagigo to defense position and set a monster and a card." The reptile, flanked by unknown cards, switched down and then back to attack at the end of his turn.

Cliff drew a new card and smiled appreciatively. "I switch Battle Footballer to attack position and summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress." The spiked fortress bot (800/2200) settled beside the pad-adorned brawler. "I also activate Gear Fortress's ability and enable it to attack directly by paying Life Points." The spiked robot shifted impatiently for the attack (C LP: 7200).

James narrowed his eyes while Cliff took another card from his hand. "And then I play Shield & Sword, switching the ATK and DEF of every monster on the field." James's Gagagigo (1000/1850) backed down, while Cliff's monsters whined more insistently for the fight (Footballer: 2100/1000) (Gear Fortress: 2200/800). Cliff looked at them with pride and then yelled, "Attack!"

Gear Fortress launched off the ground, propelling its heavy body through the air, and swiped its arm into James's side. He grunted (J LP: 5800) and slid several feet along the ground, but remained standing. _That one's going to bruise,_ he thought, acknowledging the ludicrousness of the thought. Then his reptilian warrior was trampled to the ground (J LP: 4700).

"Your turn," Cliff said. The effect of Shield & Sword wore off, and his monsters switched into their stronger positions.

James drew a card and set it sideways on the field. "Your turn," he said. With no face-up monsters, the ghost heads just drifted around the field. He stared at Cliff, trying to gauge him.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. "What do you hope to gain out of this?"

Cliff looked at him with a small bit of interest as he took a card from his hand. "What does it matter to you?" he replied. "I tribute Battle Footballer to summon Ancient Gear Beast." The robot sank into the ground as a tall robotic dog (2000/2000) marched out from behind him. It gave a few squeaky metallic barks and then sat before its owner.

"I'm wrapped up in this," James said, "playing for my life. I think I deserve to know."

Cliff considered this. "I switch Gear Fortress to attack position and activate its effect." He (C LP: 6400) took the Millennium Dagger from his jacket pocket and held it in his hand. "I told you, I'm here to exact revenge for my father's death."

"Why Charles Henderson? What does he have to do with this?"

Cliff laughed as James watched him with consternation. "You think so well of him," Cliff said, "just because he single-handedly revived the game of Duel Monsters. But there's more to that man than either you or I know.

"The last time I saw my father, he had been gone for a month on a secret project. All he knew was that he would be joining a group of other archaeologists to translate some ancient document. However, all contact with him was cut off during that period.

"Then, one night, without any prior warning, he returned to our house. At first, I thought it was a burglar, but then I saw his face. He didn't look like he normally did. He seemed as though something bad had happened, and he was running around the house, packing things into a bag. I tried to talk to him, but he just ordered me to fetch more stuff for him."

Cliff held up the golden dagger. "Then he gave me this and told me to keep it safe, never telling anyone else about it. He warned me that people would be coming after it, and that I needed to protect it for him until he got back. Then he left, and I watched as he drove off into the night. A car pulled up beside, I heard gunshots, and my dad's car drifted off the road into a tree."

James's eyes widened as the story progressed. "You're kidding," he said. "That's terrible."

"You're telling me," he said, a furious look on his face. "So, before they came back to the house, I grabbed what I could and left in our RV. I knew where my dad hid some money in the house, so I grabbed everything I could so that I wouldn't leave a credit trail. Then I made my way out here, living out of the RV."

"But," James said, still trying to comprehend the story, "what makes you think that Mr. Henderson is involved in this?"

"I took a couple of my father's papers and things," he said, "so that I could try and figure out what had happened. From those papers, I discovered that the person who hired him for that last job was Mr. Henderson."

James narrowed his eyes. "Why would a guy who runs a game company have an archaeological project?"

"I don't know," Cliff said. "The letter was very cryptic, just stating that he wanted my dad's help with a university study translating an item from his collection. However, I'd never heard of Mr. Henderson collecting ancient artifacts, and when I looked up the university, there were no studies there that had been sponsored by him."

"Then maybe he had nothing to do with it," he said, "Maybe somebody was stealing his identity or-"

"Impossible!" Cliff interrupted. "There was a deep cover-up of my father's death. The newspapers just referred to it as a car accident, and no mention was made of the work he had been doing. It was as though he had been taking a month off and then had a simple misfortune. Only someone with a lot of money and power can pull that off, and Mr. Henderson is the perfect culprit."

"That doesn't prove anything," James protested. "I mean, if he were hunting down your dad, why did he let you into today's tournament? He should have recognized your last name and been suspicious."

Cliff faltered. "I don't...Don't try to confuse me."

"I'm trying to make you think clearly. You can't go judging people without considering all the evidence."

"No," Cliff said, shaking his head, "I know that I'm right. Charles Henderson is the one who had my dad killed, and I'm here today to make him pay for his crimes."

James just stared back at him. "But what about all those other people," he asked, "the duelists that you attacked at night?" He gritted his teeth. "What about my sister?"

"Practice," Cliff said, "to familiarize myself with the new rules and make sure that I was good enough to win this tournament. It would all be for nothing if I couldn't stand on that victory stage right beside my target."

"Well," James said, "he's not here anymore. What will you do now?"

Cliff paused. "I hadn't thought of that yet," he said, "but I will find another opportunity. For now, I must finish the job at hand and survive this Shadow Game." He looked down at the cards on his duel gauntlet. "Enough stalling. Gear Fortress, attack James directly."

The fortress lurched forward again, but this time James sidestepped the strike (J LP: 3900). "Then, Ancient Beast attacks your rightmost monster." The steel dog picked up the furry bear (1400/1000) and thrashed it around. "And you won't be summoning another monster, because Ancient Beast negates the effects of whatever monster it destroys." His monsters switched back into defense position and he motioned to his opponent.

James took a card shakily. "I still can't forgive you for what you're doing," he said. "You're getting innocent people involved in your crazy accusations."

Cliff shrugged. "Then let your cards do the talking."

James looked at his hand. "I summon Maiden of the Aqua and end my turn." The pure marine handmaiden (700/2000) stepped beside the other face-down monster in a growing pool of water and then turned to a defensive posture. Cliff just shook his head and drew another card.

"My monsters move to attack position," he said, "and I activate Gear Fortress's effect."

"I've been meaning to ask you," James said, "why do you keep doing that? Since you normally pay as many Life Points as you'd inflict, you aren't gaining anything by doing it turn after turn."

"But there is an advantage," Cliff said (C LP: 5600). "As long as I have more Life Points than you, you'll hit zero first. Gear Fortress, attack."

"Until I'll unbalance the situation," James said. "Since Maiden of the Aqua's effect turns the field to Umi, I can activate Tornado Wall." The Trap card flipped up, and the water swirled up to deflect Gear Fortress's attack.

Cliff just frowned and turned to his other monster. "Ancient Beast, attack his face-down monster." The strong mermaid (1500/700) was stomped into the ground. "Your turn."

James drew a card and put it onto the field. "I summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3," he said. The rocket-powered assault vehicle (1500/1300) emerged from the black and hovered behind him. "With Umi on the field, it can attack you directly." The vehicle skidded across the water and splashed up a huge wave onto Cliff (C LP: 4100).

"Hey," he said, shaking the water from his hands, "and you told me to be careful with my attacks."

James ignored the comment. "I switch Maiden of the Aqua to attack position and end my turn," he said, both of his monsters turning to defend themselves.

"So you know how to use my Trap for your benefit," Cliff said, showing James his newly-drawn card. "I play Graceful Charity, letting me draw three more cards and discard two." He made his choices and sent them to his Graveyard. "Then I switch my monsters to attack position and play Construction Material on Ancient Beast. Ancient Beast, attack Bugroth."

The mechanical dog squeaked and tore through the assault vehicle. James dodged the metal that fell around him. "Construction Material's effect," Cliff said, "lets me add one Machine monster with an ATK less than Amphibious Bugroth from my deck to my hand." The card poked out from his deck, and he took it out to show that it was Heavy Mech Support Platform.

_So he's gunning for my Maiden,_ James thought. _Understandable._

"Then I set a monster and a card," he said. "Your turn."

James's eyes flicked at the hidden cards before he drew from his deck. "I remove the Gagagigo in my Graveyard," he said, "to Special Summon Aqua Spirit, which I'll then tribute to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch." The water spirit briefly appeared and giggled before it was overtaken by the large warrior clad in frozen armor (2400/1000). It spread its arms out and a cold wind encircled the field. "When Mobius is Tribute Summoned," James said, "it destroys up to two Magic or Trap cards on the field." Ice gathered around Cliff's Labyrinth of Nightmare and face-down card until they broke apart under the weight.

"Mobius," he continued, "attack Ancient Gear Beast." The cold monster stepped across the field, picked up the dog by its neck, and slammed it to the ground. Metal buckled and a few gears popped out and rolled across the field. "That's all this turn."

Cliff drew a card and smiled. "First," he said, "I Flip Summon Dekoichi, which lets me draw one more card. Then I tribute Dekoichi and Gear Fortress to summon the Ancient Gear Golem." Both machines vanished under mist and a large, humanoid gearbot (3000/3000) stepped onto the field. Wheels turned inside it as it directed its gaze at the frost-covered creature.

Cliff pointed, and the giant automaton shook the ground and grabbed James's Maiden. The girl's screams were cut off as she was crushed and dropped to the ground. James felt a shiver inside as the water dried up and his Trap card shattered.

"Your Life Points are unprotected now," Cliff said. "I set a card and end my turn."

James drew a card. _This will help a little,_ he thought, _though I'll have to take a little damage in the process._ "I'll just set a monster," he said. "Your turn."

Cliff drew a card and smiled. "I play Monster Reincarnation," he said, trading the Mystik Wok in his hand with the Ancient Gear Beast in his Graveyard, "and then I activate Stronghold the Moving Fortress." The Trap flipped up and switched to a monster zone. From the Trap grew a towering white robot (0/2000). "Then I'll tribute Stronghold to summon Ancient Gear Beast. Beast, attack his face-down monster."

Nightmare Penguin (1100/1800) stuck its head out and was then smashed before its effect could activate. Then the Ancient Gear Golem stepped across and swung its fist into Mobius's chest, sending fragments of ice flying (J LP: 3300).

_So much for that plan._ James looked at the remaining card in his hand with worry and took the top one off his deck. "I play Pot of Greed," he said, giving another silent prayer as he drew two more cards. _Yes!_ "I play A Legendary Ocean, turning the field to Umi and giving my Water monsters a boost." Ancient ruins broke through the surface behind him and water came crashing down on them. It settled into a rippling foot of fluid, holding back in a dry circle around each duelist and the fallen bodies.

"Then I play Snatch Steal," he said, "an Equip card that gives me control of the equipped monster." The Magic card appeared and a thin line of energy connected it to Cliff's Ancient Golem. The monster's gears ground into action and the creature sloshed across the field to stand before James. "But next, I'll tribute Ancient Gear Golem to summon Levia-Dragon – Daedalus."

The automaton groaned again and sank into the ground. Then the sea burst behind James and a long blue sea dragon (2800/1700) twisted into the air and rested above him. James pointed and shouted, and the dragon lunged forward and sank its jaws into the mechanical dog. It bit down hard, crumpling and snapping metal beneath it, and ripped the monster apart. James stepped sideways to avoid a piece of debris flung backward.

"Not bad," Cliff said (C LP: 3300). "We're even now, the same Life Points."

"But I have the better monster," James reminded.

"Not for long," he replied. "I set a monster and a card and end my turn."

James took a deep breath as he saw his new card. _I could have this,_ he thought. _I could finish it in this turn._

"You deserve what's coming to you," he said. "I summon Mermaid Knight, which is able to attack twice due to Umi being on the field now." The buff mermaid (1700/900) burst from the waves and gave a battle cry. "But first, Daedalus will wipe out your face-down monster."

The sea dragon opened its mouth and belched out a torrent of water. Cliff's face-down card was wiped away, and Heavy Mech Support Platform (500/500) was taken with it.

James paused and rubbed his forehead. _That was the monster he fetched earlier with Construction Material,_ he told himself. _I should have remembered that that's what it was. Fortunately, his face-down card wasn't a Trap._

"And now I activate my Trap," Cliff said. "Soul Rope activates when one of my monsters is destroyed. For 1000 Life Points, I can summon a Level 4 monster from my deck." In place of the support mech appeared a spiked mobile fortress (800/2200) (C LP: 2300).

James cursed silently. Mermaid Knight wasn't strong enough to take down this monster, and his mistake kept him from winning the duel. "Your turn," he said. He noticed that Cliff took his hand from inside his vest jacket to draw his next card. "What are you doing?" he asked.

He looked back coldly. "I assure you that I'm only exacerbating what you're normally feeling."

James growled. "This isn't fair."

"The son of Moto should be able to handle it," he said, sliding a Magic card into his duel gauntlet. "Besides, all that is important is winning, by any means."

"Can you call yourself a true duelist?"

Cliff shrugged. "I play Heavy Storm, destroying all Magic and Trap cards on the field." The vicious storm raged through the arena, scattering the water and felling the ruins (Daedalus: 2600/1500) (Mermaid Knight: 1500/700), though leaving Gear Fortress open to an attack.

"My turn," James said. He looked at his drawn card with worry. He didn't want to put himself in danger, but he wanted to bring this as close to an end as he could. The matter of a few hundred Life Points could become drastically important. _But why am I rushing so much?_ he wondered. _Is it because of his interference?_ Cliff just stared back coldly, concealing any emotion or intent. _Or is it really just my own emotions?_

"Sometimes," his father had told him, "the toughest opponent we face is ourselves."

James shook his head, trying to clear it. _My only opponent here is him,_ he told himself, _and I have to defeat him._ He glanced at Kyra and Michael before turning back. "I summon Sinister Serpent," he said. The winged snake (300/250) flicked its tongue in and out, looking out of place next to its strong companions.

"Daedalus," he said, "attack the Moving Fortress." It wrapped around its target, crushing the armor and interior machinery. "Then Mermaid Knight and Sinister Serpent both attack directly." Cliff frowned, shrugging off the close attacks (C LP: 500).

_There,_ James thought, _I knew I was right to do that. Now he can't activate any of his effects that cost Life Points. He doesn't have enough to pay anymore._

Cliff drew a card and grinned. "I play Courage in the Face of Defeat," he said. He picked three cards from his deck, one for each of James's monsters. "Then I play another copy of Shield & Sword, weakening all of your monsters." The symbols from the Magic card appeared and grew to shadow over the whole field (Daedalus: 1500/2600) (Mermaid Knight: 700/1500) (Serpent: 250/300). "And last, I summon Mechanicalchaser."

The spherical robot (1850/800) sliced through the air and stabbed its arms into Daedalus. The dragon cried out and fell to the ground, becoming enwrapped in dark mist and disappearing (J LP: 2950). "I'll also set a card," Cliff said. "Your turn."

James drew a card and saw that it was no help. "My monsters switch to defense position," he said. _Hopefully they'll hold out a turn or two._

Cliff took a card and grinned madly. He chuckled and then started laughing uproariously. "Perfect," he said. "Absolutely perfect. I activate Call of the Haunted to summon the Trojan Horse from my Graveyard, which I'll then tribute to summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

James paled as the tremendous machine appeared before him again. "Ancient Golem," Cliff shouted over the rumble of its gears, "attack Sinister Serpent." The snake cringed under the shadow and then was crushed under the robot's fist. The shock wave from the attack rumbled through the ground, lifting James off his feet and sending him flying onto his back. He lay there for a minute, stunned (J LP: 200).

Cliff kept laughing. "I only wish that your monster had less DEF," he said, "so that I could have wiped you out with that attack!"

James lay on the ground in shock. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel the cold mist rippling around him, clinging to his skin. Was this how it was going to end? Was the duel over?

As he lay in the darkness, thoughts and images came to his mind. Police standing around his home, his mother's crying face, the place they didn't walk past anymore. He felt a surge of energy inside his heart. He couldn't let it happen. A tear squeezed out of his eye, but he wiped it away. He hadn't asked for this burden to be placed upon him, but damn it, he wasn't going to let everyone else down!

He growled, lifted his arms up, and pulled himself to a sitting position. "I won't give up," he said. "I dealt with your monster before, and I can do so again."

"Hmph," Cliff said. "You used a trick to get him off the field before. You don't have the resources to do it again."

"You don't know how many resources I have," he said, gradually rising to his feet. "I'll keep dueling."

Cliff shrugged. "Mechanicalchaser, attack Mermaid Knight." The mermaid was short work for the killer robot. "Your turn. Time to pull out your miracle."

James felt the pains of fear, but he fought them off. _Keep that image in your mind,_ he told himself, _that which you can't allow to happen._ He drew a card and returned Sinister Serpent to his hand by its effect. "I play Junkyard Robot," he said, "returning A Legendary Ocean to my hand. Then I'll set a card and play A Legendary Ocean."

No water flowed onto the field, and the ruins were mere outlines. "A card fetched by Junkyard Robot," Cliff said, "is negated until your next turn."

"It's enough," James said with a smile.

He drew a card and grinned again. "Unluckily for you, I've drawn just what I need to prevent you from activating Tornado Wall again. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Legendary Ocean." Even the bare outline of the ancient underwater city was blown away by the twirling wind. "Then, Ancient Golem-"

"Ah," James said. "Before you enter your Battle Phase, I have a chance to activate my face-down card, before your monster's effect prevents me from doing so."

_Not Tornado Wall?_ Cliff thought.

"I activate Metal Reflect Slime," he said, "my own Trap that becomes a monster card." The Trap shifted to his monster zone, and from it rose a massive spiked monster made of metallic goo (0/3000). "And it's strong enough to block your monster."

Cliff nodded, despite himself. "You played Legendary Ocean as a decoy, protecting your true defense."

"Exactly," James said, drawing a card. "Then I'll summon Abyss Soldier and discard Sinister Serpent to return Ancient Gear Golem to your hand." The humanoid whale (1800/1300) swept its trident and blew Ancient Golem away in a wave of water.

_But it still only buys me time,_ he thought, wiping sweat from his forehead. _I need a way to destroy his monster and counterattack._

Cliff drew a card and his face lit up. "I'm sorry," he said, laughing, "but the fates are with me today. It's like I've drawn exactly the card I need during these past few turns." He set his card onto the field. "I set a monster and then Mechanicalchaser attacks Abyss Soldier."

James looked at his face-down monster curiously while his whale was stabbed through the heart (J LP: 150). "My turn," he said, drawing a card and taking back Sinister Serpent. _Call of the Haunted. This could be useful, but only if I can draw the right card._ "I set a card and end my turn," he announced.

Cliff chuckled and drew his next card, not even looking at it. "I tribute Mechanicalchaser and Sangan to summon Ancient Gear Golem." James groaned as the creaking automaton stood over the field again. "And Sangan's effect activates, letting me add Heavy Mech Support Platform from my deck to my hand." He took the card from his deck. "I already summoned a monster this turn, but next turn, I can summon the Support Platform, equip it my Golem, and then your Slime will be destroyed and your Life Points taken with it."

James breathing quickened and he felt like the mist was closing in on him. "Stop it," he muttered, but Cliff just laughed and kept his hand on the Millennium Dagger. James struggled through the haze to take a card from his deck. He paused when he saw what it was.

_It truly is,_ he thought.

"I play Graceful Charity," he said. He took a few breaths to calm himself, and then pulled three cards from the top of his deck. He combined them with his hand and looked through his options. _Sinister Serpent, Big Wave Small Wave, Salvage, and Nightmare Penguin,_ he thought. _Think, James. Which cards to discard and which to keep?_ He took some more calming breaths. _The fate of this duel and your friends depends on it._

to be concluded...

* * *

Here, for your reference, is the "official" card text of my original cards in this chapter:

Construction Material (Equip Magic) Equip only to a Machine-Type monster. When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, you can select 1 Machine-Type monster in your Deck with an ATK lower than the destroyed monster's ATK and add it to your hand. Then shuffle your Deck.

Courage in the Face of Defeat (Magic) Draw 1 card for each monster your opponent controls.

Junkyard Robot (Magic) Add 1 Continuous, Equip, or Field Magic Card from your Graveyard to your hand. That card's effect is negated until your next Standby Phase after it is activated.


	14. The End of the Beginning

**Next Generation: Opening Tournament of Shadows  
By Cere**

**Chapter 14: The End of the Beginning  
**

James stepped back from the situation, cleared his mind, and reassessed everything. _Metal Reflect Slime face-up on the field. Call of the Haunted set from the previous turn. Hand consists of Sinister Serpent, Big Wave Small Wave, Salvage, and Nightmare Penguin, two of which need to be discarded._

He had to admit, he was disappointed by what he had drawn. There was no destruction effect to use on the Ancient Gear Golem standing opposite him. Sure, Nightmare Penguin would bounce it, but he would lose the rest of his Life Points in the process. Salvage gave him a numerous amount of monsters to choose from, but none of them had destruction effects. Plus, without any access to A Legendary Ocean, there were no fancy tricks he could pull, like attacking directly.

His previous duel came to his mind, and he tried to calm himself again. He can win without A Legendary Ocean; he just needed to figure out how.

Cliff watched him warily, nervously fingering the Millennium Dagger in his vest jacket pocket. _Why won't you surrender?_

"Stop it," James said, fighting back a fresh wave of fear. "I won't give in to your influence."

"Why not?" Cliff shouted back. "I have to win."

"I have to win, too," James replied, locking gazes with him. "There are people depending on me."

He looked at his hand again, trying to find that angle he wasn't seeing. He let out a trembling breath and assessed the situation again. It was pretty much established that he had to destroy Ancient Gear Golem or he would be defeated in the next turn. There was nothing in his hand to prevent that situation from happening. However, he had no effects that would remove Ancient Gear Golem from the field. But...was there another way of destroying the Golem?

Suddenly, the solution hit him. He did some quick math and then realized that this was the outlet. He had found the solution.

"I discard Sinister Serpent and Nightmare Penguin," he said, shakily putting those cards into his Graveyard slot. "Then I play Salvage, returning two Nightmare Penguins to my hand." He grabbed the two cards as they floated from his duel gauntlet and then showed Cliff the last card in his hand. "Next, I play Big Wave Small Wave, destroying my Metal Reflect Slime to summon one Nightmare Penguin from my hand, and then I'll Normal Summon the other."

Cliff looked warily as the ferocious tide crossed the field, leaving two dressed-up penguins (1300/1800) in its wake. He noticed that their effects were stacking, and then he started to fear the end. "Your face-down card..."

James nodded. "I activate Call of the Haunted," he said, "reviving Levia-Dragon – Daedalus." The blue sea serpent burst from the ground and writhed in the air, reveling in the flow of power from the penguins (Daedalus: 3000/1500). James brushed some hair from his face and pointed at Cliff. "Now, Daedalus, attack Ancient Gear Golem."

The sea dragon seemed to grin before it stretched across the field and ground its jaws into the Golem's shoulder. Metal squealed and tore, and Daedalus flipped its head sideways, sending pieces of its arm tumbling into the dark. The Golem reeled from the blow and then fought back, wrapping its grimy hand around the dragon's neck. There was a contest of strength and then both monsters fell down, vanishing through the black fog and leaving Cliff's field bare. He just stared in shock as a penguin rushed up and slapped him across the face, sending him sprawling to the ground (C LP: 0).

James let all the air out of his body, gasping in new breaths of relief. He watched as Cliff looked back at him, in denial over the situation, and then flopped backwards, the Dagger clattering from his hands. James bent over, still recovering himself, and waited for something to happen.

Instead, the darkness remained around him. He kept waiting, but the bodies remained lifeless. His breathing suddenly seemed cramped by the surrounding dark mist. Finally, his eyes rested on the golden weapon. Shivering, he slowly stepped over to it.

The dagger was not very ornate, except for the raised eye on the handle's end. He had to admit, there was an astounding similarity between it and the eye that had adorned his father's puzzle. Slowly, carefully, he bent down and stretched his hand towards the dagger, cradling his fingers around it and lifting it off the ground.

As his hand touched the metal, the darkness around him came into sharp relief. He noticed a dozen points of light in the shadows, understanding them all to be the souls of the Duelist Hunter's victims. There was also something else in the darkness, and though he turned his head around to look, he couldn't see the eyes staring at him from the fog. The wind rushed around him to the pulse of laughter, and he dropped the dagger to the ground, grateful for the return to a somewhat more acceptable level of sanity.

But, seeing that nothing had changed, he took up his courage again, grabbed the Dagger, mentally sent his wishes, and threw the Dagger to the ground. The dome around them dissolved, and his sight was blocked by the collapsing fog.

Outside sounds came back through, as did light. James held his arm over his eyes as he saw the shapes of his family, Mr. Henderson's assistants, and the police become visible. Once their vision was clear enough, the police rushed across and tackled Cliff as he was groaning and rubbing his eyes. As they handcuffed his wrists and read him his rights, Tea rushed over and hugged her children, holding them tight.

"Thank goodness," she said between sobs.

Kyra blinked her eyes, looking around herself to try and understand what was going on. "I'm still really confused," she said. "Can someone explain what just happened again?"

"Mom," James said, trying unsuccessfully to squirm out of her grasp, "Mom, it's okay. We're okay."

Yugi walked over and proudly looked at the kids, also noticing as the police carefully picked up the dagger and placed it in a plastic bag. He smiled at Michael. "You did it," he said. "I'm very impressed."

Michael stared fiercely back at him. "You owe us an explanation," he said.

Yugi looked back at him, considering it, and then turned away and nodded. "You're right," he said, "but not now."

A police officer walked up to them. "We'd appreciate it if your kids would come down to the station with us for a while," he said. "We just need to get a statement from them."

"That won't be necessary," Mr. Carpenter said, stepping in. "An Industrial Illusions representative will talk to the police and explain everything. The children were mere victims and don't know anything." The police officer looked at him with some intrigue, but when Carpenter kept his serious look, he shrugged and turned back to Cliff. He seemed a little lost as the policemen led him away, off the field. The few people remaining in the stands cheered as he left.

"Thanks," Yugi said.

"Kaiba's orders," Carpenter said. "There's one more thing. A winner for this tournament must be announced."

James looked around uncomfortably. "I guess that's me, then," he said. "I defeated him in there."

"Very good," Carpenter said. "Then you must choose the card theme that will be used in the next set."

"Oh," he said, then chuckled a bit. "I had forgotten about that." He looked away from Kyra. "I choose Phoenixes."

Kyra was shaken from her daze. "Really?"

He shrugged and looked at Michael. "There are enough Water cards already for me, so I want a new area to be explored. Phoenixes sound good to me."

"Very good," Carpenter said. "That's all." He cleared his throat. "Thank you for participating in the Summer Opening Duel Monsters Tournament."

A question crossed his mind as Mr. Carpenter turned around. "Wait," he said, catching his attention. "You know about Mr. Henderson. Has he sponsored any archaeological endeavors recently?"

Carpenter looked back at him blankly. "Mr. Henderson has been occupied with planning this tournament," he said, "and anyway, I've never heard of him being involved in such an activity. Why do you ask?"

James looked away and shrugged. "No reason."

Yugi put his arm around his kids as Carpenter walked away. "Well," he said, "we've had a busy day. Let's go home." He was interrupted by his cell phone ring. "Yes?...Sure, Aura, we'll take you home...Uh-huh, we're all all right...Isaac can come, too."

He put away his cell phone and sighed. Tea tried to grab his attention. "Dear?" she asked.

He looked up at her and nodded. "We should invite Joey and Mai, too," he said. "They should hear the whole story."

* * *

Kaiba faced the television cameras with calm conviction. "What you saw today at the end of my tournament was a holographic-induced dementia," he said. "We knew that there was a risk that the Duelist Hunter would try to infiltrate our tournament, so we installed the program to incapacitate him should he openly attack someone."

"Why was it activated while another person was nearby?" a reporter asked.

"When Ellie Thompson, his first victim today, awoke," he said, "she informed us of the Hunter's identity. We were planning on waiting until he was offstage and could be apprehended quietly, but he moved too soon and forced our hand. The holographic program was our last resort that we were forced to activate in order to protect her."

Another reporter insistently raised her hand. "Why were James and Michael drawn into the illusion?"

"Inexperience with the program," he said. "Unfortunately, they walked within the safe distance and were drawn in as well. We were forced to wait until we knew we could subdue the Hunter before turning it off. The children are fine now and their parents have forgiven us."

"Why were you employing a holographic weapon when you've been so dramatically opposed to holographic weapons in the past?"

"The idea was suggested by my associate," Kaiba said, "Charles Henderson. I agreed to implement it in this case only as a safeguard to protect the duelists."

Yugi reached for the TV remote and clicked it off. "He still knows how to worm his way out of anything," Joey said.

"He's earned his position," Yugi replied. He turned and looked around his living room. Joey and Mai were sitting next to Michael and Aura, while Kyra and James were flanking Tea. The odd one out was Isaac, sitting sheepishly in the corner.

"Here," Tea said, sliding over the tray of chocolate chip cookies to him, "have another cookie."

"Thanks," Isaac said, smiling and grabbing one. "So then, if what Kaiba's saying isn't the truth, then what is?"

Kyra blinked. "Who invited him again?"

"I did," Aura said. "He was with me when the whole thing took place. I think he deserves to know what happened, too."

"I want to know," he said, straightening up and presenting his case. "I don't have the slightest idea what happened, but you guys seem to." He pointed at the Motos. "You guys were down there with the police the whole time."

Yugi nodded. "It's all right," he said. "If you want to know, then that's fine." _It's also nice to give them a friend outside the family._ "Even if you did tell anyone else, they probably wouldn't believe you. It's a very incredible story."

"More incredible than dark clouds that enclose people and steal their souls?" Michael asked.

Yugi sighed. "Yes." He took a deep breath, collected his thoughts, and began. "It all started with the Millennium Puzzle."

The children listened as Yugi told the tale from when he first assembled the Puzzle, meeting with Shadi, through Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, the encounter with Dartz's organization and the parallel universe, and the Pharaoh's memories. The kids were surprisingly quiet, only asking to clarify certain points. "The Items were lost when it collapsed," he finished, "and I've never heard from the Pharaoh since."

"Wow," Michael said while everyone was letting the information sink in. "You know, I never would have expected something like that."

Yugi nodded. "I know it may be hard to believe," he said, "but the Wheelers can corroborate on everything."

"It's true," Joey said. "I know just what you guys went through today."

"So, after he left," Michael said, "you fought all those duels on your own power?"

"Yes," Yugi said. "Though we were different people, I learned a lot from him. That's how I was able to remain successful in the years afterward."

"Then," Michael said, "Kaiba really isn't the King of Games. I mean, the true victor in all those battles left, so he didn't really defeat him and win the title from you."

"Well," Yugi said, "I think it established him as the strongest of us who were left." He looked out at the starry night. "But you may be interested to know that even he would agree with you."

"There's one thing that bugs me," James said. "You said that all the Items were lost, but we faced one today, and it was one that didn't look like any that you knew and didn't act in quite the same way."

"Yes," Yugi said, "that is something I'm very curious about as well. In fact," he sat down next to Tea and folded his hands in his lap, "I think that it's your turn to tell what happened inside that Shadow Game today."

Michael, Kyra, and James all looked at each other, and then Kyra sat forward. "Well," she said, "he said a lot of the same things you just said, about different dimensions and duel monsters existing, but he didn't seem to know the whole story."

"Do you know who he learned it from?" Yugi asked.

She shook her head. "No idea. He said it was from 'experimenting with his Item.' Anyway, he challenged me to another duel, one to break our tie, and I..." She paused sheepishly. "I'm afraid that I lost rather quickly."

"It's not entirely your fault," Michael said. "His Dagger has the power to manipulate people's emotions. He was probably making you extra nervous."

Her eyes widened. "That jerk!" she yelled, pounding her fist into her palm. "I'm so going to punch his freaking face the next time I see him."

"I'll probably help you," Joey said.

"So," Yugi asked, "it could only affect emotions?"

"Yeah," Michael said, "I know, it's kind of similar but different from the Millennium Rod."

"Well," Yugi said, "I knew from the picture that it was different anyway."

"Okay," Tea said, "now where were we? We've lost track of the story."

"I'm out," Kyra said, resting back in her seat. "That was the point where I lost my soul."

"What did that feel like?" Aura asked. Kyra grimaced. "I'm sorry, it's just...hard to imagine."

"No," Kyra said, "it felt like...like I was stuck outside myself, where I couldn't see or hear anything. Black, all around."

"I know," Joey said. "It's not a pleasant feeling." Mai's hand gripped his.

"So," Michael said, "then we come in. He gives us the same information, except that he tells us about the Dagger and what it does."

"Did he say how he got it?" Yugi asked.

Michael shook his head, but James tapped his finger. "Actually," James said, "he told me."

Michael turned to him. "When?"

James shrugged. "We talked while we dueled." He looked down. "Anyway, he got it from his father."

"Oh yeah," Kyra said. "He raised him after his mother left. He's got a lot of respect for him."

James swallowed, not sure about how to say it. "He's dead." The comment silenced the room, so he continued. "His father is dead, and he blames Mr. Henderson for it."

"Charles Henderson?" Joey asked. "The guy in charge of Industrial Illusions now?"

James shrugged. "It sounds weird to me, too. He said that his father went away on some secret assignment and, when he came back, gave Cliff the Dagger and died shortly afterward."

"But where does Charles come in?" Yugi asked.

James rubbed his eyes, trying to remember. "He thinks that Mr. Henderson had funded that secret assignment he went on, but it sounds highly suspicious. All he had was a letter that said Mr. Henderson was hiring him for a project that didn't exist."

"So that's why you asked that question today," Yugi said. "Mr. Carpenter denied it, though. And I haven't heard of him being involved in anything archaeological, either." He looked over at Joey and Mai. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Another card company CEO with a secret agenda?" Joey said. "It's like Pegasus all over again."

"Can we be sure that his assistant is correct?" Mai asked. "Could Charles have done anything behind his back?"

"I thought the idea of having an assistant was that you didn't do things without them," Tea said.

Yugi thought and then shrugged. "Maybe Kaiba could help. He's been closely involved with Industrial Illusions while putting this tournament together."

Joey huffed. "Like he'd help us."

"I don't know," Yugi said. "He gets serious when something threatens his card game."

"Threatens his company is more like it."

"Is there any more to the story?" Aura asked.

Michael shrugged. "Cliff said that we, James and I, had to duel in order to continue the tournament, which," he motioned to Yugi, "I now see that he was telling the truth. James won, and then he won, obviously."

"Any additional information?" Yugi asked, turning to James. "Anything more that could shed some light on this situation?" James thought for a minute, blushing at the attention directed at him, and then shook his head.

"Well," Tea said, "tell us if you think of anything more."

"But seriously," Yugi said, "don't worry about what happened today. This is something you can let us and the police worry about."

"There's one more thing that's bugging me," Isaac said. "By the way, your story is absolutely fantastic and all. I can't believe any of this is true, but you're all taking it so seriously. I feel privileged to have this little insight into what's going on. However, what's bugging me is that, originally, there were seven Millennium Items, right?"

The parents nodded. "So, then," Isaac continued, "what if there's more now? Is the Dagger the only Item out there?"

Their response was interrupted by a knock at the door. Yugi excused himself and went to answer it while the others kept quiet and watched. He opened the door to reveal Kaiba standing there. Yugi was baffled by the expression on his face, until he realized that it was the first time he had ever seen Kaiba embarrassed.

"Yugi, we need to-" He paused when he saw everyone else sitting there. "I didn't know that I was interrupting something. Yugi, can we talk outside?"

"Come in, Kaiba," Yugi said. "I was just telling everyone about the Millennium Items and the truth of what happened over twenty years ago."

"That's good," Kaiba said, "but I want to talk about something else."

"If you want information about what happened today," Yugi said, "out children would be glad to share it with you."

"Yugi!" Kaiba sighed, covering his eyes with his hand. "She's pregnant."

Everybody froze. "Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

He dropped his hand and looked squarely at him. "My wife is pregnant," he said, "and she's keeping it."

The room was silent, expressions a mix of happiness and shock, until Isaac thrust his arms over his head. "What else is going to happen today?" he asked exasperatedly. The comment had its intended result, and the tense air was broken by strains of laughter.

"I'm sorry," Kaiba said quietly. "I'm making myself a burden."

He walked outside, and Yugi followed him, closing the door behind him. "It's okay," Yugi said, "but why me?"

Kaiba shrugged, looking even more embarrassed. "There's no one else I can turn to," he said. "You're the only decent father figure I know. Not like mine was any good. I just...want some advice, that's all."

Yugi put his hand on Kaiba's shoulder. "Come on," he said. "Let's go down into the store and talk. It's all right, it's closed."

Kaiba nodded and swept his hand off. "Let's not get too chummy."

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, sitting in the holding cell, Cliff was being watched by another. The man adjusted the telescope, focusing in on Cliff's face. "Found him," he said. "He's in cell thirteen. Are the operatives ready to move?"

"Yes," a deeper voice answered. "Quinton has escaped from the hospital and rejoined with the others. The group is ready for your command."

"Good." He closed the telescope, resting his hand on the eye attached to the gold-plated lens. "Have them move tonight. I want him and his Millennium Item."


End file.
